The Right Colour
by Breech Loader
Summary: Being the only Medic on the field isn't an easy job. And neither is being the only woman. And what's making it even worse is that RED Medic's Hippocratic Oath is nagging at her again. And so are the men on the BLU team. Scout/Medic, Sniper/Medic
1. Take A Look At That Brain

* * *

The Right Colour

Co-Written by Breech Loader and ShdOzzy

* * *

Breech: This is my first Team Fortress fic. I'm trying to not make one team any worse than the other, so they'll both have chances to be assholes.

Minor alterations include Medic being female, and in her early to mid-forties rather than mid-to-late 50s. On the whole though, she's still the same character who treats the Hippocratic Oath like a Hippocratic Suggestion. She's definitely no damsel in distress.

ShdOzzy: Accents are written out as you'd expect, we're trying to maintain the humorous tone, and there will be sex a little later on. Very soon, in fact. There's also quite a bit of violence in places, but then, this is Team Fortress, and it's war.

* * *

Chapter One: Take A Look At That Brain

It was another day of RED Team versus BLU Team. Another day of firing at the guy wearing the wrong colour. The only difference between this day and the last day, was that today it was raining heavily. The usually dusty ground was practically a swamp. For now at least, there was silence. Or more accurately, not silence. There was the sound of somebody shouting for a Medic. There usually was.

"Medic! Medic!!" The BLU scout shouted desperately, clutching his gut as he ran along the battlefield. He couldn't believe what had just happened. It had all occurred so damn fast it made even his head spin. Normally, he could outrun anything. A Heavy, a Sniper, a Medic, hell, he even got past the Engineer's pesky Sentry Guns once or twice, but a Spy... that was a different story. And what made it worse was that he should've seen it coming. Spending his childhood on the streets of Boston, he usually was able to tell friend from foe, even if said foe was in disguise. But that French fuck... he was something else. A stab to the side in broad daylight cloaked under the guise of a Heavy... embarrassing. Luckily, he was able to knock him out with his trusty Sandman before he could deliver a lethal blow, but the scout was still bleeding - and badly. If he didn't get medical attention soon, he was a dead man.

The RED Medic watched dispassionately as the BLU Scout ran, then staggered, then slumped against a wall. The Boston Boy had ventured too deep into RED territory, without a plan, and been injured by a sentry. She supposed she should take him out with a quick slash from the Bonesaw. It would be a simple matter, and another notch on the post. The team often assumed that just because she was the one with the medigun, she didn't have a good and sadistic side. But they were right about one thing. No matter how many RED dummkopfs she killed, the Hippocratic Oath was always waiting to spring back up at the most inconvenient of moments.

She approached Scout, syringe gun at the ready, "Djour Medic has been dead for some time now," she informed Scout. Her accent was much stronger than that of Spy, or even Heavy, and Scout had to actually listen to understand what she was saying. Not that it was comforting, "But our Spy has been keepink djou company. Djou Americans... can djou not even tell zer French accent from zer Cherman?"

Scout's eyes widened with fear as they locked on the RED Medic. He'd heard stories about her, how she was more efficient with a bonesaw than she was with a first aid kit. The way he'd heard Soldier ramble on about her, she almost seemed like a female Hannibal Lecter. Of course, that bucket-headed loon was hardly the most reliable source of information, but still, you never take your chances in war. Especially when you were face to face with the enemy, "S-s-stay back!" Scout shouted, drawing his pistol and pointing it at Medic, his aim shaky from his injury, "I ain't about to become some lab rat o' yours!"

Medic looked over the shaking Scout casually. If he was anything like their Scout - and let's face it, they had a lot in common - he was probably not only low on endurance, but also incredibly annoying. Certainly she'd heard from Sniper that as well as being tough to hit with a rifle, the Boston Boy really, really, really enjoyed beating the crap out of people. She was perfectly willing to believe that, owing to the many broken bones from a metal baseball bat she'd had to set. But now he wasn't in any condition to beat anything. She knocked the pistol out of his hands with relative ease, "I see mein reputation has preceded me," she told him, stepping forward and putting the bonesaw very close to his shoulder. She couldn't resist the temptation. Putting the fear of God into your enemy was one thing. It was infinitely more entertaining - and more productive - to put the fear of yourself into them.

Focused in horror at Medic's bonesaw, Scout tried his best to fight back. He attempted to whip out Sandman, but the bat easily fell out of his weak grip and was kicked aside. Slumping to the floor, all the Boston raised runner could do was watch helplessly as the Medic in her bloodstained white jacket hovered above him. "Come on lady! Don't to this to me!" Scout pleaded as Medic drew ever closer to him. "I've got a wife and two kids... well, I don't got a wife and kids, but I've got seven brothers! That's gotta count for something, right? Oh God, please don't kill me!"

Medic chuckled briefly, "Don't vorry," she said with a smirk, twanging the saw ominously, "Death is not zer fate I haff in mind for djou."

Scout gave this statement a brief analysis, "Kill me, please kill me," he begged again.

Medic laughed again. She had to admit it was tempting, but seeing the look in Scout's face, this close - well, he wasn't much more than a boy, really. Soldier called himself an American hero for shooting rockets at the BLU team, but up until you'd actually been up close and personal, you had no idea how hard it was to kill somebody. As always, the Oath nagged at the back of her mind. Some mother's son, some son's brother.

She sighed and grabbed Scout by the shirt, hauling him over her shoulder, "Hosensheisser," she muttered, then spoke louder in her thick German accent, "Djou kilt Engineer last veek," she informed Scout, "By all rights I should haff djour legs."

"H-hey, that wasn't anything personal," Scout tried to explain hastily, "Soldier wanted me to! Heavy needed a clear path, and he ain't as fast as me! The Sentry Guns would've chewed him up if I didn't! I didn't WANT to bonk the guy, but that's how it goes sometimes, y'know? Wouldn't be much of a war if we weren't killing each other."

"I am not dummkopf," Medic replied as she carried Scout towards their base, trying to stay hidden - the last thing she wanted was to be seen by the BLU squad with a member of their team. She carried Scout into the RED base, and checked around a corner, "Heavy und Pyro are alvays brinkink in zer bodies. Zhey are not zer only vuns."

Scout looked around in horror as things went from bad to worse. Normally, being in here could be quite the accomplishment, but in this state, he was probably better off as a corpse. He was completely at Medic's mercy, and who knew what kind of sick and twisted devices the mad doctor had in here? He was starting to think that bleeding out would've been a preferable fate, compared to the kind of torture he imagined suffering at his captor's hands. But then he noticed something, what Medic had said. And she looked like she was actually trying to AVOID her teammates. Why would she? Wouldn't having a captivated audience only encourage her heinous actions? _What the hell is going on here?_ Scout thought, waiting for Medic's next move.

"Stay qviet," Medic ordered Scout, "Soldier vill haff mein head if I am caught wiz djou..." She was almost glad Engineer was dead now. Soldier didn't trust anybody else with the guarding of the information now he was dead, so despite the fact that he should be out on the battlefield, he was the one guarding it. Well, him and Medic. Not that he really trusted 'that crazy Nazi bitch' anyway, but then he didn't trust anybody who couldn't trace an American lineage back at least five generations, so that was probably okay.

_Caught doing this?_ Scout repeated in his head. Just what is this bitch up to? If the street kid turned gunner didn't know any better, he would think that Medic was trying to SNEAK him in. But for what? Did she have a fate so cruel that her even her comrades wouldn't condone? But then, there were no BLUs around to hear even if he did shout out. So, he did as Medic told him and kept his mouth shut. Hopefully, his obedience would be rewarded.

Medic soon arrived at her med-bay, entering and locking the door firmly. While the Red team was used to it, to Scout, seeing it for the first time was like being carried into hell. _Nearly_ every surface was spotlessly clean - there were spots on the floor, the walls, and he couldn't help but note, the ceiling - the goddamn CEILING, for godssakes - where the blood hadn't been scrubbed out. There were a lot of clean medical tools too, and his sharp eyes couldn't help but notice that they were chipped in places.

She slammed him onto a gantry, and looked down at him carefully. Then she smiled ominously, and snapped a red rubber glove to her wrist. It never failed to get a reaction, even from her own teammates, "Zer doktor is _in,"_ she said with a nasty smirk, looking down at Scout.

"Aw, _fuck,"_ Scout whimpered, his nerves jangling as he saw Medic put on her blood red gloves. He never was a fan of doctors or hospitals, but here, in an enemy base, in a med bay that looked like a mental asylum, at the mercy of a doctor well known for her sadistic nature... it was enough to scare the life out of him if he wasn't already clinging onto it in desperation. Scared out of his wits, he looked up at Medic with eyes like a deer in headlights.

Medic was pretty sure that Scout wasn't going to take off his muddy, bloodstained shirt voluntarily. Short of actually cutting his arms off - an admittedly tempting prospect - there was pretty much only one way to do it. She produced a scalpel and, holding Scout down with one heavy hand, sliced the BLU shirt open at the front, to bare his chest and the ugly stab wound in his side.

Scout drew in a breath to scream when Medic brought the scalpel toward him, but it became just a whimper of relief when he realized she was only cutting his shirt off. Against all the odds, it looked like the doctor was actually trying to help him. Unfortunately he could think of at least three other reasons she'd cut his shirt of off, and none of them was enticing. He'd make up his mind once his wound was actually treated. "Hey, you wanted my shirt off, all you had to do was ask," Scout commented as Medic observed his chest. "My heart's already struggling without you playing Stephen King."

"Would djou really haff taken off djour shirt for me?" Medic asked Scout with a dry smirk, "I know vat djou expected of me, and I am not offended. I vould expect it of any ov djour comrades. But zen, it vould be much harter to kill each ozzer, if ve believed das zer ozzer team was just normal people like us," she turned away and picked up the bonesaw again, "Now, let's take a look at das brain."

"WHAT?!" Scout screamed, sitting up sharply, and then gave a yell of pain.

"Just mein little joke," Medic chuckled, and picked up a cloth, putting a few drops of chloroform on it, but not enough to knock Scout totally out, "Zhis is chloroform. It vill help numb zer pain."

"Jesus Christ..." Scout sighed, relieved that Medic was joking, "The way you're going, I'm gonna die of a heart attack before blood loss." He looked back up at Medic, who was holding the chloroform under his nose, relaxing him and lessening the pain, "Y'know, I'm probably the biggest dumbass in the world for asking this, but why're you fixing me up? I don't see how the hell saving me's gonna help you."

"It von't," Medic admitted, washing the stab wound with stinging antiseptics, "But perhaps ve are not kvite zer monsters djou believe us to be. Perhaps zer Hippocratic Oath is remindink me again. Perhaps after I heal djou, Heavy vill interrogate djou until djour balls drop off. Perhaps zhat hurensohn Soldier has been particularly irritatink lately-"

"MEDIC!" a loud American voice shouted from outside the med-lab. It was, ironically, the voice of Soldier. Medic cursed to herself in German, "You're supposed to be backin' up Heavy! What're you doing in there, ya dumb Kraut?"

Medic tried to think of a good lie fast, "Stay out, Herr Soldier!" she insisted loudly, "I am... am havink some private time!" She really, really hoped that Soldier was at least smart enough to read a little deeply into it. She bundled up Scout's once blue, now muddy and bloody t-shirt and threw it in a corner.

Scout could tell what Medic was hinting at, and he couldn't help but be impressed at the lengths she was willing to go to defend him. He didn't know exactly why, but she seemed intent on seeing him live, and although he was a tad stressed by the arrival of the RED Team's Soldier, he couldn't help but feel some relief at well that he wasn't in the hands of a psychopath, but instead a genuine doctor. Even if she was slightly crazed. He only hoped her ruse would work on her meat-headed compatriot, because if he discovered the truth, they were both screwed.

There was a loud snort from outside the room, "Freak," Soldier muttered, before marching away again.

"Dummkopf," Medic muttered, before threading a needle with surgical thread, "Still, if he had come in, I guess zer vas always zer option of claiming you are Spy. At least for zer tree seconds it would take to knock him out zen convince him it vas all a dream..." She bent over Scout's injury, "To be honest, I am not entirely sure as to vy I am doink zis for djou eezer."

"Well, whatever your reasons, thanks," Scout replied with a weak smile, watching Medic ready her needle. "You're really saving my ass. I think I'd have been a goner if you hadn't showed up." Now that the illusion of a mad scientist had been removed, Scout couldn't help but notice Medic had certain qualities about her that made her seem... well, she wasn't beautiful, but there was a certain set to her stern features that could be called interestingly handsome. The way her glasses rested on the bridge of her nose, her subtle yet seemingly perfect curves, her long legs... without the fear of an imminent and painful death choking him, Medic was smokin' hot. Although, considering she still had an array of sharp objects as her disposal, he didn't dare mention it to her.

"Maybe I vill zink up a better reason later," Medic admitted, and pressed a hand on Scout's chest, holding him still as she began to stitch up the injury in his side. When they weren't firing rapidly in each other's general direction, it was easier to actually look at Scout properly. He was at least ten years younger than her, with a youthful, innocent face that belied how hard he could crack somebody over the back of the head with a bat. Pretty slimly built. Kind of attractive, in fact, although admitting it out loud probably wasn't a good idea, no matter how helpless he was right now, "Obviously zis is vun time only deal," she added as she worked, praying to a god she didn't believe in that she was telling the truth.

"You got it doc. No more stab wounds in RED territory for me," Scout joked, now at ease enough to do so. As Medic treated him, he couldn't help but notice that while bent over him, he had a nice view at her cleavage. But realizing that she could be looking at his face at any moment, Scout quickly darted his eyes elsewhere, lest his unlikely saviour catch him in the act and possibly change her mind.

Medic was too busy trying to ignore Scout's upper body to see him looking at her breasts. This was turning out to be even more of a bad idea than she'd originally anticipated. Soldier would kick her ass from here to Hildesheim if he caught her fixing up an enemy. And on top of that, she was actually admiring Scout's looks? She lifted her hand off his chest, glad for once of her absolute poker face, "I am unsure of how I vill get djou out of here," she told him, "Zer battle vill be over und zer base vill be crawlink soon. Zis vas a bad idea."

"Hey, no worries. I've been outrunning entire police forces before I got into this outfit," Scout answered Medic, thankful for an excuse to look into her brown eyes instead of at her body. "Besides, I think it's gonna be a while before you guys see your Spy again. Don't think anyone's gonna be expecting me to actually pose as the guy who slept with my mom, that son of a bitch..."

Medic smiled again, this time pausing for a moment, touching Scout's cheek with a gloved hand, and just barely managed to catch herself, turning it into an examination of his face as she gripped his chin firmly and hoped he hadn't noticed, "Now djou know he is in djour base," she sighed, straightening her tie, "Und djou are in our base. It is ein step avay from treachery. Certainly it is stupidity..."

Picking up a roll of bandage, she turned away from Scout and composed herself. They were deadly enemies, dammit! But right now, all she wanted was to be pressed against another hot body.

Scout stared at her, confused. He had indeed noticed how she had touched his cheek before she had tried to pass it off as a casual inspection. Was it possible that the doctor was attracted to him? _No, it couldn't be..._ he tried to reason with himself. And yet, he couldn't deny that having some fun with Medic was an entertaining thought, but still, doing the deed in the heart of the RED base would be a completely idiotic act on both their parts. Then again, he had done dumber things... "So, you got any ideas?" Scout asked Medic, trying to brush his internal conflict aside for now. "Otherwise, we've got one hell of a cover-up plan on our hands here."

"I haff ein thought," Medic turned back to him, patting the rock-hard bun of hair on her head, "Djou are not goink to be runnink anyvere for at least tventy-four hours. Unless djou vant to break djour stitches. Das is only maken zer situation furzer complicated." She held up the bandages and moved forward again.

"Okay, so I aint runnin' anywhere for a bit," Scout stated the obvious as he watched Medic approach him with the bandages. "You got any other way to haul me outta here? Because if ya don't, I'd say we're stuck together.

"Djou vont be mein only patient eezer," Medic started to wrap the bandages briskly around Scout's torso, "I shall haff to find somevere to hide djou vile I am busy. Das place is unlikely to be here."

Scout had another nice view of Medic's cleavage again as she adorned his chest with the bandages. _Hot damn, that's a nice set..._ he thought as he found himself admiring her breasts yet again. _Dammit, Scout! Focus!_ his inner voice tried to snap him out of it. _You're not gonna get out of this focusing on a piece of ass! Even if she is... pretty damn fine... No, dammit! Use your brain for five minutes!_ Trying not to let his thoughts shine through to Medic, Scout deterred himself from her assets yet again and focused on her face. "Well, wherever you're taking me, I hope it's not too drafty," Scout commented, trying to keep his mind on anything but sex. "I've been half naked in the cold before. It's a long story, but trust me when I say it aint too much fun."

Medic tied the knot over the injury, and paused, thinking. Where was she going to keep Scout until she could get rid of him safely? Too many people came in and out of the med-lab to keep him here. And she couldn't risk keeping him too deep in the base, or anywhere too close to weapons, "I zink zere may be somevere I can keep djou," she said finally, "Maybe ein comrade ov djours vill even find djou and take djou off mein hands."

"Really? Man, that would be great. Kinda like a 'two birds with one stone' thing," Scout replied, relieved to hear the good news. Maybe this debacle would be over quicker than he thought. Then, something occurred to him, "Er... where exactly would this magic hiding spot be at? I mean, my buddies would have a shitload of trouble getting into this place, let alone finding me in it."

"Get up," Medic told Scout, helping him off the table and supporting him around the waist with one arm, "It is best das I move djou zere vile mein comrades are still out..." she paused, "Djou are about zer same height und size as our Scout. I could get djou somezing of his to wear... if djou don't mind vearing red."

"Sure, why the hell not?" Scout gave his answer with a grin. "At this point, I'd say it's better to be red than to be dead. Anyone asks, I'll just say I got it off your Spy." He tried to hold as much as his own weight as he could, not wanting to lay too much pressure on Medic. Of course, Scout wasn't exactly the heaviest himself, so he supposed her being able to support him made sense. Something else he had only noticed at this moment was that for a woman who seemed cold and distant, she was exceptionally warm to the touch, as he could feel a comforting heat running down his side as he leaned on her. It was a good feeling, and he wondered if any of her own allies got to feel it when she aided them, and if so, he wondered if they appreciated it as much as he did right now.

"I vill brink it to djou later - it is not a good idea das djou go vanderink right now," Medic reminded herself that all of this complicated crap was happening because of the Hippocratic Oath and walked with Scout out of the Med-lab, locking the door behind her, "Schnell, raus, raus!" She took Scout to the back door, seriously contemplating dropping him right there and pretending none of this had ever happened. But it was a bit late for that now. Still, at least it wasn't raining anymore, she thought as she walked with him to the smaller warehouse next door to the large one.

"Heh. Looks cosy," Scout joked as he looked at the warehouse. "Almost reminds me of home." As he trudged over to the makeshift hiding place alongside Medic, there was an awkward silence between them. If there was one thing Scout hated aside from getting shot, stabbed, or blown up, it was awkward silences. So, he decided to break it by making a little light conversation. "So uh... the RED guys, you said they were normal, like us. Anyone you could get along with? Cuz I can hardly stand the people I work with."

"Hmmm..." Medic put Scout down on an empty crate, "Vell, I get alonk vell viz Heavy. Sniper is good company also. But Soldier und I... do not get alonk. Und Spy is simply _unbearable."_

"Heh. I feel you on that last part," Scout sympathized, having a grudge against Spy for obvious reasons. "Our Soldier's a pain in the ass too. Always rambling on and on about his days in World War II... which only happened in that little peanut he calls a brain. Hell, I don't even think he was in the US military. More like he's watched too many war movies. Heavy's alright... when he's not raiding the fridge. But Demoman... that guy is out of his fucking mind. Guy throws around bombs like they're frisbees! Nearly blew my damn leg off one time, he's so nuts with them. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised that's why he lost an eye!"

"Most likely, ja," Medic agreed, then stood, "I vould advise das djou conceal djourself upon any entry, including mein own. If it is me, I vill call for djou. I vill try to come back later tonight viz some food und clothing," she paused, looking down at Scout, unsure of what to say or do, "I must go now. Mein comrades vill be returning from zer battle soon, and I must be ready for zem..." another uncomfortable pause, "Djou should get some rest. Zer sooner djour recovery, zer sooner djou can return safely to djour own base."

"Sure thing doc," Scout agreed at he tried to make himself comfortable where Medic had laid him down. It wasn't the easiest place to rest in, but he had definitely been in worse. He looked back up at his rescuer, still amazed at how radically his view of her had changed, both mentally and physically. "Hey, uh... thanks again for doing this," he said to the doctor, feeling the need to break the silence once more. "If there's anything I could do for ya... y'know, to pay you back... cuz I do owe ya one..."

Medic just laughed, "Everyvun says zat," she replied. The enemy scout's comment, no matter how genuine, had simply been heard by her too many times to be taken seriously anymore. It made her feel a lot better, ironically. She'd just saved his life. He had the medical skills of a chainsaw. The idea of him being able to pay her back, if he even bothered to try, was ridiculous, "Auf Wiedersehen, Scout. At least for now."

"Yeah. See ya," Scout bade her a brief farewell, his cheeks a little rosy with embarrassment. As Medic left, he couldn't help but take a look at her well-rounded ass when she turned his back to him. I must be losing my damn mind... he thought. True, she had saved his life, but she was still a RED. The thought of her even considering doing anything that was on Scout's mind with a BLU was just absurd. And besides, now wasn't the time to think about that. Sure, he may be hidden, but he wasn't out of the woods yet. There was still a good chance one of the other REDs would find him, and like Medic said, the more he rested, the faster he'd be able to get the hell out of there. Trying to keep his head clear, Scout shut his eyes and tried to drift into a light sleep. He figured a few hours of shut-eye would be safe so long as he didn't doze off too deeply. Hopefully once he woke up, he'd be well rested and prepared to leave this whole ordeal behind him.

* * *

Breech: Okay, now Review? Please? It's not THAT bad, the gender bending, right?


	2. Getting In Trouble

* * *

The Right Colour

Co-Written by Breech Loader and ShdOzzy

* * *

Breech: Here is the code for translating – when a non-English-speaking character is talking in italics, without their accent, they are speaking in their native language. When they talk in italics WITH an accent, they are speaking a language that is not their own, but not English. When they use italics without quotation marks, they are THINKING. Obviously after all, German people don't think in English. I, however, do not speak much German.

ShdOzzy: Doesn't the Team Fortress thing take place in the 1960s or something? Well, anyway this is a sex scene. If you don't like sex scenes, stop reading NOW.

* * *

Chapter Two: Getting In Trouble

"Scout?" Medic called out around the small warehouse, as loudly as she dared. If he had run off or been taken away, it would actually be a whole load off her mind. Despite being two men up on the BLU team, RED team had taken a beating today. Maybe BLU team had noticed that their scout was missing - they had certainly been pushing to capture somebody, rather than killing everybody. Fortunately they'd failed. Unfortunately Soldier was once again assuming it was her fault because she'd been here and not on the field. Maybe he was right. But now she had a rather grubby shirt of the Scout's, and a Sandvich from the Heavy's collection, and she'd have to sit here and eat them both herself if Scout had run off or been rescued. She started to poke around the warehouse, "Scout? It is myself, Medic."

Scout woke up with a startled jump, sending a sharp stab of pain into his wound. "Yeah, come in," he called out to Medic, a small hint of agony to his voice. Last night went relatively well, at least for being stuck in a warehouse with a recently patched up stab wound. Aside from the sudden awakening, he had a peaceful sleep. Although, he kind of wished he dreamed of something different. His dream was of Medic, and while he couldn't remember the specifics, he recalled her being very... lively with him, which didn't exactly help his fight to keep his fascination with the attractive doctor to a bare minimum. But he supposed he should be grateful the dream was of her banging him, and not of her cutting him in half with a bonesaw.

Her current appearance was something of a conflict. After this morning's activities there was quite a lot of blood on her white surgical jacket. Underneath that, she was just as hot as he'd remembered her. On top of that, unfortunately, was the blood. She spotted him and approached, holding a paper bag with the Sandvich, and a tatty red shirt over one arm, "I brought djou somezink to eat," she told him, "Und it's colt in here, so here is ein old shirt ov Scout's." She offered both to him.

"Thanks," Scout replied, trying to keep his voice even at he took both items from Medic. He laid the paper bag containing the Sandvich on the ground for a moment as he put the RED Scout's shirt on. It wasn't his preferred colour, but when you're trying to survive in a war zone, that's hardly an issue. Besides, he had met the RED team's Scout before, and while he would never admit it, the colour did suit him extremely well, and if he could pull it off, why not the BLU one as well? As Scout took out the Sandvich from its brown wrappings, he eyed the blood on Medic's shirt. "My friends giving you trouble?" he asked the doctor before taking his first bite.

"Alvays," Medic sat on a crate, "Alzough I vill admit it is not all zer blood ov djour comrades." She watched Scout, adjusting her tie in the awkward silence, "Djour comrades are missink djou. I could be rid ov djou by tomorrow. Sooner even."

"Well, hopefully it's sooner," Scout replied through a mouthful of food. "Soldier's a flipping nut when it comes to MIAs. Guy's probably giving off some longwinded motivational speech by now about how 'we shouldn't give up until every last one of those damn REDs bleed their own commie colours.' He says that every single time one of us gets captured. It's annoying as hell. Though, I bet yours aint exactly a barrel of laughs right now either, what with your Engineer gone and all."

"Zere is a new Engineer... how djou say... on order?" Medic returned, "Until zen, ve are haffink to make do wizzout sentry guns und dispensers. As do djou now haff to make do wizzout a Medigun. I zink ve are all under pressure. I can only say, velcome to mein vorld."

"Man, I could never be in your shoes," Scout remarked. "I mean, having to deal with everyone dying around you left and right, having to deal with all the gunshot wounds and organs that got blown half to hell by a rocket or something, and then the pressure of having to put it all back together again... I gotta tell ya, it's something I couldn't even begin to do. I mean, how do you cope with that kinda stuff?"

"I get used to it," Medic answered after a moment of thought, "It is djust a job... vell, most of zer time. And zen... somezink like djou comes alonk and throws everyzink out ov order. I am still zinkink I haff been dumpfbacke."

"Well, I don't think so," Scout objected to the statement, "Though, I'm guessing my opinion doesn't count for much, considering I'm the guy whose ass you saved." He took another bite from his Sandvich, leaving another awkward silence between the two. Remedying that, Scout quickly swallowed and asked, "But of all the places to be a doctor, why a battlefield? I mean, I know somebody's gotta do it, but wouldn't be a bit easier on you if ya didn't have to pick sides? Stuffing people in warehouses ain't exactly the kinda thing you go to med school for, after all."

"I vas not exactly velcome in medical school eezer," Medic chuckled in a droll fashion, "Ozzer doktors perform surgery. I performed... procedures." she snapped her glove to her wrist in a visually descriptive kind of way, "It did not go down vell."

"Ah," Scout said with a nod, getting the insinuation completely. "Well again, probably not a lot coming from me, but anyone who's got the guts to go behind the back of a psychopath like Soldier and fix me up is okay in my book." As he said this, he gave Medic a grin, but while the smile was meant to be friendly, it came off a bit more... mischievous than he intended it to be.

Medic turned her head away, pretending not to see the smile, "Zere are good points and bad points to zer job," she answered him, "On zer positive, I am ein important member of zer team. On zer negative, I am ein important member of zer team. But zen, zis is var, and ve all haff our parts to play..." she reached up and checked that the hairpins holding her bun were all in place, then looked sideways at Scout, "Vonce I vanted to be a real doktor. Vas zere anyzink djou ever vanted to do?"

"Me? Well..." Scout began his answer. "...this is gonna sound really silly... but I wanted to be a cop. See, I grew up on the wrong side of Boston, and the place is... well, it's kinda rough. Crime, drugs, murder, the works. I grew up around that stuff, and when I was a kid, I thought if I became a cop, I could help put a stop to that. Problem was that my brothers didn't feel the same way. They were always gettin' into fights with someone, and being family, I always had to go in and back 'em up, so I got sucked into the whole mess. It's how I learned to run, cus mostly running was my job in fights. Running into fights first, running from the cops last... it got to the point where my only way out was to get into this gig, and STILL running's the only thing I'm good for. So here I am, different court, same ball game, and still nowhere close to being what the fuck I wanted to be. Sad, ain't it?"

"A little," Medic admitted, "But djou clearly never vent to boardink school. Growink up on zer mean streets ov Boston is nuzzink to ein English Boarding School... if djou ask me, anyvay." She looked at Scout again, this time noticing that his eyes were blue. Aware of another awkward silence building, she adjusted her tie again, staring straight ahead, "But zen, zinks do not often turn out zer vay ve wanted zem to. Ve haff to vork viz vateffer ve are giffen. It is somezink djou learn in medical school."

"Yeah, it's something you learn on the streets as well," Scout admitted. "Guess it could be worse. We could've ended up being on the other end of the gun and had our asses handed to us. Still could, actually. Lord knows I was pretty damn close to that. Guess it's just part of our nature. Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines... and we hurt people."

"Ja," Medic agreed, then looked at Scout again, with a dry smile, "Most of zer time." She realised that she'd looked his way for just a little longer than she'd meant, and her usually pale complexion was turning pink with a blush at the realisation, "I should be gettink back to mein duties, before somebody misses me," she stood up hastily.

"Okay," Scout answered, not daring to acknowledge her blush, or her sudden urge to leave. He thought he knew what that meant, but he didn't exactly have the best track record with women, so he didn't want to risk making an ass of himself. Knowing his luck, he probably would even if he was right. And considering she was the only thing keeping him alive, she would be very dangerous to piss off right now. So, he let it be. For now.

Half-wishing Scout would call her back, Medic paused halfway to the door and turned to face him, as if to say something. But for the life of her, she couldn't think what it might be or how he'd react even if she did know what she wanted to stay. So she turned back again - straight into the face of Soldier, who looked, to say the least, pissed, "Soldier!" she started.

"You WORTHLESS, TREACHEROUS MAGGOT!" Soldier bellowed at her.

"I haff a perfectly good explanation for all ov zis," Medic managed to get out, remaining impressively calm.

"I'm waitin' for it, Kraut," Soldier growled, swinging his shovel in a meaningful way.

"Just giff me ein minute-" Medic started, right before Soldier slapped her in the face, hard enough to leave his fingers imprinted on her cheek.

_Fuck!_ Scout thought as he helplessly watched the scene unfold. Were he at full health, he would've given Soldier a taste of the ol' Force-A-Nature, but as it was, he couldn't risk ripping out his stitches. If both he and Medic were going to survive this, they needed to fool Soldier. At least long enough for Medic to take him out. And he had just the words to do it. "Oh, thank God you're here, man!" Scout cried out to Soldier, feigning relief, a remarkable task considering how much he dreaded his presence at the moment. "Finally, someone civilized to save me from this mad bitch! She's been torturing me all night! She even made me wear red, the horrible colour of liberty and justice!"

Medic didn't flinch at the strike. She decided that she probably deserved it just for the sheer stupidity of bringing Scout into the base. What angried up the blood was that Soldier had slapped her, "If djou're going to hit me, do it like a man!" she snarled, shaking her fist at her superior.

_Wow, looks like English Boarding School really does toughen you up,_ Scout couldn't help but think.

"I wouldn't waste the skin!" Soldier returned his attention to Scout, "You're the one who cut us one less Engineer, and once I've finished beatin' the crap outta ya for that, I'm gonna _beat the crap outta ya some more!"_

Scout looked in terror into Soldier's small, mad eyes. As an ally, the wannabe war hero was nothing more than an annoyance who was good with a shotgun. But here, on opposite sides, there was real potential for pain. Even death. However, maybe he could still turn the situation around for him and Medic. Keeping up with his previous lie, he answered, "Go ahead, do your worst! Your Medic's already given enough pain to last a life time! Your fists aren't gonna convince me to reveal where our intelligence is any more than her needles and saws!"

Soldier glared at Medic, who just glared back. It was true that Medic was very good at inflicting pain - hell, half the time they handed prisoners over to her so she'd 'soften them up a little' before Spy started asking questions and pretending to be their friend. Normally he'd just kill a BLU team member on the spot, but this smelt like an opportunity. He paused, grabbing Scout by the shirt, then glaring at Medic. He'd been taken in by the BLU Spy once before. Still, only Medic would be more pissed off by a slap than a punch, "You're both comin' with me," he said finally.

Scout gulped. He had managed to stop Soldier from killing him on the spot, but now what did the patriotic madman have in store for them? "W-wait, you're taking us both?" he asked, trying to keep up the act. "Why?"

"Fer interrogation, maggot!" Soldier snarled as he dragged Scout along behind him, making sure Medic walked in front.

"Soldier, djou arshcegesicht!" Medic complained, "Vat is zer point? Vun ov djour interrogators is valking in front of djou right now, und zer ozzer is unconscious! Und I can explain everyzink," she insisted again.

"You got until we get to the cells," Soldier told her.

"I captured zer injured Scout," Medic sort-of lied, "He vould haff died wizzout treatment, und zen vat use vould he be for interrogation und as ein hostage?"

Scout's eyes darted to Medic and the back to Soldier. "Yeah, well interrogation won't do you guys any good!" Scout shouted, building on what Medic said. "Go ahead! Try it! I told Medic and I'll tell you, you're not getting the Intelligence outta me!"

"Now I know Medic never laid a finger on ya!" Soldier looked triumphant, "Cus if she had, you'd have sung like a bird!"

"Soldier, let me make zis as... monosyllabic as possible," Medic spoke slowly and calmly as they walked through the base, heading for the cells - which were, ironically, just close enough to the med-lab to hear any screams, "I am not ein spy. I... fight... and... heal... for Team RED. Zis vas a momentary lapse ov judgement."

"And how do I know it's not the first of many?" Soldier asked her angrily. He shoved Scout into a cell, then almost as an afterthought, shoved her in after him, "By tomorrow Spy will be awake and I'll get the truth from you two slimy, gutless BLUs!" He slammed the door.

"Ugh. Soldier's more of an ass on the RED Team than he is on the BLUs," Scout groaned. Noticing that Medic got thrown in with him, the injured running crawled up to her. "Hey doc, you okay?" he whispered to the healer.

The door opened suddenly again, and Soldier was looking in again, "And don't even think a' escapin', cus Heavy's the one on guard duty!" he shouted through the door, before slamming it again. About a second passed, and the door opened again, and Soldier grabbed Scout by the red shirt, and ripped it right off, "And you don't got the right to wear these colours!" he shouted again, before glaring at Medic, "You're lucky l'm lettin' you stay in red!" he snapped at her, before slamming the door a third time.

Medic waited a few seconds, before speaking, "Ve are in... how is it said? Extremely deep shit?"

"Yeah, that'd be the way to put it," Scout answered, rubbing his stomach in pain. It was extremely lucky that Soldier didn't undo his stitches, or he would've been a dead man already. Not that it was going to get much better once Spy woke up. "So, I don't suppose you've got a plan?" he asked Medic desperately. "Because otherwise, I think our only ticket outta here is through my team, and honestly, I haven't got a lotta faith in those guys."

"I haff a plan for me, but not for djou," Medic replied, surprisingly calm for having just been thrown into a cell by her superior, "I keep telling Spy that I captured djou, and eventually somebody gets shot and zey haff to accept zat I am not ein traitor. Zis plan, unfortunately, does not vork vell for djou. Mein plan vas to not get caught and get rid ov djou as qvickly as possible."

"...Well, suddenly the thought of seeing Demoman again became much more appealing," Scout sighed as he slumped against the wall. "Well, guess I was gonna die anyway. Guess it don't make much sense for you to go down with me just because you tried to stop it. The BLUs don't come, go for it."

"I don't see vat djour team's rescue vill do for me," Medic answered, "Djour team rescues djou vile I am here, zen I am djour prisoner, und convenient replacement for djour dead medic."

"Ah, come on. Ya think I'd let that happen to you after you fixed me up?" Scout asked. "I'd vouch for ya. Maybe Soldier wouldn't trust you, but I'm sure the guys with actual brains would see the picture. And besides, I'm like their Hero of the Day back there for bonking Engineer, so my word's got a little clout to it."

"Ja, djour comrades vill be just itchink to let me go back to healink zere enemies," Medic replied. She leant back against a damp wall, "Zis is all a product of mein recklessness. It is good ov djou to make zer offer, but somehow I zink djour deal vill fall through," she finished, still looking at Scout, "I still cannot zink ov a good reason as to vy I did such a stupid zink."

"Well, I still have no idea why you did it, but I could think of a good reason to do it," Scout stated. "When I first met you, I thought you were this mad scientist who liked to cut people up, just like I'm sure you thought I was just some bat-crazy kid with too much caffeine. Turns out we were just two people who tried our best with what we had and just wound up on different sides, probably just like everybody else. Well... maybe not Soldier, but you know what I mean. And I know it probably wouldn't change anything between us, but I kind of find it nice to know that I'm not the only one who feels out of place here."

"Soldier is ein schiesskopf," Medic admitted, "But he is doink vat any leader vould see as best for zer team," she defended her superior, even though she didn't like him much, "Und it seems zat djou got djour vish, Scout. Some alone time viz me."

"What makes you think that was what I wanted?" Scout asked, embarrassed and slightly offended by the suggestion.

"I am not dummkopf, Scout," Medic replied straightforwardly, "I can see vere djou are lookink."

"I..." Scout began, but he couldn't think of anything to defend himself with. He knew he'd been caught. It was embarrassing... and yet, there was a small part of him that was relieved. After all, he was attracted to the hot doctor, and it seemed that no matter what happened, one of them would be dead by the end of this. So why did it matter anymore? He might as well get it off his now bare chest. "Alright, you got me. I do think that you're... attractive," Scout admitted, choosing his words carefully. "Is that a problem for you?"

"Nein," Medic admitted, seeing little point in denying it, "Apart from zer increased difficulty caused by attraction to an enemy fighter, zere is no problem at all," the chilly, distant medic wished that there was something else to look at in the cell besides Scout. Or at least, that she was better at lying, "But zen, it has been some time..." she hoped that would help. She doubted it, since she wasn't even sure there was a way to improve the situation.

Scout looked at Medic tentatively. What he was about to do was either extremely bold, extremely stupid, or a very deadly combination of the two. Either way, he was gonna go for it. Slowly getting to his feet, he made his way over to Medic and laid a hand on her shoulder. It was still as delightfully warm as the day she took him into the warehouse. His blue eyes meeting her greyish-hazel ones, he asked her in the gentlest tone possible, "You just wanna do this?"

Medic stood and considered it, "Scout, I am zer only voman in a team viz eight testosterone based lifeforms, all wiz different turn-ons. I spend 90% ov mein spare time makink myself unattractive to zem, und it is a little more complicated zan not shafing. Is das really vat djou vant?"

Scout thought about it for a moment. The way she put it, it seemed as if it was indeed something he didn't want, but the fact remained that despite what she must have thought of herself, he DID find her sexy. And considering that in the next 24 hours he might not even be here to reconsider, nothing was going to deter him. "Yes," he answered Medic.

The older woman shrugged. A dank prison cell was hardly her idea of a romantic setting. But chances were that one of them was going to be dead; if not him then her. If it was going to be him, wasn't a dead man allowed a last wish? And to his credit, he had asked. If it was her... well, it had been four years. Four years spent distancing herself from emotion, "Scheisse," she said finally, and grabbed Scout's chin, pulling him forward to kiss him.

Scout was slightly alarmed at the force by which she pulled him in, but he soon got over the shock as he locked his lips into hers, wrapping his long arms around her slender, yet firm body as he did so. It had been a while since he had been with a girl, but he got back into the swing of things fairly quickly, leaning in as they kissed in a fiery passion.

Stupid, stupid, stupid... everybody thought she was crazy; all this did was confirm it, it wouldn't change anything. Scout was probably too young for her anyway, he was on the BLU team, he was the entire reason she was in this mess, and even had he been on the RED team, his specialty would still involve getting shot when he didn't run away fast enough. Despite all these excellent reasons to stop though, Medic didn't stop. She pulled off her thick red latex gloves, and started moving her hands over his bare back and sides.

Scout moaned into their kiss as he felt her bare fingers running through his skin. Never in a million years did he think he would be banging the RED team's medic, that the doctor he and his comrades all believed to be a butcher was in fact a fox. By all accounts, they should not be together, in this room, doing what they were doing... but that turned Scout on even more. Not breaking their kiss, he put his hands on his new lover's lab coat and unbuttoned it so that it hung loosely off her shoulders.

Medic felt Scout's fingers push up into her hair. Half a dozen hair-pins were pushed out, and the rock hard knot of hair that was her bun unwound slowly, falling to her waist as they continued to kiss passionately. Her lips hovered by his ear as she breathed hard for a few seconds, "Djour heart is pounding," she murmured, her hand rubbing up against his chest, "Und djou are burning up inside... Zeze are symptoms ov ein fever... I recommend a prescription ov vun night of hard fucking me."

"You got it. Doctor's orders," Scout replied excitedly as he untucked Medic's shirt and slid his fingers up, rubbing at the skin of her back, massaging every inch of it as he began to kiss her neck, his tongue tasting its soft flesh as he used it with vigorous liberty.

Medic groaned softly, but didn't lessen the passion of their embrace. She'd always liked it rough, and BLU team or not, Scout was no exception. Her hands moved further down him, to start fumbling with his belt as he was messing with her tie. If by some miracle they both lived past tomorrow, she'd bet just about anything that she'd regret this, but she was thinking less about any regrets she might have, and more about having another hot body next to hers.

Scout felt his belt become undone and hanging loose. He'd give Medic one thing, she sure as hell didn't waste her time. Finished removing her tie, she was now naked from the waist up. Moving on to her collarbone, he began to fiercely lick the soft skin there as he moved onto her own belt, his hands groping around for the buckle as he focused on pleasuring the older woman.

Medic stopped removing Scout's clothing for a minute or two - if this was going to be her last fuck she wanted it to last long enough to feel good. Instead she continued to rub at his body, cursing in German the whole time. The one tiny part of her brain that was not participating, but merely looking on, amused itself to wonder what was going to happen when the stupid, frantic passion from raw arousal wore off, and their brain cells kicked in. Did he mean any of it? Did she mean any of it? Did it even matter? That was one question that regretfully she could answer now. Yes, it did matter.

Scout groaned in pleasure as she rubbed his body, her German only arousing the young man even more as he finished with her belt. He would move on to her trousers in a bit, but first he wanted to give those luscious breasts some well deserved attention. Still sucking at her collarbone, Scout unbuttoned her shirt and removed her all-encompassing brassiere, cupping each boob in one hand and massage them, his thumbs violently running back and forth across her breasts.

"Ugh... fich dich... fick mich..." Medic gasped out, then, aware than the young American on top of her probably had no idea of what she was saying, translated, "Fuck djou... fuck me..." She could feel him hardening through his trousers, and it all felt so deliciously dirty, with them both in a cell, only halfway undressed, and standing up. Every single part of it was taboo, and it felt wonderful.

"Hot damn... you got it doc," Scout gasped, his erection trying to prod through his trousers. Not wanting to disappoint his partner, he quickly unzipped Medic's trousers and pulled them down to show her long sexy legs in all their splendour. Before removing Medic's panties, he bent down and started moving his lips across her left breast, teasing the doctor while giving her access to his pants, within which his throbbing member lay in wait for her.

Medic leant back against the wall, and unzipped Scout's trousers, dragging them down so that they fell to his ankles, then pushed her hand into his boxers, "Zis is... crazy," she panted, before kissing him again, just as hard as before.

_Probably. But that's why it's so damn fun,_ is what Scout would've said if he wasn't busy moaning from the combined pleasure of both their kiss and the feeling of Medic's hand around his cock. As he inserted his tongue into her lips, he ran his hand down her side until it came across her underwear and mumbled softly, impressed. They could hardly be classed as 'lingerie'. In fact they seemed large enough to serve as an emergency tent for a small family. Grabbing them by the elastic band, Scout managed to pull the underwear down to her knees. All he needed was for his boxers to come off, and they'd be ready for the main event.

She finished pulling them off and moaned again as she squeezed Scout's ass a couple of times, before pulling his boxers down to his knees. Then she raised one knee up, ready to grip his hips with both.

Scout shook his boxers off his legs and gripped her body, getting into position. In the cold cell, they were both only partly undressed, with Medic leaning against the wall, but both were ready for the act. Lining up his almost painfully hard manhood with her crevice, their eyes met as the fiery passion rose between them by the second. "Well doc, you ready to fill my prescription?" he asked Medic in a seductive tone, preparing himself to take that faithful plunge.

"Ja..." Medic's normally pale face was flushed with heat. She wrapped her arms around Scout's shoulders, and gripped his hips with her knees, pressed up against the wall, "Djou are goink to fill mine also, ja?" she asked, readying her body for entry.

"You know it, doc," Scout answered before he forcefully thrust his cock into her. Holy fuck, she's tight! he thought as the walls of her vagina pleasantly closed in around him. His eyes rolled back with excitement as the feeling overtook him. He wanted to keep going, but he paused for a moment to check Medic's reaction. Scout did want to please her too, after all.

Medic was gritting her teeth, but a wide grin of pleasure traversed her face, "If djou stop... I'll cut djour heart out..." she hissed, gripping his hips and shoulders firmly.

Scout smiled back, acknowledging he got the message and continued. Guessing that Medic liked it rough, he began at a medium pace, making sure that each push was as forceful at possible. As he pumped, he began to passionately kiss her neck again.

Still holding onto Scout tightly, Medic moaned with each solid thrust into her body. As he kissed her neck repeatedly, she rubbed one hand up and down his side firmly, squeezing at his slim but well-muscled body as she leant her head back to further expose her neck and chest.

Using the newfound access to his advantage, Scout smothered the newly reachable areas of skin with his lips as slowly began increasing the speed of his thrusts, going harder and faster as he moaned into Medic's neck from the intensity of it all.

Medic grunted with each thrust, bucking her hips against him as she groped at his side, enjoying the roughness of the act. Despite his youth, Scout was quite good. She nipped at his ear with her teeth and bucked her hips against him harder.

As she kept pressing against him harder and harder, it encouraged Scout to do the same. She was amazing at this for someone who seemed so damn repressed all the time. Maybe she was bottling it all up all this time. But whatever the reason, he was enjoying it, and not wanting it to stop he moved his hands to her breasts and gave them a good squeeze, enjoying the feel of them as his thrusts grew ever more fierce.

Medic grimaced in mild pain, but it was also somewhat pleasurable as she concentrated on feeling his thrusts. Even in the chilly cell, she was starting to sweat with the effort and heat between them, "Oh... ungh... Sc-scout..." she moaned, then grunted out something in German that he didn't understand. But from her actions, it felt like an order to either keep on, or go even harder.

Scout grunted in pleasure as he obliged to what he had thought Medic ordered. Increasing his speed yet again, her sweat was starting to mix with his as their bodies made contact with one another almost violently, "Mmm...keep laying that German on me doc... it's driving me wild..." Scout spoke through his moans, his hormones raging as he fucked Medic with all his might.

Medic obliged, the guttural language sounding precise and demanding to Scout's Bostonian ears, _"Fuck me harder, oh yes that is so good, Scout,"_ she rasped out, sweat on her face, her glasses askew.

"Yeah, that's the stuff!" Scout shouted out in ecstasy as he continued to thrust into her with the force of a mad bull. "Oh... Medic... fuck..." This was getting to be one hell of a ride. He didn't know how much longer he was going to last, but he made pretty damn sure to make the most out of every thrust and every moment they spent together in this hot and steamy euphoria.

_"I'm going to... going to... not much longer..."_ Medic gasped out. She gripped Scout's ass and squeezed it again, her head leaning further back as she breathed in deeply. She probably wasn't going to orgasm. But she doubted that Scout would be able to tell if she faked it.

Scout felt his throbbing cock filling up with a euphoric tingle that could only be his climax, "Ungh... Medic... in or out?" Scout quickly asked her as he felt he couldn't hold it in much longer.

Medic hesitated, "Out..." she hissed between her teeth, almost regretfully. This was a war, and the last thing she wanted was to wind up pregnant.

Scout nodded as he prepared to withdraw. He'd try to stay in as long as he could, to get Medic's orgasm out, but the way he was going, she didn't have that much time.

"Uh... ungh..." Medic gasped a few more times, then released a long, prolonged groan as she faked a climax, tensing up around him as she pressed herself to him as hard as possible.

It wasn't a second too soon as Scout was on the verge himself. Quickly grabbing his cock and pulling it out, his hot juiced erupted like a volcano all over Medic's chest, crying out with undeniable pleasure as their bodies remained pressed together.

Still groaning in pleasure, Medic released her knees from Scout's hips, her feet returning to the floor as she sagged against the wall, her jacket and shirt hanging wide open, her gloves, tie, belt, trousers, and extensive underwear discarded to either side. Her legs still shaking somewhat, she rubbed her hand over his sweating chest, stumped for the right words to say.

"Well," Scout broke the silence, panting as he began pulling up his pants. "Guess we can't say we didn't die happy now, huh?" He knew it was a lame joke, but at this point he'd say anything just to avoid an awkward quiet after they had just had sex.

"Ja..." Medic nodded, and began to redress herself in her underwear, "I... am not qvite sure ov vat to do now... I have no desire to be executed by mein own comrades," she looked at Scout as she slumped to sit on the floor, her clothes still for the most part hanging open and loose, "Djou are beink braver about zis zan I anticipated... unless zere is somezink I do not know?" she asked, almost hopefully.

"Nope. I think we're both on the same level," Scout gave his disappointing answer. "But I guess having almost died once, fear of death a second time seems kinda redundant. I mean, don't get me wrong, I've love to see the BLUs bust through that door and armed to the teeth to rescue my hide, but I just don't see how that's gonna happen."

Medic retrieved her hair-pins from where they had fallen to the floor, and started to bind her hair up again. Without a comb or a mirror, it was less precise than normal, resulting in her looking considerably less stern. The rumpled state of her clothing also added to that effect, "I'll see vat I can negotiate in djour favour tomorrow ven I am interrogated," she said as she worked, "But on the whole, for djou at least, zer honesty is zer best policy."

"Yeah," Scout sighed, buckling his belt. He didn't have much hope for Medic being able to convince Soldier to spare him. If he was anything like his BLU counterpart, he would be stubborn as all hell. Still, he realized Medic had some leverage, being the only one who could heal her team. Losing her would be a considerable loss. Maybe she could pull it off. "Well, whatever happens out there, I just wanna say thanks. For everything," Scout said. "Saving my life, hiding me, this... it's the strangest thing, but it's actually the most anyone's ever done for me, RED or BLU."

"Djour comrades care more for djour life than djou zink," Medic replied quietly, "Zey are lookink for djou. Vezzer zey vill find djou in time is anozzer matter..." She pulled up her trousers and buckled her belt up again, "But for now, Scout... pleasant dreams."

"Yeah, er... pleasant dreams," Scout returned the sentiment as he sat down in an opposing corner of their cell. Was Medic really right? Did his team actually give two damns about him? I mean, sure he was an asset to them, but did they personally care for him? Did they actually acknowledge him as a friend and not just another grunt who could run really fast? It would probably be a while before he found out for sure, if he did at all, but for now, he put the questions about his comrades and his fate aside as he drifted off into a relatively peaceful sleep. He tried to enjoy it as much as he could, because tomorrow was going to be hell. But then again, war always was.

* * *

Breech: That chapter wound up longer than I was expecting it to be. But still... Review! Tell me what you think!


	3. Bonesaw Banditry

* * *

The Right Colour

Co-Written by Breech Loader and ShdOzzy

* * *

Breech: Since EVERYBODY is called by their classes in this fic, parts of it – when they're facing off – may get a little confusing. But hey, that adds to the fun! Also, I've made a part of the plot applicable to it.

* * *

Chapter Three: Bonesaw Banditry

The cell was just as dank and chilly when Medic woke up as it had been when she had fallen asleep. She remembered what had happened to them a matter of hours ago. Seeing Scout sleeping against the opposite corner did nothing to dislodge that knowledge. Her clothes were as rumpled as they had been a few hours ago. She wasn't yet sure if what they'd done was going to turn out to be the worst mistake of her life yet. She doubted it would replace hearing about Adolf Hitler's suicide as the best thing in her life though. Rather than waking Scout up, she tried to neaten herself up again quietly, straightening her shirt and jacket, putting on her tie, and trying to put up her hair properly.

Medic heard a yawn from Scout as he came to as well. His back was killing him from sleeping all night in the corner, but there were worse things to complain about at the moment. Frankly, he was surprised that both he and Medic were still in here together. He had figured that Soldier would've been down here by now to interrogate at least one of them. "Good morning... well, sort of," Scout greeted the doctor.

"Guten morgen," Medic answered, still fixing up her hair, "If it is guten, vich I doubt." She tried to straighten her back a little, "Vun ov us vill die today, if not both ov us," she continued. What she didn't say, was that she was expecting it was probably going to be Scout who was going to die. After all, she did have the bonus of being the RED Team's medic on her side. What a waste of time, healing him just to end up putting both their lives in severe danger.

Scout was thinking along the same lines. He knew he had the disadvantage of being the BLU in this situation. And what was worse was that he had killed the RED's Engineer. All Medic did as far as they knew was treat him, and like she'd done before, she could spin that as a means of interrogation. Scout on the other hand, had no business being at the RED base other than as a hostage. Chances were if one of them was going to live, it would be Medic. He wouldn't be surprised if she tried really hard to squirm out of a messy and painful death.

And soon, he would be able to put that theory to the test, as both prisoners could hear two distinct sets of footsteps outside. One was the loud, brash march that was unmistakably Soldier's. The other was a tad lighter, and quite a bit more delicate. Such subtlety could only belong to one person; Spy. And sure enough, as the cell door opened, both REDs were revealed, each looking more menacing than they normally would to the two prisoners, as their fates now rested in the hands of these men. "Spy, take that BLU scum to the dark room. I'll stay here and have a little chat with our 'trustworthy' friend here," Soldier issued his command to Spy, cracking his knuckles in an intimidating fashion.

Medic looked up. She could see Spy's expression through the balaclava, and he looked... amused. As if he guessed from her untidy appearance what she'd done last night. She wouldn't be surprised. This was after all Spy, and apart from apparently being a French stereotype, he was just as intelligent as she was, only less easily distracted. She was actually relieved that he was going to be interrogating Scout.

Spy smirked slightly at them both, then leant forward, pulling Scout to his feet by his belt and dragging him out of the cell, where any thoughts of making a run for it were dissuaded by the presence of Heavy and Sniper. The cell door closed, leaving Medic in the cell with Soldier.

"I really wish you were the BLU Spy right now," Soldier growled as he heard the door click shut behind him. "Because if there's anything I hate more than an enemy, it's a treacherous little backstabber who helps one!" He walked over to Medic and bent down so that they were both at the same eye level. "Now I'm gonna ask you again Kraut, and if I get an answer I don't like, we're gonna have an issue bigger than Pearl Harbor; just what in Sam Hill were you doing fixing up that BLU Scout?"

Medic stood up straight, crossing her arms over her chest and putting on her best poker face. It was probably easiest to start with the truth, and from there on, work out what lies Soldier wanted to hear, "Der Hippocratic Oath demands das I heal mein enemies as well as mein allies, Herr Soldier." She hoped he didn't know too much about it, because most of the time she treated it as more of a Hippocratic Suggestion, "I considered das he vould be capable ov divulging valuable information."

"If you thought he could give up information, then why did you try to hide him from us in our warehouse?" Soldier questioned. "If you'd have just let us known about him, we would've been more than happy to let you interrogate the bastard! Sure, your methods are a little questionable, but if it made that stinking BLU squeal, we'd have been more than happy to let you do it! No, I think there's another reason you healed him. Something that made you feel the need to stow his ass away, and I'm gonna find out, or so help me, I'll be exercising my second amendment rights a little early today!"

Medic had been expecting this question, and she hoped, really hoped her excuse would pass, "He vas seriously injured, Herr Soldier. He vas in no condition to be interrogated at der time. But I knew djou vould get like zis und insist upon ein immediate interrogation. Also, zer action of his concealment aided in gainink his trust und also information."

"Since when have you cared about gaining people's trust?" Soldier spat at her. "I've seen how you operate Medic, and trust is hardly a key factor when you interrogate the sons of bitches we call prisoners! No, you wanted to gain his trust, but for some other reason. Maybe it was your hypocratmik thingamagig, maybe it was for something else, but you did NOT bring him for our benefit!"

"It vas a momentary weakness," Medic tried again, a little closer to the truth. She wasn't afraid of Soldier. He ran a tight ship, he came up with good plans - or at least, was good at picking out the people who would come up with the good plans - and she had a certain degree of respect for him, but she did not fear him, "It vill not occur again. Und I am _not_ a traitor."

Soldier sighed. "You're lucky we rely on your Kraut ass Medic, otherwise this kind of stunt would've earned you a one way ticket straight to hell!" he growled at his prisoner. "But don't think that lets you off the hook. You say you're not a traitor? Then you're gonna prove it to me by taking the life you just saved. Once Spy is done picking apart that scrawny little waste of skin for information, I'm going to give you a gun, if you don't put a bullet in his head, I'll put one in yours myself. We clear on that, missy?"

Medic bit down on her lip at that order. It wasn't as if she hadn't killed people before. And a gun was a lot faster than the long list of other options. The order wasn't entirely unexpected either. If she didn't shoot Scout, she'd be killed. And he'd die anyway. Chilly logic had always worked better for her than relying on her emotions, "Ja," she said finally, "Das is clear, Herr Soldier."

"Good," Soldier replied, rising back up and heading for the door. "I'll be back soon enough. By then, you'd better get your war face on, because for once, you'll be killing someone like an American." And with that, he opened the cell door and slammed it shut behind him, leaving Medic to her thoughts.

"Ja, maybe I'll sue Scout into zer six feet under," Medic said sarcastically to the closed door. This was turning out even worse than she'd expected. And she'd utterly failed at getting Scout any leniency. There was nothing to do now, but pray to a God she didn't believe in, for a miracle that she didn't deserve.

* * *

"Whoa! Hey! Watch the material!" Scout shouted as Spy dragged him through the hallways. This wasn't his first time being interrogated, having been arrested a couple times during his childhood, so this was nothing new to him. However, getting interrogated by someone like Spy wasn't such an old concept for the street kid. Of course by now, he had expected to be killed, but how painful it would be was a different story, and Spy was trained to make people sing like birds by the time he was through with them. But Scout's gameplan was clear. Medic told him the best course was to be honest, and for the most part, that was what he intended on doing. Hopefully, that would earn him a little less suffering.

"You are lucky I am only dragging you by the belt, Scout," Spy told him, pulling him along quickly.

"Now you're in trouble, ya mongrel!" Sniper informed Scout cheerfully, "Our Spy is one bonzer interrogator! By the time he's done you're gonna wish our dog of a quack let you cark it!"

"He is speaking English, da?" Heavy asked Spy quietly.

"Non, he est speaking Australian," Spy informed Heavy. Sniper didn't appear to take any offence at this.

"What the hell are you, Spy's boyfriend?" Scout asked, this remark a tad more offensive than that of Spy's or Heavy's. "Seriously, you sound like you've been 'interrogated' by him a couple times yourself!" He knew insulting the people who had guns to his back wasn't a good idea, but honestly he didn't see how Sniper could make the situation worse for him than it already was.

"Nah, wouldn't that be yer ole mum?" Sniper smirked and poked Scout in the back with his rifle, "Keep movin'."

It wasn't long at all before they'd reached what Soldier had called 'the dark room', "You vill both vait outside," Spy told Sniper and Heavy, "I vill be having a nice, friendly chat wiz our young intruder."

"What if he tries to top yer?" Sniper asked.

"I zink I can deal wiz one little boy," Spy replied, before pulling Scout into the room.

Now Scout and Spy were alone. This was where things were gonna get interesting. The dark room earned its name quite well, as for the exception of a dim light bulb over a small wooden table with a chair on each end, it was pitch black. As the door was shut behind them, Spy dragged Scout to one of the chairs and forcefully sat him down. "Geez. A little sore from the asskicking I gave you yesterday?" he unwisely taunted his interrogator. Scout knew eventually he was going to have to cooperate, but he and Spy had some bad blood between them, which Sniper had reminded him of, so he at least wanted to get some of his own words in before he gave in and started giving straight answers.

"I zink you are still sore from zer knifing I gave you," Spy returned smoothly, "Now of course, you are just a Scout... I would not expect you to know anything of importance..." this was to provoke Scout. Angry people had much looser tongues, "But I think ve are all a little concerned about zer circumstances under which you arrived. Both you and your new ami Medic are in deep trouble. I will tell you that your only hope is to tell me everyzing you know about any treachery wiz regard to eezer team."

"Look man, all I know is that you stabbed me, she found me, she saved me. That's about it," Scout answered truthfully. "I don't know why she did it, but she did, and she didn't want you guys to find out. So that's why I was in your warehouse helping your Heavy lose some weight."

"Hmmm... I suppose you find it difficult to talk to me," Spy smirked, "Perhaps you would prefer," he pressed his cloaking device, and transformed into a mirror image of the BLU Engineer, "To talk to me, sonny? I'm your pal, ain't I?" he asked, his voice a perfect imitation of the RED Engineer's aged Texan accent.

"Oh, that's real cute," Scout scoffed at the now disguised Spy. "What, is that supposed to be some kind of psyche out or something? You pretend to be our Engineer and you drive me crazy or something? Man, and our Spy said you were tough! Guess that only applies when we've got our backs turned!"

"No deal, pal?" Spy asked, "Well perhaps you'd find it easier to talk," he pressed the cloak device again, "To me? You know you can tell me anything, bro!" he said, his voice now Scout's own Boston accent. It was definitely creepy, seeing his identical double sitting across from him, "You ain't gonna turn your back on somebody this awesome, are ya?"

"Look man, I'd told you everything I know," Scout replied, backing away into his seat as he tried to mask the fact he was creeped out by this doppelganger. "Medic saved my ass, and I don't know why, alright? You wanna know her reasons, I ain't the guy to ask!" For the most part he was telling the truth. Even now, he wasn't exactly sure why Medic saved his life. But then again, he knew that she didn't either. At least not yet.

"Yeah, Medic helped out a lot yesterday, didn't she? Well maybe," another press of the cloaking device, "Djou vould find it easier to talk viz me?" A perfect double of the RED medic was sitting in front of him, identical from her stern face, to her solid boots, to her thick German accent, "After ezeryzink I've done for djou, djou vouldn't hide anyzink from me, nein?" she - or he - stood up even in the slow, ominous way that Medic had perfected, "Last night... it vas mad... passionate... vas it not?"

Scout's eyes widened. He knew. He didn't know how, but he knew! And both he and Medic would be in real deep shit if anyone else in the base found out. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" came his first lie. "Last night, we didn't even talk! She was too pissed at me for being the reason she got thrown in there! I mean, if we didn't even speak, why the hell would we fuck?"

Medic - or rather, Spy - smiled in that eerily chilly way Medic had. It had been a guess, from Medic's dishevelled appearance, but Scout looked like a deer in headlights, and that confirmed it. It was his job to get the truth out of the boy amy way he could. That didn't exclude lying through his teeth, "Vas I not so unexpectedly... fiery?" he asked, "Did djou know," he maintained the disguise, "Zat if a man is truly at ease wiz his sexuality, he can kiss anozzer man wizzout ein problem?" he dropped the cloak to show himself, "And I am very, very at ease wiz my sexuality."

"W-what?!" Scout exclaimed. Was he saying what he thought he was saying? Was he actually implying that he wanted... to kiss him? "Look man! There ain't a chance in hell I'm kissing you!" he shouted in alarm and offense. "Especially after the shit you pulled with my mom!"

"Oh non, cherie," Spy cloaked himself as Medic again, since that seemed to have the best effect, this time not bothering with the accent, "To be precise, I have been wiz you since you vere taken into zer varehouse. Zer art of seduction is not exactly Medic's forté... but she is very good at healing the body... if not so much zer mind."

"Wait, are you suggesting that..." Scout started, but he was too flabbergasted by the idea to finish his sentence. "No...it couldn't... but she...and I...and her...WHAT?!"

Spy returned to using Medic's voice. He knew it didn't make any sense, that if Scout thought about it rationally, he'd realise it was a blatant lie. But thinking about things was never Scout's forté, and right now he was practically panicking, "Djou tolt me so much last night, Scout," he smiled, "Vy is zat so difficult to do now? Or... djour comrades could learn about how djou are incapable ov tellink ein man from ein voman."

"But... it's impossible..." Scout muttered, his mind still furiously at work trying to comprehend Spy's bluff, "I mean... you... me.... the cell... how the hell did that even work?!"

"Zer disguises are very convincing, ja?" Spy chuckled, watching Scout cover his face with his hands. Give a man cause to question his sexuality, and he'd fall apart like a sandcastle on a hot day, "Perhaps now ve can talk about djour comrades... djour strategies... djour intelligence..." he dropped the disguise, "Unless you vould razzer ve talked more about our vunderful night togezzer?"

Scout's face remained buried in his hands. He could not believe what he was hearing. It was degrading on so many levels. At this point, he'd be more than willing to take a bullet to the head just so he wouldn't have to think about it anymore, but knowing how much of a sick son of a bitch Spy was already, he'd probably deny it just to toy with him some more. "Ugh. What do you wanna know?" came Scout's muffled, agonized answer.

"Everyzing," Spy smiled ominously at his handiwork. How ironic. Usually Medic softened up his victims with her ingenious malpractice, but it seemed she could have just as good an effect when the only instrument she had was her own body. He'd have to congratulate her later, just to see the look on her face, "But ve vill start wiz zer exact location of your intelligence portfolio-"

Suddenly an alarm blared out, "INTRUDER ALERT! BLU SPY IS IN THE BASE!" the alarm blared.

"Oh, thank fucking God," Scout muttered. Almost immediately after he said this, Soldier burst into the room, his shotgun held tightly within his arms. "Spy! Get that turd back to his cell! It's him he's after!" Soldier belted out his order. "Guard him and Medic with your Jerry Lewis inspired life!"

Spy slapped his forehead, "Mon dieu!" he cursed. So close to making Scout talk - and the alarm just had to give the boy enough hope to close his mouth again! On the bright side, his next interactions with Medic would be fascinating, "Ve should cut our losses, and execute him right now!" he stated, producing his pistol.

"No, dammit! He's our only leverage against the BLU's Spy!" Soldier protested. "Get him back to the cell! We'll be able to lure that French bastard there and corner him! He'll have no way out once we've blocked his escape route!"

Spy muttered something in French under his breath, but then pressed his pistol to the back of Scout's head, "You heard him. Time to meet up wiz your lady friend again, petit encule."

_Oh, great._ Scout thought, dreading the awkward moment to end all awkward moments. Getting out of his chair, he let Spy guide him via gunpoint back to his cell. As the two walked off, they could hear Soldier running off behind them, presumably to find the BLU Spy. He had better hurry his ass up, the slim prisoner thought. At this point, the sooner he got rescued and put this whole mess behind him, the better.

Back at the cell, Medic was cursing and banging on the door. What the hell use was she against the BLU Spy in here? She should be out there, ubercharging Heavy, or guarding the briefcase... or SOMETHING, anything other than sitting pointlessly in a cell-

"What the HELL are you doing, sitting in here?!" Soldier shouted as he slammed open the door, "Get out there and ubercharge Heavy! The BLU Spy-"

"Is in zer base, ja, I heard," Medic growled, stepping out and looking around, "So vere is mein medigun? It's difficult to ubercharge wizzout-" a heavy hand tapped her on the shoulder, and she became aware of a looming presence, "Oh, die holle," she muttered as she looked up at the BLU Heavy, just before his punch slammed her into the wall, and the BLU Spy dropped his cloak.

"Remember, ve need her alive," the BLU Spy emphasised as Medic started to get to her feet again, and a kick to the kidneys knocked her into another wall. At the end of the corridor, RED Spy and Scout were just rounding the corner.

What he saw both surprised and alarmed him. "Heavy! Stop it man!" he shouted as the BLU Heavy was thrashing Medic. "She ain't like the other REDs! She patched me up, see? She's cool! Quit beating her down!" He would've made more of a physical effort to stop him, but considering he had RED Spy's pistol mere inches away from his skull, he thought it best not to.

The whole situation froze up. Then Heavy picked up Medic by the hair, and the BLU spy pressed his pistol to the back of her head, "Drop zer scout," he told the RED Spy carefully.

There was a brief pause, "Drop zer medic," the RED Spy returned.

Medic gasped a few times for breath, struggling in Heavy's grip, "Verdammt, Spy!" she shouted up at her comrade, "Don't just stand zere! Shoot zem!" she shouted, gesturing to her captors, just before Heavy slammed her sideways into a wall. She wasn't physically weak, but in the grip of the BLU team's Heavy, she was as helpless as a baby.

"Dammit Heavy! They've got the message!" Scout shouted at his comrade. It was true that she just told RED Spy to shoot members of his own team, but at this point it was probably the only thing TO say that wouldn't land her in hot water. Besides, Scout feared that if BLU Heavy roughed her up too much, RED Spy would be tempted to pull the trigger on him. It was definitely better for captives if the giant Russian used his head for once and stopped beating on Medic.

There was another chilly silence, "If you do not drop zer medic, I vill shoot your scout," RED Spy informed BLU Spy and Heavy.

"If you shoot zer scout, I vill 'drop' zer medic," Spy replied, "Ve can alvays get another scout. How fast can you get anozzer medic?"

The silence lasted a little longer, and finally Medic grimaced, "Drop zer dammt scout, Spy," she said resignedly. It was two against one, and despite being in the RED base, the BLU team had the advantage.

Scout looked at Medic with obvious gratitude. He knew he was saving her own skin just as much as his, but it was still the second time she had tried to spare his life, despite her being a RED. "So," he addressed RED Spy, turning his eyes back toward his captor. "You gonna let me go or what?"

"Zer Scout is all you came for?" the RED Spy checked, and released Scout, training his gun on the back of Scout's head, "Now release Medic."

"When we are outside RED base, we release Medic," Heavy replied firmly, "Come now, little Scout. You are much missed at BLU Base."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Scout replied with sarcasm as he walked over to Heavy's side. He was pretty sure his capture was as least going to earn him some teasing on Sniper's part, and a longwinded lecture on Soldier's, but at least after that it would all be over with, and he would never have to think about this mess ever again. "Let's get the hell outta here," he said to Heavy and Spy. "I've seen enough of RED Base to last me numerous lifetimes."

"Verdammt! I knew zis vould happen!" Medic cursed as she was pulled towards the RED base's exit by Heavy. This was another let down for being valuable for the team. If she hadn't been so, her comrades might have risked firing in the direction of the members of the BLU team, to stop them. As it was, it was an extremely problematic hostage situation. They were always nasty.

Scout remained silent as he followed BLU Spy and Heavy toward the RED Base's exit. He felt somewhat guilty for dragging Medic into this mess, even though if he hadn't, he would've been a goner. Once they reached BLU Base, he would see what he could do to help her out. He knew at this point, releasing the doctor was far from a viable option, but at least maybe he could see about lessening her time in a cell. Scout at least owed her that much.

Following them, Spy was perceptive enough to know that even once they were outside the base, they were highly unlikely to release Medic. But even though he didn't like the chilly German, she was still a comrade, and to start shooting would result most likely in her death. And thus, no medic in the base. Most likely they planned to replace their old Medic with her, and she did not look as if she was looking forward to this at all.

As Scout trailed behind his two allies and their new captive, he couldn't help but feel a tad vulnerable. Of course, without weapons and a shirt in enemy territory, you'd have to be a fool not to feel somewhat uneasy. "Hey uh, I don't suppose you guys have a weapon for me?" Scout asked Heavy and BLU Spy. "Cuz I'm feeling kinda... naked here."

"Ve found your veapons from vhere you vere captured," Spy handed him his Sandman and pistol, and Scout remembered how Medic had knocked them right out of his hands when she'd taken him in.

"Thanks," Scout replied, taking the two weapons and holding them in each hand. It felt weird to him, being able to wield these two instruments of death with ease, when only a day ago, he couldn't even hold them long enough to get a good shot on someone. Again, it reminded him just how much he had owed to Medic. Hopefully, at least the majority of his comrades on BLU would feel the same way once he told them the whole story, but for now, he was going to keep his mouth shut. An enemy base was hardly the place to talk about the fate of a hostage, especially when they had no intention of ever returning her.

They were approaching the exit now. Medic gritted her teeth. She was not going to allow herself to be taken prisoner like this by a bunch of no-good BLUs - god, she sounded like Soldier! She twisted violently in Heavy's grip, and had just barely managed to pull herself loose, when he struck her again, and she crumpled. One more hit, and she blacked out, vaguely aware of Scout's.

Heavy picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, "I do not like this," he pointed out, "We are in base, we should dispose of cowardly little enemies now."

"Soldier's orders vere to retrieve Scout, and if possible acquire a prisoner," Spy spoke calmly, "Both primary and secondary objectives have been fulfilled; we should not take further risks. This vas zer plan."

While he kept his thoughts to himself, Scout found this bit of news odd. If Soldier was planning an assault on the RED Base, why would he only settle with collecting him and an extra hostage? A rescue mission like this was the perfect excuse to deal some real damage to the REDs. They could've killed some more of their men, or even taken their intelligence folder. It wasn't like Soldier to settle for only a small portion of the marbles. But despite this oddity, Scout didn't think too much into it. He was alive and in almost perfect condition, and that was the main thing on his mind at the moment. And besides, Soldier thinking sanely for once was a miracle, no matter what the cause. And if there was anything Scout learned recently is that you don't question miracles. The best thing to do is to let them happen and be grateful when they do.

"What are you DOING?!" a voice behind them shouted, "You're letting them get away WITH OUR MEDIC!" The three of them broke into a run, dodging a rocked fired from the Soldier's rocket launcher. A target about three feet to the left of Scout exploded.

"Shit!" Scout cursed, his ears ringing from the sound of the nearby explosion. It figures he would've had to deal with RED Soldier one last time before this was through. And the bitch about it was there wasn't much anyone present could do about the mad rocketeer. Especially not with a hostage in tow. So, Scout did what he did best; he kept running. Trying his best to stay out of Spy's and Heavy's paths, he started to dash in a zig-zag pattern. It was harder to hit a target going several directions than it was to hit a target only heading straight.

For whatever reason, Scout felt like he was running a lot slower than usual, but that was probably the prospect of fiery, explosive death. But they reached BLU territory with no further injuries. The three of them, plus one unconscious medic, slowed to a halt. Spy turned to Scout and Heavy, "Gentlemen," he spoke calmly, "Our objective has been completed."

"Great, now I can have a heart attack," Scout panted, feeling for the hundredth time as though he had just had the run of his life. He took a quick glance at Medic, who was still in Heavy's hands. Apart from being knocked out by the biggest fists the world has ever known, she seemed alright. "Hey guys, do me a favour, will ya?" he addressed both Spy and Heavy. "Go easy on RED Medic, alright? She one that patched me up after RED Spy stabbed me. I know she's still an enemy and all, but she's still the reason I'm here. I ain't asking you to go all soft or nothin', but just try not to be too rough either, okay?"

* * *

Breech: Well? Where's those reviews? I want reviews!


	4. Interrogation

* * *

The Right Colour

Co-Written by Breech Loader and ShdOzzy

* * *

Breech: There's a freaking HEATWAVE going through the country, and I'm sitting here, sweating my damn ass off. You're lucky I'm not just lying in an ice bath or something, and actually getting the next chapter of the story.

ShdOzzy: This chapter – some interrogation, without actual torture. No torture! Not this chapter, anyway.

* * *

Chapter Four: Interrogation

Last time, it had been the BLU Scout who was held prisoner in an enemy base. This time, it was the RED Medic. When she opened her eyes, she instantly regretted it. Her head was pounding, the light was being shone in her eyes, and a quick check discovered that her hands were tied behind the back of a wooden chair. She automatically started twisting her wrists, trying to loosen the knots. She didn't call out for help. After all, she'd been knocked out and tied up, and whoever had done so probably wasn't going to let her go. There was no good reason to let them know she was awake.

"Hey," came a voice to Medic's right. She turned around to see Scout, leaning up against the wall. He was back in his traditional BLU uniform, his weapons all present and accounted for as they were strung across his back and in his belt, "Sorry about the ropes. Spy did 'em. I told him and the others not to be too rough but... well, let's just say it took all my 'suading just to talk Soldier into letting me guard you," Scout explained apologetically. "So uh... aside from the obvious, you feelin' okay?"

Medic opened her mouth to say something very, very rude, but finally found the right insults, "Vat do djou zink?" she asked, and instantly regretted speaking. Even the sound of her own voice hammered on the inside of her skull. She tried to work her hands in the ropes again, but had to admit, Spy had done a good job.

"Uh... right," Scout replied, realizing what a stupid question he had just asked. He'd almost forgotten how he felt when he got clobbered by Heavy himself for trying to take his Sandvich. The next morning wasn't too pleasant for him either. Not to mention Spy could tie one hell of a knot. He couldn't see her getting out of her bonds any time soon. In fact, he really couldn't see her escaping in any fashion at all. Perhaps that's why Soldier let him take the guard duty; because it was hardly needed. "Hey, listen. Um... you were right about Soldier," Scout continued, trying to keep the silence between them to a bare minimum. "He's pretty much told all of us that he's set on having you become our new Medic. I'm gonna try and do what I can for ya, but there ain't really that much to be done outside of flatout treachery."

"Ja, I suppose now it is mein turn to be reliant on mein comrades," Medic glared at Scout. He seemed perhaps a little more nervous than expected, for being in a room with an unarmed, restrained doctor, "But I see vy djou are zer first guard duty. Djou are to convince me to become zer healer for zer BLU base. But I vill not betray mein comrades."

"Well... okay, yeah. That's basically why he sent me down here," Scout came clean with the captive doctor. "But hey, it was either me or Spy that was gonna try to convince ya first. Figured it might've been better if I had a go first before he started." Scout still vividly remembered his encounter with the RED Spy. He still wasn't sure that what he'd said was true or not, but he wasn't going to be asking anytime soon, as he still couldn't find a way to do so without sounding like a complete jackass no matter what the outcome.

Medic shook her head, _"I cannot believe I had sex with you,"_ she muttered in German, before looking up again, "Or djou may be Spy right now," she added, "Eezer vay, djou haff failed." Spy had taken the time to secure the ropes binding her wrists to the chair. Smart, "All zis trouble for der Hippocratic Oath. Remind me nezzer to bozzer wiz it again."

"I think either way, you're not gonna have the chance to," Scout replied. "I mean, you get rescued by the REDs, Soldier'll be watching you like a hawk, and you join us... I guess our Soldier would be watching you like a hawk too, but at least you wouldn't have to worry about me getting any more stab wounds. I think one time getting my chest cut open's enough for me to learn my lesson."

Medic groaned and hung her head. She knew that in all technicality, Scout hadn't betrayed her. If things hadn't worked out this way, she'd have had to shoot him. He didn't exactly have much choice in the matter. But her aching jaw argued otherwise, "Forget it," she said, staring at the floor, "Send in zer clowns."

Scout sighed. He knew he wasn't going to convince her, but he at least wanted to try for both their sakes, knowing that perhaps the best thing for her to do right now would be to cut her losses and willingly join the BLUs. However, her loyalty to the REDs was deeper than he'd realized. Pushing himself off the wall, he left for the door, accepting defeat. Before opening it to leave, he turned back around at Medic. "You sure you wanna do this?" he asked her. "Once I'm outta here, the shit's really gonna hit the fan."

Medic couldn't bring herself to look up. She had spent a lot of time in the line of fire, healing her comrades. She was no coward. But nobody sane ever enjoyed going through pain, which she strongly suspected would start up soon, "Do not zink I do not care for djou, Scout. But I cannot betray mein comrades."

As Scout looked on at her, a pang of guilt hit him in the chest. He knew this was wrong. By all accounts, he should be helping Medic get back to RED Base. But like Medic, he had his own loyalties, his own comrades to serve, and he couldn't betray them either. "Well, you gotta do what you gotta do," Scout responded. "Sorry I couldn't be more of a help." Not daring to look at the tied up doctor a second more, he immediately left the cell, where the BLU Soldier and Spy were waiting for him. "Your turn," he said to Spy, barely getting the words out of his mouth.

Spy gave Scout a devilish smirk. Of course, he had known all along that the boy would fail. Aside from having the wit of a cantaloupe, the young Bostonian had too much of a weak spot for the RED Team's Medic. Perhaps it was because she had saved his life and he mistook it for kindness on the made surgeon's part, or perhaps there was more going on between the two that met the eye. Either way, Soldier was foolish to think that Scout could to the job that Spy was clearly far more qualified for. Lighting a cigarette, he strutted into the cell, inhaling the toxic fumes as he approached the immobile Medic, and then bent down to blow them into her face. "I trust I have made your accommodations satisfactory, ma chere'." Spy mocked her as he watched her struggle to keep his smoke from entering her nostrils.

Medic coughed a couple of times, her eyes watering behind her glasses, "Smokink is ein filthy habit," she returned briskly, "I hope djour lunks rot." It was bad enough that back at the RED base Spy smoked endlessly, without having it blown in her face.

"Oh, now that is quite harsh to say, non?" Spy laughed at her insult as he picked himself back up and drew on his cigarette once more. "Especially since ve have been so generous as to offer you a position on our team. After all, it is clearly vat you wanted, having saved our Scout from zat RED filth who calls himself my equal."

"Das vas not vy I rescued him," Medic replied. Perhaps the worst part about this was that she still wasn't sure why she had rescued him. But for now, the lie would have to make do, "He vould make ein convenient source ov information for mein comrades," she narrowed her eyes and added a measure of truth, "Und I vas under orders to shoot him."

"Of course you were," Spy dismissed her claims as he exhaled another puff of nicotine-laced smoke, the room starting to fill with the semi-poisonous substance. It didn't exactly matter whether she was telling the truth or not. He wasn't here to uncover her past, as fun a concept as that sounded. No, he was her to secure her future as an agent for the BLU Team. And he would sway her to his cause... one way or another. "Although, given your mongrel of a leader, such an order would not surprise me," Spy continued. "After all, the REDs are quite the savages. No morals, no code, no honour... not like the BLU Team. Here, we bear the colour of truth and courage. Your talents would be better suited here than with that... scum, for lack of a better word."

"Ja, because zis is such ein courageous act," Medic sneered, "As is zer tiptoeink behind ozzers under disguise so brave. Hosensheisser..." she coughed a couple more times, despite an attempt not to, "Ov course djou believe djou are zer heroes. Das is vat djou are brainwashed to believe."

"The same could be said of you, Medic. After all, it was not ve who started this war..." and as Spy spoke, his cloaking device began to take effect, transforming him into an exact duplicate of the RED Team's Soldier, American accent and all, "...But there are those on your team who would continue it, despite both our sides having suffered many a loss." He activated the device again, this time changing into the RED Engineer. "Tell me, missy, do y'all think I would've died out there if the REDs weren't so darn stubborn?" he asked Medic in Engineer's trademark Texan dialect.

"Leck mich, hurensohn," Medic spat, "Even djour own comrades haff no faith in djou. Zis var goes on because djou filthy varmongers vill nezzer agree to peace." She refused absolutely to look at Spy in his disguises, turning her face away. While they didn't agree on everything, Engineer had been a good friend, and looking at Spy's perfect imitation made her feel sick.

"Is that so, missy? You don't seem so sure," the false Engineer commented, noticing her outright refusal to look at the spitting image of her fallen comrade, "Why donch'all say that again?" He walked forward, and with one hand, he grabbed Medic by the chin and sharply turned her head to face him. With the other hand, he removed the goggles, revealing to the doctor his baby BLU eyes. "Look at your fallen friend," he ordered the German. "Look at him right in his eyes and tell him that he didn't die for a worthless cause."

She couldn't say it. Even when she knew it was a fake standing right there. She was a lousy liar anyway. She closed her eyes tightly, refusing to look at him, "Djou haff no respect for zer dead," she hissed, "Did djou even bury djour own doctor? Nein, das is too... _human_ for djou!"

"Now I wouldn't say that..." Spy began, before changing again... this time, into Medic herself. He began to speak in German, his accent almost perfect, _"If I was you. I wonder how difficult it is for you to look into the mirror, to stare into cold, grey-brown eyes with all the compassion of a rattlesnake. A figure who has killed in the most brutal fashions, the most heinous ways... In fact, I think it's safe to say that you've taken as many lives as you've spared. That can change. All you need to do is join us, and I promise you will never have to kill again."_

Medic snarled under her breath, and returned to her native language, _"I will show you what I think when I look in the mirror,"_ she growled, _"All you have to do is untie me."_ The unpleasant part was that even though she'd never kept count, it was probably true. She could be a sadistic bitch. But that wouldn't change by switching teams. Most of the time, she had to be given specific orders not to kill an enemy, except for the occasional stab of the Oath, _"To be your medic... That would change nothing. My decisions to take life were my own."_

Spy gave Medic a smirk, disturbingly out of place on her own visage. _"You say that as if you do not have the potential to save life as well,"_ he remarked. Then, he used his device to transform again, this time... into the BLU Scout. "You had me at your mercy. You could've done away with me like the little street rat I was, yet despite all that, you spared me," Spy gave off his best impression of the Boston boy as humanly possible. "And frankly, I don't buy that you did it to carry out orders. Your Soldier is hardly the most subtle of creatures. He would never give such a command. No, whatever your reasons, you saved me of your own volition. Maybe that ain't something the REDs appreciate, but here we admire that kind of valour. And if you join us, you will not be persecuted for it."

"Nein!" Medic shouted, for once losing her cool, "I vill not betray mein comrades, mein friends!" she took a few breaths, trying to think straight, and narrowed her eyes, now speaking in French - although her German accent remained as thick as ever, _"Djou are zer vun who is zer coward, zer traitor... zer liar, zer scum. Vill djou stand zere and make me suffer? Or be human?"_ She hoped that by speaking Spy's own language, she could gain his trust. That was why so many doctors were multi-lingual after all - although not usually to take advantage of their patients.

_"You speak my language quite well. I am impressed."_ Spy complimented Medic as he reverted back to his true form. _"If we speak alike, then perhaps we can think alike. I am not the monster you think I am. I only wear masks because it is easier to communicate with many faces. But if you insist that I speak plainly, then I shall. After all, I am here to make an ally out of you, not an enemy. I doubt that the RED Spy would extend such courtesy."_

_"I do not vant to betray mein comrades,"_ Medic was immensely relieved that she wasn't faced with her mirror image any longer, nor that of the Scout, _"Nein, zer only peace our employers desire is peace through conquest. But vould djou choose mein comrades over djour own?"_ She shook her head to try and clear it of the stench of tobacco, _"Und vill djou not put out das accursed cigarette?"_

_"Heh. I only smoke to relax, a concept I believe you should get more acquainted with, but as you wish,"_ Spy obliged as he walked over to the wall and used it to put his cigarette out, _"But back to your main point, no, I would not betray my own people, but only because I have experienced both sides of the battlefield, serving honestly or otherwise, and having done so, I feel that BLU is the superior side. Give it a chance, and I believe that you might as well."_

_"Mein comrades vill come for me,"_ Medic replied, _"Vould djours come for djou?"_ It was clear to see that she was tired out from arguing her case. She hung her head. Spy had not broken her, but what he had learnt was that she didn't really believe that the war was just. She looked away from him, sick of arguing. She wished for once that she was the crazed patriot that Soldier was. At least then she'd find it easy to ignore Spy. As it was, she could only repeatedly turn down his offer. Joining the BLU team would not change them, or the war, or her.

_"We came for Scout, didn't we?"_ Spy answered her question, _"We measure the worth of a teammate's life by his commitment, not his 'worth.' Perhaps you do not believe this, but in time, I assure you, you shall."_ And with that, Spy threw his burnt cigarette into the nearby corner and made for the door, but before leaving, he issued some final words to Medic, _"Perhaps for all our sakes, you will come to this realization sooner rather than later."_ And with nothing else to say, he left Medic to her own devices.

True, he had not broken her yet, but this was not an unforeseeable outcome, and the battle was far from over. There was not one mortal man nor woman who could stand firm against Spy's calculative mind for long. If Medic would not join them today, she would tomorrow. If not tomorrow, then the next day. How long it took hardly mattered. Eventually, her will would fall just like the others. But for now, he would remain content with the progress he had made, and so would Soldier and Scout, as he found them standing outside waiting for him. "I have not broken her yet, Gentlemen," Spy told them, "But I will soon enough. I believe I have gained some resemblance of trust. If I can maintain it, I should break through to her."

Soldier clapped Spy on the back, "We'll get that lousy Nazi chick to change her ways yet!" he said triumphantly, "Those slimy REDs are about as loyal as the Italians were to Germany back in my World War 2 days! And if she doesn't, she'll always be good for some intel!"

"Ah yes, intel. My favourite kind of interrogation," Spy mused, a sly grin on his face. "I guarantee you Soldier, if we do not have her loyalty, we shall have any and all knowledge of the REDs that she possesses."

Scout felt helpless as he looked between Spy and Soldier. Medic was one tough cookie if she managed to survive Spy's brain-fucks without giving into to his crooked will, but from the looks of it, he planned to keep going, and he didn't know how long she was going to survive Spy's second attempt, or heaven forbid, his third. And the worst part about it was that he couldn't do a damn thing to stop it, lest he got thrown into a cell with her again. All he could do was hope that Medic remained strong, and that maybe, just maybe, she had an ace up her sleeve, "Umm... Just outta curiosity..." he interrupted Spy and Soldier as a thought occurred to him. "...What's gonna happen if Spy doesn't break her?"

"Are you questioning my skills, boy?" Spy growled, offended by his question.

"No, not at all!" Scout quickly corrected himself. "I mean, I'm just asking if she COULD resist you, what would happen to her?"

"We hold her until we can negotiate a deal with those stinkin', cowardly REDs!" Soldier replied proudly, "They get their Medic back, in exchange for a full-scale surrender!"

"And if they don't?" Scout further questioned. "I mean, I don't mean to question your logic or anything, but I think they'd be a little more likely to try and rescue her than to just give up."

"Then we'll take down every one of 'em!" Soldier answered, as loud and obnoxious as ever, "And as for her, well she'd better join us, if she knows what's good for her!"

"Uh-huh. Well, sounds good to me," Scout lied in order to humour Soldier. In reality, that had been the answer he'd been dreading. The way he saw it, Medic had either one of two options: Continue to be emotionally tortured by Spy until she agreed to join the BLUs, or face eventual extermination when the REDs came to save her. As of now, the BLUs had the biggest advantage, what with the REDs lacking both their Engineer and their Medic. If they attacked, the BLUs would surely win, and by that time if Medic wasn't one of them, she would be as good as dead. It was a difficult situation, one that had Scout wondering if he was indeed on the right side.

* * *

In the cell, Medic stood, chair and all, and started to slam it against the wall, in hopes that she could break it and thus break free.

But eventually, she had to cease ramming the chair against the wall and sat down again. It was simply too solid, and she was still sore from being knocked out by Heavy. If the BLU spy was anything like as good as the RED spy, he was going to break her. Either through gaining her friendship or making her just give up. Even with this knowledge she wasn't entirely sure of how long she could hold out. She knew her comrades would come, whether they came to rescue her for her abilities or for her was irrelevant. But what she feared was that they wouldn't get there before she cracked.

* * *

Breech: And now you leave a review, saying what you think.


	5. Semi Willing

* * *

The Right Colour

Co-Written by Breech Loader and ShdOzzy

* * *

Breech: Sorry about the delay. I've just been lazy lately. More sex in this chapter. It ain't easy being the only woman in a group of 18 people...

* * *

Chapter Five: Semi-Willing

Medic glowered at her feet. She'd gotten no sleep at all last night. First off, the light in the room was too bright. Second, she was still tied to a chair. And third, she'd spent half the night trying to break the chair against the wall. It was far too solid for that though, and her back felt as if somebody had been liberally beating her for hours with a sack full of wet sand. On top of everything else, she was hungry, and thirsty, and she hadn't had a shower in three days. It wasn't always easy to wash on the battlefield, but she preferred to do it every day that she could. Now she stank of sweat, and dirt, and sex, and had a pressing desire to go to the bathroom. It wasn't actual torture, but it was close enough.

Scout sighed as he headed toward Medic's cell. Soldier had assigned him to guard duty again, but he wasn't exactly looking forward to it. This was for various reasons, the first one being was that he knew what Spy was like, and after an interrogation at his hand, seeing Medic wasn't going to be pretty. Plus, there was the added fact that he would have to be around her, knowing full well that her only way out of this alive short of a miracle was to join the BLU Team, something they both knew had a very small likelihood of actually happening. Then there was still the burning question of whether or not they actually had sex, as the memory of his own interrogation at the hands of RED Spy loomed in the back of his mind, making where he and Medic personally stood... questionable. And he was pretty sure he could think of a couple other reasons not to take the shift again, but Soldier's orders were law around here, and ignoring that law would lead to even worse consequences. So, he did as he was ordered. As he opened the cell door, he saw that Medic wasn't in the best of conditions. Hell, she was worse than he even imagined. But for her sake, he tried to keep an unfazed look about him. "Uh... morning," Scout greeted her, not able to think of anything better to say.

Medic lifted her head to look at Scout with her cool, greyish-brown eyes. Well, at least he hadn't said 'good', "Scout," she said finally. She tested her ropes. Her hair felt so greasy, it felt almost as if it was wet, "Scout..." the words stuck in her throat.

"Uh... yeah..." Scout said, a little nervous. "Don't worry. I'm not here to try to 'suade you or anything. Soldier's pretty much given that job to Spy... though, I'm not really sure how much of an improvement that is. But anyway, I'm just here to guard you today, so you won't have ta hear any 'join BLU' stuff from my trap."

"Verdammt..." Medic looked up, gritting her teeth, "Scout, I haff never in mein life begged anyvun for anyzink. But now... now I am beggink djou. Help me, verdammt!" Behind her back, she frantically twisted at her knots.

His eyes widened with shock at what she had just said. Did she just ask... no, beg... for his help? Medic? The most hardened, tough-as-nails bitch he had ever met was actually begging? _Damn. Spy must have really done a number on her..._ he thought, utterly perplexed at what he was hearing. He honestly had no idea what to do. Obviously, the right thing to do was to help her, but then there was Soldier to worry about. "I... I..." Scout started, trying to find the right words to say to the desperate Medic. But he couldn't find any.

Medic stood up, bringing the chair with her, and began to walk towards Scout, feeling worse for pleading for help than any of the other circumstances presented, "I am... askink djou. Bitten. Please. Djou vunce said djou owed me, and now I vant das owed favour. Please."

Of course, he knew Medic was right. He did owe Medic. He owed her much more than the trivial efforts he made to help her while under the constraints of BLU Team. Then a thought occurred to him. They were alone. There were no witnesses, or even cameras to see the happenings on in this room. With this in mind, perhaps there was a way to help her without getting caught by his comrades. Slowly, he walked toward her until they were face to face. "I'll help you," he whispered. "But once I let you go, you'll have to knock me out so it looks like I didn't have a part in it. Once you're free, you'll be on your own. Think you can pull an escape off without gettin' caught?"

"Ja," Medic honestly wasn't sure she could she could escape but she certainly couldn't escape like this, "Blows to zer head should not be undertaken lightly. How is tventy minutes ov unconsciousness?"

"Well, I've already dealt with blood loss. Can't be any worse than that," Scout replied as he moved to the back of her chair to undo the knots. He noticed they were quite looser than they were before. Medic must have been working on them for a long time. "Just try not to break my nose, okay? One of my bros did that to me once, and let me tell ya, that was a bitch," he requested as he continued to try and ruin Spy's handiwork.

The ropes loosened and fell off, and Medic stood up slowly, cracking various muscles and joints into place, "Ach... das feels good..." she looked at Scout, and took the Sandman off of him, "Now, turn djour back," she instructed him.

"Uh... sure," Scout complied, a little uneasy as he turned around so that his back was to her. He closed his eyes and nervously waited for the blow. There was no getting around it; what was about to happen was definitely going to hurt.

To his surprise - it didn't. One accurate blow to the back of the head later, and Scout was out cold face down on the floor. It would definitely hurt when he woke up, but there would be no lasting damage or extreme pain. Medic dropped the unfamiliar weapon, and took the keys off Scout's belt. Then something occurred to her. She was in the middle of the base, assumed contained. Why not make a try for their intelligence? It was unlikely to make things worse. She stepped outside of the room and locked the door behind her.

Of course, exhaustion, smelling like an unclean bathroom, and aching, did not make good bedfellows for stealth. There was a good reason Scout had easily twice as many captures as her, and this was explained by the fact that she wasn't as good as it. Admittedly, everybody believed that she was still tied up and locked in a room. On reflection, she doubted that Scout had this in mind when he cut her free, but hey, that was his problem right now. Still, she arrived at the holding room without consequence. Since she was also arriving without weaponry, she was starting to regret dropping Scout's Sandman back in his room.

"Going somewhere, love?" a voice spoke behind Medic. She turned around to find herself face to face with a Kukri, held by the arm of one BLU Sniper, a cocky grin across his long face as he held the blade to her chin, "Now, now. We wouldn't want you to be leavin' too early now, would we?" the Australian taunted. "Not before Spy's finished with ya, at any rate."

"Uh... I AM Spy," Medic tried. She seriously doubted it would work. For one thing, Sniper wasn't a total moron. And that was pretty much all there was to it.

"Sure you are, sweetheart," Sniper replied with a laugh. "And I'm the bloody Pope." He stepped forward, the tip of the Kukri forcing Medic to step back in kind. "Y'know, I could drag your sorry hide back to your cell right now, and tell Soldier what a naughty girl you've been, but being the kind soul that I am, I'd be more than willing to pass on by and forget I ever saw you here... for a small price, of course."

"I do not haff anyzink," Medic replied, "Not even mein medigun. Vat else could djou possibly vant?" She didn't bother to ask if he'd let her take the intel. It went kind of without saying that there wasn't a price for that. Say what you like about a guy who graded his kills on how far away from them he was, but the Snipers had a code. Well, an assassin's code, anyway.

"I wasn't always a Sniper, you know," Sniper mused. "There was once a time when I hunted animals instead of humans. Of course, tracking down big game out back in the Outback's a dangerous business in its own right, as you constantly have to be aware of your surroundings. Sight... sound... even smell comes into play when you're trying to stay alive in the constant war between man and beast. So naturally, my nose is quite adept at picking up a little more than a few distinct scents. Blood, body odour, and of course the ever-so pleasant aroma that comes with mating."

"Uh... Good for djou," Medic said, trying not to sound as uncertain as she felt. Sniper was almost as tall as Heavy, if a whole lot more lanky. Plus he had a sniper rifle slung across his back, "Ov course, I am avare das I do not smell so pleasant now..."

"No, you don't," Sniper agreed. "Which is how I was able to find you down here so easily. But there's a scent on you I haven't picked up in a long time. It's certainly one I'd never expect to invade my nostrils in this line of work; the smell of sex. Of course, when I found it was on you, I did a bloody double take. I mean, just exactly who would the terrible, sadistic medic ever shag? Could it be Spy? Nah, he ain't your type. Soldier? Probably not. That meat-headed sod couldn't last a minute. Or maybe... just maybe... it was Scout you 'ad your way with, eh? 'ad a little doctor-patient 'confidentiality'?"

Medic blinked, "Are djou goink to blackmail me?" she asked the cheerful Australian eventually, "Vy vould I haff intercourse wiz Scout? I just laid him unconscious to get here!" She knew the sentence didn't make much sense, but her English wasn't perfect. And her Australian was worse. Half the time she had to guess what Sniper was saying.

Sniper laughed at Medic's objections. "Ey, no need to get your panties all in a bunch. They've probably suffered enough as it is," he joked distastefully. "In all honestly, it doesn't really matter to me who you banged, just that you've done the deed. Now, if you'd be willing to give a repeat performance, I just might be encouraged to neglect my duties and let you walk away."

"Djou askink me VAT?!" Medic's jaw dropped, "Hundsohn! Lichten mein asch, abschaum der menschlichen gesellschaft!" Sniper had no idea what all those words meant, but he guessed they meant 'no'.

"Hmmm. Not too fluent in Nazi-speak, but I think I got the gist of that little outburst," Sniper replied. "But I suppose that's my fault for giving you the impression that you had a choice in the matter." He then advanced even further towards Medic, pinning her against the wall with his Nepalese blade. "Now, let me rephrase that, so there's no confusion," he spoke, this time in a more threatening tone. "We're going to be having some fun in here, and if you don't like it, I'll be sticking you back into your cosy little cell with Spy, and HE'LL have some fun with you. And believe you me, you'd be enjoying my kind a hell of a lot more than his."

"Sleepink viz zer enemy?" Medic asked, "Is das vat djou are sayink? Soldier vill haff djour arschelock for das..." she tried to back away again, but this time there was nowhere else to go, "I know zer are not many vomen here but... djou are not serious?"

"Oh, but I am darlin," Sninper answered, "See, ever since this stinking war began, the only action I've been gettin' was a tug on my wally ever now and again. I really can't tell you how boring that gets after a while. So, when a pretty number like you comes along, seeming so... willing... it's an offer far too tempting to pass up."

Medic could hardly believe what she was hearing. She'd agreed to Scout's offer because, apart from the fact that it was probably the last screw she was ever going to get in her LIFE, that's what it was. An offer. Not some sort of blackmailing threat. Somehow, the prospect of having the crap beaten out of her by Spy looked more favourable than effectively selling herself for her freedom. At least that was what it felt like. Not by much, though. She looked at the kukri to her neck, "I'm standink as ein prisoner in djour base," she sneered, "Vy ask anyvay?"

"You must have me mistaken for a psycho like Demoman," Sniper laughed. "You think I'm like that? No, ma'am, forcing ya is for the tossers who got no charm. But that's why I'm a bloody sniper and not a crazed gunman. Besides, even if I did feel like raping you, you don't strike me like the type not to raise merry hell, and like you said, Soldier would have my arse when he found out."

Medic glared. It wasn't that she was particularly attached to Scout - oh, one of these days she'd definitely work out why she'd helped him - and she certainly didn't look forward to the prospect of being tortured for intelligence by Spy - and by the sound of it, Sniper was suggesting he'd do worse than that - but the idea was still discomforting. She turned her back on Sniper to face the wall - probably not the smartest idea but surely NOW it couldn't get any worse, right? "Give me... two good reasons vy I should," she said briskly.

"Well, the first one's obvious. You go through with it, I let you walk free, no questions asked," Sniper began to reason with her, "And second, Soldier has been real edgy since Scout got nicked. Finding out you tried to escape, by knocking out Scout no less, he might give Spy permission to pull out all the stops with you. Heh. Give him five minutes with the stuff he's been holding back, and you'll be begging to join the BLU Team. That is, if you survive it."

Medic rapped her fingers on her arm. She should have asked for three reasons. But she had a damn good imagination when it came to doling out pain, and she was pretty sure that somebody who trained as a spy would do too, "Djou mean, right here? In der intel room?" she asked, looking slightly disgusted and also a little doubtful, turning her head to look at Sniper over her shoulder.

"That's right ma'am," Sniper confirmed with a mischievous grin. "Right here, in this room, on that table. It's still a half hour before my shift to guard the intel ends, so we should be undisturbed while you make your 'payment'."

"I vill agree," Medic said finally, her arms crossed, and still not looking sure about this at all, "If _djou _agree to take me out ov zer base. I am not goink through zis again." _And if we get caught, I am definitely going to say you forced me,_ she thought.

"Fair enough. Consider it done," Sniper replied. "Just don't think you'll be leaving with our intel. I'd be a dead man if I let you part with that."

Medic frowned, but nodded slowly. Uncomfortably, she began to unbutton her lab-coat, watching him with obvious suspicion. She still wasn't entirely convinced that this was her choice, despite having made it.

Sniper gave her an uncomforting look of approval as she began to undress. Putting the Kukri aside, but still keeping a close eye on her in case she tried any sudden moves, he began to unbuckle his belt. He was in complete control of the situation, and he was most definitely going to make the best of it.

Medic could think of many, many reasons why this was awkward, but she couldn't think which was the best one. For one thing, it was an enemy. For another, she was unsure of how much choice she had. And finally, she had a nasty feeling that she was going to enjoy this more than she had with Scout. Why did that bother her anyway? She started to unbutton her shirt, displaying a brassiere that would have made for good protection in a sandstorm. The considerable amount of fabric was vastly out of proportion to the amount of flesh it covered.

Sniper's pants fell right to the floor the second after he unzipped them, his boxers barely concealing his manhood as he looked on at his newly acquired prey. Saving that article of clothing for last, he moved onto his black vest and blue shirt, which he shed with ease, revealing his hairy chest and toned muscles. For someone who usually fought from a distance, he was well built.

Medic suddenly found herself drawn to the man, but in a different way to how she had been drawn to Scout. With Scout, it had been a curious measure of pity and a warped sense of duty. Now it seemed more like necessity - which was what her own job involved - and she would definitely not feel like she was robbing the cradle with him. She shrugged the lab-coat off her shoulders, trying not to meet his eyes, and peeled off her gloves again.

Sniper watched eagerly as Medic continued to disrobe. Now in nothing but his hat, his sunglasses and his boxers, he sat on the nearby desk as he waited for her to finish. Unleashing it now, before the action had even begun, was a bit anticlimactic for his tastes. For now, he would wait patiently, like the skilled hunter he was, and only reveal his weapon when the time was right.

Medic pulled off her boots, then unbuckled her belt and pulled down her trousers, revealing panties that were easily the equal of her bra. Her pale face slowly flushing red, she unclipped the bra, and pulled down her underwear, stepping out of it, "Ahem," she spoke quietly, standing there stark naked, "Zis may seem a little late request, but... could djou make zis slightly less awkvard?"

"Sorry love, but I'm here to satisfy my urges, not yours," Sniper refused her as he pulled off his boxers, revealing his 'weapon'. It wasn't the biggest Medic had seen by any means, but it was still impressive. "Now, get over here and bend over. The quicker you submit, the quicker you can get this over with."

"Vell, danke for zer reassurances," Medic scowled. She drew herself up to her full height, refusing to look like a cowering, weak little whore - if she was going to be a whore for him, she was going to be the type that charged a couple of thousand bucks just for a hand job. Then she strode over to the table, and bent over, planting her hands flat on the metal, "Ov course, if djou are simply not _good_ enough to make me enjoy it, I suppose I shall haff to make do," she mocked him a little over her shoulder.

"Cheeky one, aren't you?" Sniper commented as he walked up behind her, and slapped her tight ass sharply, before lowering his boxers, "Let's see how long that'll last." Without so much as asking her if she was ready, he plunged his manhood straight into her vagina. Sniper hummed with satisfaction as he once again felt the experience that the battlefield had denied him for so long.

Medic was no inexperienced little girl; that was for sure, managing to take it without lubricant. If it hurt, she was good enough not to show it. She took a breath, "Let's see how lonk _djou_ last," she taunted him, and started to move her butt back against his hips.

Sniper began to thrust back in kind, matching her speed and putting good force into his movements. He growled with pleasure as he began fucking her, almost sounding like one of the animals he had as a trophy on his wall back home. The stink of old sex and sweat started to mingle with that of fresh body fluids, and it turned him on further.

Medic groaned as she moved. But determined to either annoy Sniper, or turn him on, she found the breath to speak again, "Is das all djou haff?" she complained, still moving her hips vigorously, her face slightly flushed, "I hardly feel it..."

"Yeah, well maybe if you kept yer mouth from yapping at me for five seconds you'd feel something!" Sniper snapped back. Nevertheless, he sped up, giving Medic the intensity she so clearly desired, and for that matter, so did he.

Medic gritted her teeth. If she opened her mouth, she knew she'd start admitting how much she enjoyed it, and her pride simply wouldn't let her do that. Nonetheless, soft grunts and moans of pleasure escaped her, and got louder when Sniper gripped her shoulders tightly with powerful hands, pressing her down harder onto the table.

"Heh. Yeah, no complaints now, is there?" Sniper gloated as he heard her moans, thrusting even harder. He enjoyed the dominance he had over her, her desire for more of him and the strength he possessed. This kind of control over a woman – especially one as strong wilfully as Medic - was a complete turn-on for him, and it only increased his will to go harder, go faster, and completely devastate her with his seemingly unmatched prowess. His animalistic grunts grew more frequent as his own pleasure continued to build.

Medic panted harder, and a somewhat embarrassing thought entered her mind, alongside feeling all the sex, _Sniper is much better than Scout._ She enjoyed being dominated, but not the idea of either having to tell a man to dominate her, nor to simply lie back and allow herself to be dominated. Sweat started to trickle down her face, "Harder, verdammt!" she snarled underneath him, "Fuck me like ein man!"

"If you insist!" Sniper grunted as he obliged to Medic's request. He was beginning to really plow her now, sweat dripping down his hairy body with every pump, sounding like a rabid dog now as he started pushing himself to his limit. He could hardly resist a woman who actually wanted to be dominated, and in the rare occurrences he met that kind of women, he did not fail to disappoint.

The table was smooth, with no hold, so Medic gripped the other edge; the one she wasn't bent over, and held on, grunting aloud with each thrust, and her gasps becoming increasingly rapid. By now she had all but forgotten that she was letting Sniper screw her to get out of the base, and was concentrating on how surprisingly good it felt, with a grim determination to show it as little as possible. With another deep gasp for air, she continued to press back against him, trying to time her moves. Unfortunately she was enjoying it too much to time herself properly, and a mild stab of shame hit her at this realisation.

Sniper continued to fuck her, too wrapped up in his own pleasure to even care about what she was feeling at this point. Rarely had he felt so good from screwing a woman. Growling in ecstasy, he could feel his climax starting to build up, but this was far from over. Trying his best to make it last as long as possible, he continued ramming Medic, his throbbing cock surging with undeniable pleasure as he tried to delay his orgasm.

Despite her attempts to hide her pleasure, Medic couldn't hide an orgasm, which shook her entire body under Sniper, and she began to moan louder than before, her inner walls tightening around his cock. Each gasping breath became a moan, and, with her face flushed in lust and shame, she found herself panting out a few words, "Don't... stop... now..."

Sniper attempted to oblige, the grip around his manhood encouraging him to continue on, fucking her with all his might, trying his hardest not to release until she did. As far as he was concerned, this was the perfect sex for him. It was only fitting it should have the perfect ending.

Tense inside and out, Medic nodded vague approval of the continuing motions of their bodies. Chances were she would regret this later, but maybe if she enjoyed it enough now, she wouldn't regret it quite as much, and the way things were going, that might actually be a viable option. She gasped out again as Sniper wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her into a standing position, still fucking her from behind but this time with his chin on her shoulder.

"Ungh..." Sniper groaned as he continued to thrust. He didn't know how much longer he could hold it in. To keep himself from cumming early, he started pleasuring Medic by kissing her neck as well, which also served as a distraction for him. Hoping it would work, he continued to fuck her, hoping against hope that things would go according to plan.

Well, she hadn't been expecting that - which ironically made it even better. And she liked a bit of stubble on a man - it reminded her that she was indeed fucking a man and not some prepubescent teenager. Medic gritted her teeth and groped around at the hard body supporting her for something to grab hold of and squeeze. This turned out to his free wrist. So she took the opportunity to plant his hand firmly on her breasts, still gasping for breath, and no longer making any visible attempt at hiding her pleasure.

Sniper was pleasantly surprised by this bold move. As he continued assaulting her neck with his rugged mouth, he began to squeeze Medic's breasts as he moaned into her flesh. He was so close to cumming, but he continued to hold on. As a hunter, he knew that pulling the trigger too early would deny him his prize. And so, he persevered, fucking and groping until his reward was in plain sight.

Medic's grip on Sniper's wrist tightened at that, and her nails dug into his skin. Fortunately as a doctor, she had to keep them pretty short anyway, so they didn't dig in deep. She was actually starting to feel much better about the whole slightly whorish turn her captivity had taken. Too many men just gave in when a woman's orgasm started. It was impressive that Sniper was still going in her.

Sniper in turn was impressed by how strong Medic was. The women he had bedded in the past didn't usually last this long. It was indeed a challenge to keep up with her, but it was a challenge, like all, that he would persevere. He had come too far to just give up now. He would see this to the end.

Medic moaned again, her body still tensed and trembling, her head leaning back a little further, and her hands groping at what she couldn't see, to squeeze and pull at Sniper's body again. To her astonishment he had lasted out her entire orgasm so far, a feat few men ever managed.

_Just a bit longer..._ Sniper thought, continuing to hold on for dear life. Just a bit longer, and this would all have been worth it. He knew neither of them had a lot left in them, but he persevered. He was so close to the end now that he could taste it.

Medic gave another groan, still wondering at what point she had become so willing. Her orgasm was coming to its end, and that blasted BLU Sniper had actually lasted the whole thing. She suddenly felt very, very vulnerable, for more than just the obvious reasons. She was aware that Sniper wasn't just pinning her back to him, but also pretty much holding her up.

Sniper grinned. His moment had come. With one final thrust, he began releasing his load into Medic's body. He didn't ask whether he should have, because frankly he didn't care. This was his moment, his reward. And by god, was it worth the wait. He grabbed hard onto her breasts as he practically exploded inside her, letting out a moan filled with a sick sense of satisfaction and triumph.

"Hey! Out! Take it out!" Medic managed to shout out, but practically slumped right there as her own orgasm came to its gradual completion, "Uh... Verdammt!" Now she struggled, angrily, against Sniper, the realisation of how much she had practically allowed herself to be taken advantage of sinking in - right alongside how much she had enjoyed it.

"Not so fast love," Sniper chuckled, restraining Medic as his own orgasm neared its end. "Remember, YOU'RE the one who needs MY help." The Australian soon finished, and as he did, he released his semi-willing partner and pulled out, both their juices coating his cock as he looked on with a smirk on his face.

"Urgh..." Medic caught hold of the table to steady herself, and glared venomously at Sniper, "Himmel, Sniper... Djou used me." Her flushed face was turning pale with anger again, and she didn't need reminding that it had been partly her choice. She started looking around for her clothes.

"Maybe I did," Sniper callously admitted. "But from the way you were constantly saying 'fuck me harder', I'd say you got as much out of it as I did." Sniper then picked his clothes up from off the floor and began to put them back on. "Now, if you wanna get outta here before my shift ends, I suggest you get your knickers back on in a hurry. I 'aven't got much time to sneak you outta here," he said as he pulled his boxers back on.

"Halt die klapper," Medic hissed, pulling her underwear back on quickly, and feeling rather disgusting. Still, at least he was keeping his end of the bargain. His kukri was closer to her than to him, and she was faster. She supposed she could have cut his throat, even with the unfamiliar weapon, if she'd had to, "As for qvality... I vould say das djou are... passable," she added, buttoning back up her shirt.

"Yeah, sure. That's what they all say... a day before they come crawling back for more," Sniper chuckled, re-buckling the belt to his pants before moving on to his shirt. "Almost makes you wanna get captured all over again, don't it?"

"I haff enough problems viz BLU enemies vizzout adding zer risk of sexual infections to mein list," Medic sneered, pulling up her trousers and tucking them into her boots, "Djou take me out of this place, ja?" she checked, putting on her tie. She didn't know why Sniper was helping her, and she didn't want to know why.

"Yeah, sure," Sniper replied, putting his black vest back on and grabbing his Kukri. He made his way to the door and opened it a crack, checking to see if the coast was clear. His shift wasn't over yet, but he knew that Heavy liked to raid the fridge on occasion when nobody was looking. Luckily, that wasn't the case today. "Alright. Let's move," he whispered to Medic. "And be quick about it, because if we get caught, I sure as hell aint gonna defend you at the cost of my own hide."

"Qvick? Ha!" Medic sneered behind him, "Only zer Scout is faster zan me!" She was extremely glad he was holding up his end of the deal. She'd probably have had to accuse him of rape if he hadn't. And it wasn't something she liked the idea of lying about. She didn't say this out loud though. Sniper aimed for her on the battlefield often enough just for being an enemy doctor; he didn't need more reasons.

Sniper opened the door, allowing Medic to go in front of him. That way, if they were discovered, he could always hold his weapon up to her and pretend that he had caught her there. Although, he didn't tell her this was the reason for it, otherwise he was sure that further problems between the two would arise, and that was the last thing he needed right now. "Take a left here," he ordered Medic as they came across an intersecting hallway.

Medic still didn't fully trust him, but she had no choice, holding her tongue now. Scout would be waking up in a locked room by now, so he wasn't a problem. The main problem was being unarmed in an enemy base. The other was what she was going to do when she got back. Even despite being a fast healer, she still ached like hell. Soldier would probably have a lot of questions to ask; he she was lucky she'd get a chance to wash first.

"Keep heading straight," Sniper instructed, continuing to guide Medic through his home turf. "We'll be passing the armoury soon. Hopefully, no one's gonna be there. Sometimes Demoman likes to double check and make sure his bombs haven't been stolen. As if anyone was crazy enough to try and use them save for that lunatic."

Medic nodded silently. When she was sure Sniper wasn't looking, she slipped her hand into one of her many pockets, and checked. Yes, the keys and codes she'd lifted from Scout when she'd knocked him out were still there. They would come in very useful. Certainly if nothing else, their Engineer would have a lot of time changing all those locks. They hadn't walked into anybody yet and she didn't recall this part of the BLU base. So she guessed Sniper wasn't taking her back to the cell.

As they continued, they reached the armoury, just like Sniper said they would. Luckily, his assumption that Demoman would be there was less accurate than he had thought. "Well, that's one pain in the ass we don't have to deal with," Sniper commented. "Now, all we gotta do is take a right past the locker rooms, and you can go back to making sure there are enough REDs around for me to shoot. Ain't I the sweetest?"

"Oh, so das is vat else djou are getting," Medic replied, "A little target practice, ja? Schweinhund." Nonetheless she kept her voice low, not wanting to alert others.

"Well, of course. Wouldn't want your buddies to die TOO quickly now, otherwise there'd be no war to fight," Sniper explained. "And I have grown quite accustomed to getting those fat paychecks. Nothing like service on the battlefield to earn you a quick buck or two."

Medic couldn't stand his taunts anymore. Regardless of the fact that he was walking her out of the base, and had a large knife, she spun around and punched him hard in the jaw.

"Ow!" Sniper uttered, falling to the floor from the force of the blow. For someone whose job was to heal others, she could throw a mean punch. However, that didn't mean she was going to get away with it. Getting up, he withdrew his submachine gun and pointed it straight at her heart. "You'd best remember who's in charge here, missy," Sniper threatened her. "You throw another swing at me, I'm sending your sorry hide straight back to Soldier. We clear on that?"

"I would haff djou shoot me before I lead djou to kill mein own comrades," Medic spat angrily, frozen in place by the threatening gun. She growled, "Djou are hosensheisser, hidink in djour nest und shootink people in zer back, vile I am on front lines, riskink mein life for fichers like djou!"

"Oh, spare me the lecture would you darlin'?" Sniper snarled, continuing to hold his gun firmly in place at Medic's chest. "You can call me a coward all you want, but snipin's a good job. It's challengin' work, outta doors, and I never go hungry, 'cause at the end of the day, long as there's two people left on the planet, someone is gonna want someone dead, and it's better them than me. So if you're done trying to act like my mum, you wanna get moving? You're wasting both our time here."

Medic made a growling noise, sounding like an angry dog, before turning her back on Sniper again. If he was serious about sniping her comrades he'd probably take her out too, armed or not. She continued moving, feeling worse and worse with every step.

Sniper followed her, now more annoyed than smug. He hated it when people criticized him for his work, as if they themselves weren't guilty of some form of cowardice themselves. Everyone had skeletons in their closet, and he was quite sure that Medic was no exception. Finally, after what seemed like a long, and awkwardly silent trek, the two made it to the exit of BLU Base. "Well, here's where we part ways love," Sniper said. "Don't be a stranger now."

Medic looked outside the base. Her own base was nowhere in sight. He couldn't actually snipe her comrades from here. He really had been helping her. She paused and turned back to him, "Danke, shoen," she said quickly, surprising him with a brief touch to the arm, before turning and running for it, moving fast and dodging rapidly.

Sniper gave Medic an amused smile as she headed off to find her allies. Putting away his firearm, he turned around and headed back for the intel room. With luck and a little speed, he should be able to make it back there before his guard shift was over. As he quickly navigated the halls, he couldn't shake the weird feeling that he was going to see her again.

* * *

Breech: Okay, so it's not exactly rape, and it's not entirely willing either. How's anything good gonna come of this? And what will the BLU Scout say? Will anybody let him find out? Would Medic care anyway?


	6. Vaccination

* * *

The Right Colour

Co-Written by Breech Loader and ShdOzzy

* * *

Breech: Hope I timed this right. Here, have another chapter. This one is filled with drink and drugs! Remember, if something is initalics, it is not being spoken in English. And of course, nobody has an accent in their home language.

* * *

Chapter Six: Vaccinations

The RED Team's Medic ran and ran and ran, just wanting to get as far away from the BLU base as possible before she was shot by the Sniper or stabbed in the back by the Spy. She was about halfway back, when she saw her own Scout and Soldier running for her, with Heavy trotting along behind them, "Himmel!" she cried out in relief as she ran towards them, "Danke gott!"

"There she is!" Scout cried out, dashing ahead of Soldier and Heavy, quickly meeting up with Medic. "Doc! Glad you made it out!" he shouted, beaming with relief. "Sorry about not being there when the BLUs took ya. Would've been there to help, but someone took my dirty laundry that morning and I was looking all over for it. Damn thing's still MIA... but enough about that stupid thing. You okay?"

Medic looked absolutely awful, and they both knew it. While she hadn't been physically abused, she stank to high hell - all the more shocking when her comrades knew she was generally the first to scrub up. Her hair and clothes were even worse of a mess than when she'd been taken prisoner. She didn't usually spend a lot of time around Scout, but this once she grabbed hold of him and hugged him tightly with another gasp of relief, "I could... use mein own clean laundry also," she said after a few seconds.

Scout was surprised by the hug. Usually, Medic seemed very cold and distant toward him, mostly due to their conflicting personalities. He figured the BLUs must have given her a pretty rough time if she was this happy to see him. "Well, you'll definitely get it," Scout assured her, trying his best to comfort the obviously stressed Medic. "After spending a day with those BLUs, I'd say you've earned it."

Medic let go of him, "Qvickly, zer BLU Sniper may be vatching," she warned them, "I zink he saw me sneakink out. Also I could use a shower. Or two. Or more." She turned to Soldier, "Danke, Herr Soldier. I was concerned das djou vould think me ein Spy."

"Only a true RED would be able to single-handedly escape the BLU Base with their sanity intact," Soldier replied. "You're one of us, alright." Obviously his logic was flawed, but neither Scout nor Heavy bothered to tell him that, thankful that for once they wouldn't have to deal with his constant paranoia. "You acted like a true patriot today, Medic. Now let's get you back to our base. You've earned a good rest for resisting those scumbag BLUs," he concluded.

"Danke, Herr Soldier," Medic saluted exhaustedly. They started hurrying back to base at Soldier's speed, and once she was certain they would be out of the line of the BLU Sniper's fire - she didn't really trust him not to rush to a nest and start picking them off - she dug into one of her pockets again, "Vile escapink... I also came across zese," she pulled a number of keys out of her pocket, "I do not know vat zey open but keys to enemy base are alvays useful, ja?"

Soldier took the keys and examined them. "Excellent work Medic!" he complimented the doctor. "These could definitely come in handy during our next assault! Who did you find these on?"

Medic shrugged, "Because I aided Scout, he released me from my ropes in gratitude. So zen I knocked him out und took his keys." With any luck, Soldier would be so pleased about getting her back, and the keys, that he'd cool down about the whole mess being her fault in the first place, "Das vas how I escaped," she added after a moment of thought. It raised far too many questions to mention that Sniper had helped her out too.

"Now that's thinking like a RED!" Soldier praised Medic. Perhaps he had been wrong about her. Maybe her helping out Scout was indeed just a lapse in judgment. True, that lapse in judgment was the very thing that sparked this series of unfortunate events, but seeing as how they now had keys to the BLU Base, it seemed well worth the trouble. Of course, he would have preferred that she come back with intel, but at least the keys would aid them in claiming it.

"Geez. Remind me never to piss you off Medic," RED Scout commented, thinking of how similar he looked to BLU Scout.

"Djou often already haff," Medic replied as they approached base again, "Many times. Did djou zink I gave djou all zose vaccinations out ov zer kindness ov mein heart?"

"What? You mean those things weren't mandatory?" Scout questioned, Soldier and Heavy laughing at the Bostonian.

"For you maybe, tovarisch," Heavy laughed. "But we are 'healthy' enough to stay on her good side."

"Ach, Scout," Medic smirked a little, "But now djou are immunised to Anthrax, Brucellosis, Cholera, Diphtheria, Hib, Meningococcus, Pertussis, Plauge, Pneumococcal, Tenatus, Tuberculosus, Typhoid, Typhus," she ticked off on her fingers, "Adenovirus, Encephalitis, Influenza, HAV, HBV, HPV, Measles, Mumps, Rubella Polio, Rabies, Rotavirus, Smallpox, Chicken Pox, und Yellow Fever..." she continued to list the shots, "Malaria, Trypanosomiasis, Helminthiasis, Shistosomiasis, und Hookworm."

"You immunised him against Hookworm?" Soldier asked doubtfully.

"Ja, he spends so much time cleanink zer latrines, das is ein necessity," Medic grinned wickedly.

"Great. Nice to know that if I get shot, my corpse is gonna be virtually germ free," Scout replied, rolling his eyes.

They soon arrived at the base, and once inside, Medic gave a huge sigh of relief, "Und now, if I may be excused, Herr Soldier," she was still being very polite to Soldier, "I vould razzer like to vash meinself off und get some rest."

"Of course. You've earned it. Go ahead and wash yourself of that BLU filth," Soldier obliged. "And once you're all rested up, we'll work on paying those savages back ten-fold for the trouble they've caused all of us!"

Medic might in other circumstances have contested that idea, but she had too many other things to think about. She hurried to have her shower.

But no matter how hard she scrubbed, she could feel quite clean. She wasn't stupid. She knew damn well what the problem was. What the problems were. She'd just been sleeping with the enemy, that was the problem. Practically handed herself over. Twice now. Either it had something to do with hormones - and she seriously doubted that - or it was something else; something she had less knowledge about. She didn't head to her bunk - that was one good thing about Soldier; he insisted that she got her own room because she was a woman - but to her office next door, and threw herself into her chair.

Medic sighed, this time much more resignedly, and took off her lab-coat and gloves - after all, she wasn't performing any 'procedures' right now. Then she pushed her hands right up into her hair again. Physically she felt clean. Mentally she felt violated. Not in the way of being raped, but some other way, like somebody had come up to her and suddenly the sky was green and elephants were flying in it. She'd enjoyed it with Sniper. More than she had with Scout. Denying it was not going to make it any better. And now what? They were on opposing teams, and she'd be spending all her time trying to keep out of his line of fire.

She stood up, walking around her office, and straightened a few of the dodgy diplomas hanging on the walls. It wasn't that she wasn't a doctor, it was just that her qualifications didn't come from quite the same reliable and respected universities that they said they did. Sniper. Why Sniper? Why Scout? Why anybody? She was supposed to be legendary for being chilly and brittle. Why was she being so unexpectedly passionate about things?

She sat back down at her desk, opened a few drawers, and started poking about in them, first pulling out a bottle of whiskey pilfered from what Demoman thought was his secret stash, and a shot glass. She placed them both on the table, and opened the bottle. After a moment of thought she reached into another drawer and pulled out a second bottle, and a rag, and tipped a very little amount from the bottle onto the rag. After a few seconds, she leant back in her chair, and held the clean rag soaked in Halothane under her nose, breathing in the mildly euphoric fumes slowly. It was stupid, she knew, but right now she'd have taken a shot from her own medigun to be able to relax.

Suddenly, she heard a loud, clumsy knock on the door. "Medic? It is myself, Heavy," the large Russian called, as if she couldn't guess who it was by the noise he had made with his large fists. When she had left earlier, she still seemed shaken up from her ordeal with the BLUs. It seemed as though she was hiding something. Something she couldn't reveal in front of Soldier. And while he didn't expect answers, he felt that it would be inconsiderate not to see if she was holding up alright. "Do you mind if I come in?" he asked.

"Uh... ach..." Medic stuffed the bottle and rag back into the drawer. The whiskey wouldn't get her into half as much trouble as inhaling ether anaesthetics, and might hide the smell. Heavy gave the impression of being some sort of slow, gentle giant type, but he wasn't. He was more like a hibernating bear that would rip you limb from limb if you got between him and his gun, "Ja, come on in," she invited Heavy, trying to fight the effects of the Halothane.

With Medic's permission, Heavy trotted into her office. He immediately noticed the whiskey. He had half expected to see something like that, noticing how shook up she was before, but he didn't hold it against her. After all, her occupation was primarily in medicine, instead of war like the rest of his team. What they could endure might not be so easy to swallow for her. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright, Tovarisch," Heavy stated, courteously trying to ignore the fact that she was drinking hard liquor. "Before you left, you seemed a little... sad."

"Danke for noticink, comrade," Medic told Heavy. She spent a lot of time with him, and with her constantly healing him while he kept her from getting her head blown off, they were much better friends than she had admitted to the BLU Scout. She started speaking in Russian, since it was easier for him that way - and her accent wasn't so noticeable either, _"But I am a little... vell, beink kidnapped by zer enemy reminded me ov how reliant I am on mein comrades... und how vulnerable I have made myself by venturing out wizzout zem."_

_"We are all reliant on our comrades in some ways,"_ Heavy assured her in his native tongue, _"Even someone as big and powerful as me could not survive on the battlefield by myself. Think of all the times I could have died in our struggle with the BLUs, had you not been there to heal me all those times. No man, or woman is an island Medic."_

_"Ja, I know das true,"_ Medic poured a measure of whiskey into the shot glass, and drank it, trying to think straight. Scout was mouthy and Soldier would kill her and Sniper would laugh and Demoman would just say how she was overreacting and Spy... well, she didn't trust Spy. She wondered if she could tell Heavy, _"Zey locked me in a room,"_ she started, _"I had to beg Scout to free me. ME! Begging Scout! A little boy!"_ She poured herself another glass. The anger was definitely helping.

_"You are only human. It is only natural to do things we normally wouldn't in such desperate situations." _Heavy attempted to comfort her. _"And I could think of far worse things to have happened in a cell than mere begging. If you hadn't, who knows what might have happened to you?"_

Medic drank her second shot of whiskey and poured a third, staring at it blankly for a moment, _"Das is also true,"_ she admitted, _"But I haff sunk low. Zis is mein fault. Das dummkopf Hippocrates und his dumm Oath... Das dummkopf BLU Scout..."_ she drank the third shot, and sat there for a long moment as it burned her throat, staring at the glass before she poured a fourth shot, _"Dumm war... dummkopf BLU Sniper..."_

Heavy raised an eyebrow at this statement. Sniper? What about Sniper? He couldn't have had anything to do with torturing her. He imagined that would be Spy's job. No, Sniper did something else to her, but what? Delicately, he asked, _"The BLU Sniper? What does he have to do with all this?"_

Medic blinked. A combination of the ether and the alcohol was making her too mouthy, _"Shies,"_ she cursed finally, before drinking her fourth shot. She tried to think about how to phrase it, lie about it, anything other than the straight truth, _"Ve are good comrades, Heavy?"_ she asked him even as she poured a fifth shot. The bottle was now half-empty, _"I can trust djou, ja?"_

The question concerned Heavy. If he was asking if she could trust him, her closest friend in this base, what she had to tell must have been terrible. A part of him wanted to say no, and keep living in ignorance about what exactly had happened, but he feared that if he did so, the darkness of the truth would eat her up inside. _"Yes Medic,"_ Heavy answered in Russian, _"You can trust me."_

Medic was very glad they were speaking in Russian. None of the others bothered themselves to learn the languages of their comrades, except perhaps Spy. Her voice was starting to slur from the alcohol, _"As djou said, I vas very... very desperate to escape. But... not desperate enough. So after I took down Scout, I vent after zer enemy intelligence. No veapons, no allies, no strength... I am dumfbacke..."_

_"I see..."_ Heavy replied. _"And I take it that's where you met Sniper?"_

_"Ja,"_ Medic wasn't looking at Heavy. She was staring at the glass for a while before she drank her fifth shot, _"Guardink zer intelligence. He vas very... kind. Und I just vanted to get avay,"_ she was too drunk to think up a good metaphor in Russian, or inch around the statement, _"He said if I had sex viz him, he vould let me go..."_

_"...And did you?"_ Heavy asked, afraid that he already knew the answer to that seemingly obvious question.

Medic slumped somewhat onto the table, and she tried to pour herself another shot. The whiskey bottle rattled out a staccato on the rim of the glass, and only about half of what she poured went in. She managed to take hold of the glass, and drank it, _"Ja. I had sex viz zer BLU Sniper. Und I liked it."_

_"...What?"_ Heavy uttered, not believing what he had just heard. Did she just say she actually LIKED having sex with the Sniper? The BLU one? _"No, it couldn't be. You were just confused, is all! It was a very difficult situation after all. Very taxing in the money. You must have had... oh, what do the Americans call it? Oh yes! Stockholm Syndrome! Yes, you must have had that, and it TRICKED you into thinking that you liked it."_

Medic looked up wretchedly, _"Nein, comrade. Stockholm is ven djou zink djou fall in love. It does not trick djou into zinkink das zer sex is good."_ She laughed drunkenly, and stood up, picking up the bottle and drinking recklessly from it, _"Dumfbacke! I am dumfbacke shlampe!"_ The bottle slipped from her fingers and smashed onto the floor, and she stumbled, falling against her desk, still laughing.

Heavy looked on, disturbed by what he was seeing. Never in all their time working together had he seen Medic fall apart like this. And what she was falling apart over... it didn't sound at all like her to sleep with an enemy, let alone enjoy it. He was concerned for his comrade. Rushing over to the doctor, he grabbed her by the shoulders and gently sat her back down onto her chair. _"Relax, Medic. You need to regain control of yourself. Whatever happened... was not your fault. And it might not have happened as you think,"_ Heavy tried to soothe her.

Medic stared blearily up at him, her mind confused and confounded by the alcohol, _"Not mein fault?" _she looked a little gloomily at the broken bottle, _"Und how else did it happen? How vas I doink it? Djou standink zere und watchink? Bad Heavy! Bad!"_ She laughed again.

_"I was not there, no. But I know you Medic. I know that you wouldn't willingly sleep with an enemy. Not if you could help it. And if I may be frank, I think that your whiskey is clouding your judgment,"_ Heavy tried to reason with her, hoping that he could break through the haze of confusion that she had put herself in.

Medic smiled vaguely, _"It's not mein whiskey. I stole it from Demoman..."_ She shook her head. Heavy was probably right. That was probably why she'd told him, _"But Sniper did not rape me. Das I'm sure of. Pretty sure... it felt good..."_ she slumped in her chair and looked up, her vision now blurred.

_"Even if you did, which I sincerely doubt, it would have been meaningless .If what you say is true, you may have physically enjoyed it, but you know it was wrong, which I'm assuming is why you are here, comforting yourself with drink. In my eyes, it would not make you less of a RED,"_ Heavy consoled her, laying a massive hand onto her shoulder.

Medic tried to stand up, slurring some words in German, but failed, "I am vell," she said slowly, speaking in English again, "First I must deal viz zer papervork..." She made a sweeping motion with her arm, and knocked everything - papers, paperweights, shot glass, and pens - right off the table and onto the floor, "Zere. Djou see? All better."

"No, you are not better," Heavy insisted, looking at the mess she had just made. It was clear to him now that he couldn't reason with her. Not in this state, anyway. "I think that you need to rest. It has been a long two days, and you are in stress. You must get back to your quarters for resting."

Medic didn't argue, just saying everything she was thinking, "Ja, I know vat djou are thinkink. Und I am ein dumfbacke hure, so of course... of course..." She stood up, fell over, was caught, and stood up again.

"I would not say that," Heavy replied as he supported Medic, "I think that you are horrible drunk."

Medic just laughed drunkenly in a kind of agreement as Heavy walked her out of the room, using all her concentration just to put one foot in front of the other. She stopped speaking in English, and started mumbling in her native language of German, _"Ver' kind... ver' kind... Good of you to help... Good friends..."_

"Da... whatever you say comrade," Heavy replied in English, not able to understand a lick of her slurred German. Hell, it was hard enough to him to learn Soldier's particular brand of English. He continued to guide Medic over to her quarters. Fortunately, it wasn't too far from the office, she was the only one who used both rooms. Clumsily opening the door, Heavy walked Medic over to her bed and gently laid her down upon it. "You are good doctor. Is not your fault."

"Ja... Ja, perhaps... Danke for zinkink das..." Medic sighed. The drink hadn't made her any happier.

"Is there anything else I get you tovarisch?" the giant asked her.

"More whiskey..." Medic slurred, not looking up, "Or maybe vodka... djou Russians haff vodka..."

"Da... but more necessity than anything else. If you are born to my country, you will understand," Heavy responded, getting up and moving toward the door. "Pleasant dreams, comrade," Heavy bade her a gloomy farewell before leaving the doctor to her own devices.

But Medic was asleep before he even reached the door, and already snoring. Lying on top of the sheets, fully dressed, she looked a wreck, and Heavy had no doubt that when she woke up, she'd feel one too.

Heavy sighed as he left for the kitchen. After that little experience, he could use a good Sandvich. He wondered how much truth there was to her story... about her and BLU Sniper... Of course, she had drunk a lot of whiskey, but she must have had some bad experience with the Australian if she was getting so drunk about it. Either way, he wasn't going to tell Soldier, at least not without his friend's consent. He would only make the situation worse, and for his biggest friend in RED Base, that was the last thing she needed right now.

He all but collided with Pyro on the way there, who saw his face, "Mmmph-mee? Mmmph mmmng mmph Mmm-mmm?" It sounded like a question that was coming from the pyromaniac's mask, although it was hard to be sure. There was a pause of complications, and then Pyro seemed to remember he was wearing his mask, taking it off to show the young, Spanish man underneath, "You have just talked with Medic, si?" he checked.

"Oh. Uh... da, I have," Heavy answered, Pyro's question now a bit clearer. "She is a little... exhausted at the moment." He still got a bit of a shock every time Pyro removed his mask. Who would have figured that under that imposing suit and flamethrower was an actual person outside, let alone one who was easy on the eyes?

"Ha! After two days in BLU base? I am not surprised!" Apart from being a crazed pyromaniac, Pyro was actually pretty cheerful and reasonable, "The senora needs an amigo now, si."

"Da," Heavy answered shortly. He didn't want to bring up the fact that Medic was drunk, or the reason for it for that matter. Hopefully, Pyro wouldn't bring up the specifics of her capture. He didn't exactly feel like dancing around that issue.

"Perdon, amigo," Pyro said unexpectedly, more serious, "I understand we were all made payasos by BLU Spy. I wish I had been there; you would have no problems seeing him when he is on fire, no?" he shook his head, "I will spy-check more often, senor Heavy. This will not happen again."

"Thank you comrade," Heavy replied, relieved that Pyro thought that BLU Spy was responsible for Medic's suffering. "I think you will be doing all of us a favour by catching and charring that padla."

"Si, our Medic is wounded in the heart because of him," Pyro said, speaking in that oddly passionate and frantic manner many Spaniards had, "But she will be good in a few days, no? With you as an amigo? Si?" With a cheerful grin at Heavy, he pulled his mask back over his face, and went on his way. Pyro had major issues with showing his face; maybe nobody would ever find out why he had this difficulty.

Heavy looked back at Pyro as he departed. He was beginning to think he would never understand that man and his tendencies, but at least he didn't have to talk to him in depth about Medic's issues. If he ever found out what she had told Heavy, there would definitely be some problems. But hopefully he was right about one thing; that Medic would recover... with time.

* * *

Breech: Everything Medic vaccinated Scout for is something that can be vaccinated.


	7. Hangovers

* * *

The Right Colour

Co-Written by Harley Quinn hyenaholic and ShdOzzy

* * *

Harley: Yeah, we're ready. There's always a delay now. Kind of a Filler chapter, this one. No sex. But then, you can't have sex every chapter, can you?

ShdOzzy: Don't sweat it, we'll be right back on the filth soon enough.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Hangovers

"Urgh... damn," Scout groaned, rubbing the back of his head, which was throbbing with pain as he came to. _When Medic knocks someone out, she really knocks them out._ Still, he had a feeling that it could've been far worse. He felt around his waist. Hopefully, she wouldn't have taken his weapons. He was going to be in enough trouble as it was without missing his own equipment... again. The good news was that it was all accounted for. The bad news was that there was something else that Medic took off him. _My keys!_ Scout thought, frantically feeling around his belt to see if he misplaced them. _Oh, no! Tell me she didn't swipe my keys! _Now in a panic, Scout began to stand up, hoping against hope that he would find them in the cell somewhere, but his frantic search came to an end when he realized he was not alone in the room. Looking up, he saw Soldier and Heavy, both of whom didn't seem quite in the mood for the bad news the Bostonian had in store for them. "Uh... hey guys," Scout greeted them awkwardly. "I... uh... guess you heard?"

"Medical lady has escaped," Heavy pointed out, looking as huge and imposing as ever, "She is not in base. Also she is not in cell," he looked around the cell to check, "Myself and Sascha have not seen her anywhere."

"Well, last time I saw her, she was in here, cleaning my clock," Scout replied, somewhat truthfully. "Dunno how she got outta Spy's knots, though. Last time I checked, I figured they were tighter than a mime's lips. Ah well. So uh... once I get an ice pack for the mini-concussion she gave me, what's our plan of action?"

"FIRST, we find out what scumbag helped her get out of a base guarded by BLUs!" Soldier shouted, "Cus there's no other way she could have gotten out of this locked room! I ain't having nothing to do with letting traitorous MAGGOTS on my base!" he shouted again, in a thoroughly obscene rage.

Scout fought the urge to gulp. If Soldier found out that he had actually helped Medic escape, he was a dead man. Hopefully, he could talk his way out of it, but knowing how paranoid Soldier was, he didn't like his chances. He was going to have to carefully mix his lies with truth, and hope that his commanding officer couldn't spot the difference between the two. "Well, my keys are missing," Scout delicately pointed out. "She could've took 'em off me once I was out."

"You little MAGGOT!" Soldier yelled, giving him a quick backhand, "Now we're gonna have to get Engineer to replace all the locks instead of replacing sentries! Why, in my army days we knew all about scummy Medics what liked takin' out soldiers on the sly! Got any more bad news?! Like the Intelligence being lifted?!"

"How the hell should I know?! In case you haven't noticed, I've only been awake for a few seconds!" Scout snapped back, the slap and constant yelling from Soldier not helping his headache. "And I THOUGHT that Spy had tied those knots tight enough. How the hell was I supposed to know she'd break free from 'em?"

Soldier made a nasty growling noise, like a dog, and banged his shovel against his head a couple of times. A few seconds later, he stopped though, "God DAMN!" he cursed, but finally gestured at Heavy and Scout to follow him, "Right. We're havin' a group meeting. A morale boosting little chat. With Scout's keys gone we'll need to up defence 'til the locks are sorted and I WANT TO GUARANTEE THE INTEGRITY OF THIS BASE!"

"As if we had any left with your brand of leadership," Scout muttered under his breath, following Soldier and Heavy. But as much as he didn't like his leader, he was at least grateful that he didn't brand him a traitor, like the RED Soldier did with Medic, which he had feared was a distinct possibility. Then again, knowing Soldier's persistence, it still was. Hopefully, this whole crisis would die down quick enough to stop the self-proclaimed patriot from pointing fingers.

"SNIPER!" Soldier started banging on walls and doors to summon the sniper as they made their way to the communications room, "Sniper, get your Ozzie ass out here!"

"Alright, Alright! I'm comin'! Don't get your panties all in a bunch!" Sniper shouted in feigned annoyance, bursting out of the intelligence room at Soldier's command. He knew this was coming. It was only a matter of time before they found out Medic had fled the BLU Base. Thankfully, he had made it back to his post before anyone had noticed that the doctor went missing, so with any luck, his part in her escape would remain concealed. "Where's the fire, mate?" Sniper asked Soldier callously.

"That damn RED Medic's escaped!" Soldier repeated loudly, "And what with YOU being on guard in your nest, I wanna know if you saw anything while she was running for it! And I wanna know why you didn't plug her in the knee when you saw her making a run for it!"

"Well, if you must know, I was a little... preoccupied," Sniper lied. "Dad was on the phone again. Was trying to get me to quit and come back home. But I told the daft sod that I wasn't going to do that, that I was loyal to the BLU's cause. So no, I didn't see the doctor make a run for it, but it was only because of my sense of patriotism."

Soldier gave this a moment of thought, "We'll find out about that soon enough," he said eventually. The group of mercenaries finally reached the base's conference room, and he sat himself at the head of the table, "We just lost ourselves one potential medic," he told the four of them, "Somehow I don't think we'll be gettin' that chance for a while! So now we've got defensive strategy to work out, and dispensers to build and a million of other things!"

"I think you're blowing this way outta the water here," Scout interjected, hoping he could defuse Soldier early. "I mean, even without a doctor, I think we've still got the upper hand with their Engineer gone. I mean, without sentry guns, we could chew those REDs up long before they got the chance to get healed."

"Little scum like you, goin' around riskin' my friends lives when you're runnin' away-" Soldier started.

Heavy interrupted, "We still have Sascha," he said firmly, "Sascha will look after you and I will look after Sascha! She will take down Medic long before health regenerates!"

_Heh. Shame. And I was so looking forward to round two,_ Sniper thought, amused at Heavy's statement. But as entertaining as she was during sex, he realized that she could be a liability if the other BLUs ever caught wind of what they did together. Therefore, silencing her before she could get the word out seemed like a most advantageous offer. "Yeah, and if she ever makes it into my line of sight again, I'll definitely be making that headshot," he added. "Rest assured Soldier old boy, I'll not be letting my guard down again."

"You'd better not!" Soldier told him, "If we won't be having her as medic, there's no reason to let her stay helping the REDs!" he stood up, "Men, we're in a pickle here. Now if Abe Lincoln was here, I know he'd say the first thing is to get into the sewers and gun down any guards! But he ain't here, so we gotta think for ourselves!"

"What about Demoman? The guy could lay some sticky bombs around the place," Scout suggested, trying to keep his mind off of Heavy's and Sniper's threats towards Medic. "Might be a little tricky to walk around, but it could buy Engineer some time to upgrade the defences."

"Good to see you're good for somethin', Scout!" Soldier told him, "Right, get your butts back to your posts, the three of ya! We gotta prep for war! Sooner we're ready, the sooner we can toast those scumbag maggots!" He stood up and headed out of the conference room.

"Right. Lovely little chat we've had boys," Sniper joked as he got up from his chair. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd better be headin' back to my nest. Got a couple of comic books to read before I start blowing heads up today, and I do love those Jarate ads." Scout glared at him as he left the conference room with a smug little smirk. Sniper always did rub him the wrong way. He seemed to be the only relatively sane person one around who was actually thrilled to be in a war, and he knew from a lifetime of experience that anyone who actually goes looking for a fight is nothing but trouble. Then there was the added fact that he and Heavy just said they would kill Medic. He knew he shouldn't be angered by that fact alone, as killing REDs was the entire point of them being here, but the fact that it came from Sniper, coupled with the fact that Medic saved his life... it was enough to piss him off. But considering there was nothing he could do about it that wouldn't land him in a cell or worse, he decided to just ignore it for now. "Well, see you around Heavy," his bade his giant comrade farewell before leaving himself to get to his own post, hoping once again that this debacle that he landed them all in would end quickly.

As he headed back to his own post, he saw Soldier discussing new sentry points with Engineer - he was suggesting that since the RED spy kept trying to get in through the sewers, it was time to put a few sentries down there. Engineer was trying to say how one of his Sentries near the suitcase had broken down and how they were lucky nothing had been stolen.

Scout didn't pay too much attention to the conversation. As far as he was concerned, anything that kept out or got rid of the RED Spy was more than okay. If he could help it, he would never lay eyes on that sick sack of garbage so long as he lived. But then he did a double take. The suitcase was unguarded? If that was the case, then he wondered just why Medic hadn't taken it. After all, she had Scout's keys, and Sniper was apparently distracted, whether it was for the reason he gave or another. What exactly stopped the doctor from trying to take all the marbles? But he wasn't going to think much into it, especially with the throbbing headache he had, which was only worsened during the meeting due to Soldier's boisterous tone throughout it. For now, he was just going to run back to his post, grateful that despite the cost, Medic was gone, and eventually things would return to normal around here... or at least, that's what he hoped would happen. In war, one can never be too sure.

As Sniper headed back to his nest, he started to reflect, something he rarely found the time to do, what with having to constantly be on alert. Looking back, he wondered if he had made the right decision when he had found Medic. He certainly didn't regret sleeping with her, but keeping to his word and letting her go... was that really the smartest decision on his part? Sure, if he had betrayed her, she would most likely have tried to rat him out, but at least he could claim that Spy's interrogation methods drove her mad. If she was ever captured again, there was the very high risk that she would let it slip to Spy himself, who might just believe her claims. And there was also the physical risk to her escape. With her new knowledge of the BLU Base's interior and Scout's keys, the team was now at a serious disadvantage, perhaps enough of a disadvantage to coerce the REDs into trying to take them with their pants down. Hopefully Demoman would have his sticky bombs up by then, but it was a race against a very unforgiving clock. But there was no point in regretting his decision now. What happened, happened. The only thing he Sniper could do now was his part and remain ever vigilant should the REDs show up. And if he saw Medic again, it would hopefully be within the scope of his sniper rifle. That way, it would be a lot easier to pull the trigger.

The Australian gunman tried not to think about the brief, grateful look on Medic's face, just before she legged it. Or the fact that he should have taken the opportunity to plug her one right there. If they came face to face again, he wasn't entirely sure he could gut her - at least, not before she tried to saw him open a bit. He was supposed to have a plan for killing everybody he met, but this was proving to be a rare exception.

But why? Just why did he find it so difficult to kill her? He'd had his way with plenty of women in the past. Why was Medic so special? It was true that she had been the first real lay he had in a while, but that was hardly grounds to consider sparing her life. Something was amiss. Some small piece of the puzzle that he couldn't see, or didn't exactly fit. But what could it possibly be? And did he even want to find out? But Sniper shook the issue out of his mind. He had a job to do, and if his head was anywhere else while trying to do it, it was going to come off. Straying his focus from Medic, Sniper retrained it back onto the job he was here to do. Shooting came first, and asking questions came later... if there were any to be made once the job was finished.

* * *

Medic groaned and rolled onto her side. Her mouth tasted like some small, furry, incontinent creature had slept in it. She'd been sleeping in her uniform, so it was rumpled. She had no idea what she'd done a few hours ago, but the pounding headache on the inside of her skull suggested it had been stupid. At least she was wearing all her clothes. She also felt sick.

"Shies..." she muttered, and fell out of bed. Then she realised something important, and started running to the bathroom. She was about halfway there when she stopped, turned into a corner, and threw up.

When she'd done that, she felt a little better, and started to stagger back to her room to get into clothes that didn't make her look like she was wearing an unmade bed.

Heavy trotted down the hall to check on Medic. Hopefully, she wouldn't be feeling too ill after the drinking binge he had witnessed her on before. But as he turned the corner, he realized such hopes had been for naught, seeing a nearby puddle of what appeared to be vomit. As he looked forward, he saw his comrade, dragging herself away. Concerned, Heavy jogged on to catch up to her, expecting that Scout would come along eventually the clean up the pile of sick. "Comrade!" he shouted out to Medic. "Do you need any assistance?"

"Nein... nein..." Medic looked up at Heavy, still feeling very ill. Her face looked like somebody had been sick with it, which was pretty much the truth, "I zink I vas very stupid... how lonk haff I been out for?" she waved her hand, "Do not mind it. I will be fine, Comrade. Just a little difficulty with-" she baulked again, and, taking a gulp of air, threw up once again, "Mein own... dummkopf fault..." she muttered.

"Well... da. But it was not without a reason," Heavy replied. He chose not to specify exactly what that reason was, having not known how much of their conversation Medic actually remembered, or what she told him. Besides, he still wasn't able to decipher how much of it was real, and how much was influenced by the alcohol. So for both their sakes, he didn't mention any of it.

"Nein, I..." Medic hesitated, and tried to think past the hangover, "Mein Gott... I told djou? I became drunk und told djou?" she wasn't entirely sure that she'd told Heavy anything, so the open-ended question was for testing mostly. God she hoped she was wrong, "Himmel!"

"...You told me something, yes," Heavy answered, trying to keep a calm and level voice as possible so as not to upset her. "But, you were very drunk, so I honestly do not know how much truth there was to your story."

"Mein Gott..." Medic straightened up again. But then, if he didn't believe her story, that was even better, right? She could deny most of it, plus it was off her chest. She considered telling Heavy that Sniper had raped her. But apart from being a terrible thing to claim, even on a BLU, she had a feeling that Heavy would explode with rage and tell everybody. And she didn't want the pity, "Vat did I tell djou anyvay?" she asked.

"You told me..." Heavy started, struggling to find the right way to put it. "You told me that before you escaped, you tried to steal the BLU's intelligence, and that their Sniper caught you, and that in order to get away you let him... ahem... take you..." He decided to leave out the part where she told him she liked the sex, figuring that just telling him that she did the deed was enough for her to deal with at it is.

"Ach..." Medic slapped her forehead, and straightened her tie, "Das..." she paused, and started speaking in Russian. The humiliation of admitting to such a thing, whether she claimed it was by force or free will, was simply unbearable, _"Das vas true..."_ she said as calmly as she could manage. Well, at least now she was sober, she wouldn't say anything silly about enjoying certain parts of it, _"It vas... a necessary procedure."_

_"...I see,"_ Heavy replied in his native Russian, unsure of what to think of this confirmation. _"Well... if the alternative was death or treachery... I would agree. Of course, it was not entirely of your own free will..."_

_"Ov course not,"_ Medic agreed. That was pretty much true. After all, it wasn't something she would have thought of without a submachine gun and a kukri to her chest. Most of her dreams involved dissecting things, _"But ov course,"_ she continued, _"I haff duties to return to. Zer sooner I can return to zem, zer sooner zis unpleasant incident will be in mein past. Also I require somethink for zer whiskey headache. Such as perhaps more whiskey. Danke for djour support, Heavy,"_ she added.

_"Of course Medic,"_ Heavy responded. _"And do not worry. So long as your secret is mine to bear, no other RED shall hear a word of it."_ Of course, this would go without saying, but he felt if might be more comforting if she actually heard him utter the words aloud.

_"Ja, danke vunce again, Heavy,"_ Medic bestowed a smile - if a slightly frosty one - on her good friend, and headed back to her room to change, ready for action. She didn't remember everything that had happened in the base - that was the hangover for her - but there was enough to know that she wished she hadn't needed to be fucked by Sniper. And a vague memory of it feeling good too. If Soldier found out, her only option to get out of a court martial was to claim she'd be raped, and she didn't want anybody else to know. Or to have to lie about something like that. All this went through her head as she pulled on a clean, neat uniform and washed her face. There was still a horrible taste in her mouth. Maybe some equally horrible tasting coffee would wash it away.

Heavy walked away, sighing as he did so. Despite her assurances she was fine, he wasn't entirely convinced. To endure such a thing at the hands of an enemy... even if it was a willing act... still must be very troubling for her. But, she had made her decision. If she wanted to deal with the pain herself, it was her right. All he could do to aid her right now was to keep his word. Hopefully, that would be enough.

* * *

Harley: We took the trouble to write it, you could at least tell us what you think of it!


	8. Spy Sapping Mein Dignity

* * *

The Right Colour

Co-Written by Breech Loader and ShdOzzy

* * *

Breech: It's been too long... but here I am again!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Spy Sapping Mein Dignity

Soldier patrolled the battlements - Sniper was in his nest right now, but he was on guard. He made sure not to stay in one place long enough for the Blue Sniper to get a lock - he'd taken a couple of near misses from that commie-wearing, sheep-shagging coward. Obviously Medic had not had an easy couple of days. And that worried him. The doctor shouldn't break easily, but it had occurred to him that if they still had the Red Medic, they could have sent the Blue Spy in instead. Of course there was no way even that French Faggot could keep it up for too long, but he might manage it for long enough. Or maybe Medic had been broken. In theory he was being paranoid, but being paranoid saved lives! He left Sniper to guard the battlements, and went to look for Heavy, who was probably patrolling the entry to the sewers.

The dense stink of the sewers filled Heavy's nostrils once again, Sascha cradled lovingly in his arms as he guarded the Red Base's sewers. The bitter memories of recent events stowed away in the farthest corner of his mind, there was only one thing that Heavy was focused on and one thing only; search for any sign of life even remotely resembling a Blue team member and annihilate them. It was a job that he had become quite good at over the years, and while it was true that he could be outsmarted by some, there was no man alive who could outsmart a bullet.

"Hey, Heavy!" Soldier's rough voice barked out behind him, almost causing him to fire off a round, "You got a moment, soldier?" the bulky American asked him, although with Soldier, even requests sounded like an order.

Heavy sharply turned around to face his commanding officer. "All the time in the world, Soldier," he replied, in his thick Russian accent, "Even the foolish Blues will think twice to try and enter this way when me and Sascha are here to show them a little Russian hospitality. What can I do for you?"

"Since Medic got back, I've been... concerned about her treatment at the grubby hands of those Blue scum," Soldier took a drink of his coffee, "She's been more distracted than normal. All... huggy... and weird... more weird than normal for even a Kraut. You're her good buddy; maybe you've noticed something?"

"Oh..." Heavy responded, caught off guard by the question. He had expected to be given a set of instructions or an assignment, not questions about his fellow comrades. But, he remembered his promise to Medic. As a friend, there was no other option but to keep it, "Well... she has been a little More affectionate than usual. She has stated that the Blues were very rough with her," Heavy quickly made up a lie, "But beyond that, she seems quite fine to me. Just give her time, and she should return to normal."

"Cause you know," Soldier pressed, his voice raising, "I was thinkin' we didn't want to muck up and let another spy into the base, the way she got lifted along with that runt of a Scout last time. I'm not gonna take another failure like that from ANY of my men! Leave no man behind! No woman neither!" he calmed down a little, "I'm not puttin' up with no fear of Blues, neither! And the last blasted thing we need is a jumpy medic with a thing for dissection!"

"I do not think she fears them," Heavy defended Medic. "Merely that she was... shaken by the lengths to which they would go. The Blue Team, they are not the most humble of hosts. They have wounded her, but wounds do heal. Like I said Soldier, give her time. She will come back around, and when she does, she will be stronger than ever."

Soldier nodded, "I just don't want us having a spy in our midst," he continued stubbornly, "Especially not one pretending to be a Medic. Even if she really is our Medic. Because if she's NOT our Medic, and she's a spy from the Blues, then our Medic is still in their base! Not to mention, that'll mean we don't have a medic!"

"I understand your concern Soldier, but I believe she is indeed our Medic," Heavy assured Soldier. "While it is true that a Spy could mimic Medic's appearance and actions, there is one thing that lets me know that she is truly my friend; her Russian."

"You know that Spy could speak Russian, Heavy," Soldier pointed out.

"Da, but he would speak it far better than Medic," Heavy pointed out, "He would not think to match her strong German accent and confusion of languages, nor her cursing in German. It is the subtle points like those that let me know that she is real."

"Werll... I'll take your word for it," Soldier said eventually, "But when you're off patrol, keep an eye on her. I don't want a woman with a bonesaw and a syringe gun breaking down in MY base!" he snapped out. Then he turned his back and marched away. Of course, this was what he always did with everybody, so Heavy didn't find it offensive.

As soon as Soldier was out of earshot, Heavy sighed with relief. For a moment, he had thought Soldier would have pressed on. Thankfully, he didn't, and Medic's secret was safe. Still, he was sure that if the doctor didn't recompose herself soon, he would come back and question him again. Or worse, he would question her, and in her current state, she was more susceptible to breaking and giving Soldier the answers he sought. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that, but it was a distinct possibility. And because of that, he feared for Medic, perhaps even more so than when she was captured.

* * *

Elsewhere in the base, Medic was still extremely edgy. So she did what she did best - she kept herself busy. She preoccupied herself with cleaning things, paperwork, checking appointments for various examinations... anything to keep from thinking about the obvious. She sat at her desk, resisting the temptation to pull out any bottles. The idea that she wanted the Blue Sniper - or the Scout, for that matter - was pathetic. This was WAR. And she had enough to worry about without thinking more about Sniper spewing his load into her. If she wound up in a position unsuitable for killing him, she was going to punch him so damn hard...

Suddenly, she heard a sharp rapping on her office door. "Yo, Medic! You in here?" came Scout's Boston-accented voice. "I kinda need your help... ugh... I think I busted my knee..."

"Excellent!" Medic said loudly before she could stop herself, "I mean... oh, verdammt. Come on in." She stood up again. At least now she looked presentable. And she was never usually alone, but right now she liked the idea worse than ever.

The door swung open, and in came the Red Scout, clutching his right knee as he limped over to the nearby chair in front of her desk. "Thanks doc," Scout grunted as he collapsed into the seat. "This is so fucking embarrassing... I was just running along the perimeter, doing my rounds, when all of a sudden this rock comes along. This small fucking rock! I trip over it, fall into the fucking dirt, and now my leg hurts like it got caught in a bear trap. Man... ugh... I think it's broken..."

"Ach..." Medic supported the slimmer Scout easily and walked with him over to the gantry that only a few days ago, the Blue Scout had been on. Well, this would definitely help her concentrate, "I zink ve shall start with a series of painful injections directly into the spine," she raised the syringe gun, but before Scout could start wailing, put it back down, "Now..." she started pressing the knee to search for any problems, "Tell me ven zis hurts," she instructed him, poking his leg.

"Hmmm... not yet..." Scout replied as she continued pressing into his leg. "You know, something about this kinda seems familiar to me... Almost as if we've been in this exact same situation before. What about you doc? You getting a case of deja vu, or am I just crazy?"

Medic glared. Deja vu indeed, "I could alvays giff you ein rectal examination to find out," she suggested unpleasantly, and pressed down on his knee experimentally, "Now is zere hurtink?"

"Okay, okay. No need to go there, doc," Scout replied hastily, "Still... I can't shake the feeling that we've been here in this exact same room... except now that I think about it, the circumstances were a lot different that time around. Tell me doc... _did you ever treat any stab wounds here?"_ Medic raised her head in shock when she realized that this last line was spoken in perfect French.

Medic's head jerked up, her face turning paler, "Ach! Spy?!" She backed away quickly, with her back to the wall, and pulled out her Bonesaw, "Vait... RED! Blue Spy vould not - only... who are djou?" she snarled, holding the Bonesaw ready, and preparing to grab her Syringe Gun. It was a weak weapon, but it would definitely put anybody off sticking around.

The false Scout smirked as his cloak began to dissipate, revealing the Red Spy. "Relax. It is only myself, chére," Spy answered her with a smirk. "You see? There is no need for violence. I am just having a bit of fun. You do like fun, oui?"

"Ja... in moderation," Medic said eventually, remembering how she often took pleasure from spooking her patients, regardless of their team, "But zer last zink I need is more games viz spies. I haff had qvite enough of zose to last ein lifetime."

"Oh? You do not like Spies?" Spy asked coyly, leaping from the table with a mischievous grin on his face. "Then perhaps I should become someone you are more comfortable with... like your good friend Heavy, oui?" The cloak activated again, transforming Spy into the Red Heavy. _"There you go. Now we can be friends, yes?"_ Spy chuckled in Russian, _"Very good friends..."_

"Stop das!" Medic scolded him, "Meinself und Heavy are not das way und djou KNOW it! If djou are not injured, get out of mein quarters und stop wastink mein time!" She abruptly turned her back on Spy, and started shuffling her papers, "I do not hear djou leaving," she said pointedly.

"No, you do not," Spy whispered into her ear, once again uncloaked. Before she could react, he grabbed Medic by the back of her neck and slammed her into her own desk, papers flying in each direction of the room.

"Oh! Oh!" Medic cried out in shock, then started to struggle violently, "Hurensohn! Vat are djou doink?! Get OFF me! Zis is not funny! Get off me now, Spy!"

"It is not meant to be funny, chére. Well, not for you anyway," Spy replied in a deadly whisper, removing his tie and using it to bind Medic's hands behind her back. "Unless of course, you are into this sort of thing. Then you might enjoy the devil out of it, but I'll take my chances all the same."

"HIMMEL!" Medic screeched, "So wahr mir Gott helfe! Djou do not let me up now, I vill giff djou such a vaccination!" she tried to look at what was happening behind her, "Vat are djou doink back zere? I am ein OFFICER! Djou let me up now!"

"I think not," Spy refused her. Medic's assailant then proceeded to turn her over onto her back. Taking out his knife, he put it to the doctor's throat. "And if you shout at me again, there will be severe consequences. Do you get my point, madame?" he threatened his victim, pressing his knife into her neck just softly enough not to break the skin.

Medic's headache had not fully worn off yet. She was abruptly reminded of the bullying way Sniper had pressured her into intercourse with him. This was much worse. How could it be worse, when it wasn't supposed to be an enemy? Or was that the very thing that MADE it worse? Spy wasn't actually, seriously going to try and rape her, right here in her own office, was he? "Vat are djou doink?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"I think what I am doing is quite obvious," Spy answered nonchalantly, "The better question is, what were you doing? I know what you did in that cell when we had you in there some days ago. I know that you 'bred' with the Blue Scout." And once this sentence was uttered, his cloak changed him yet again. To Medic's horror and disgust, she was now at the mercy of an exact lookalike of Blue Scout. "So tell me doc, because I'm curious," Spy mimicked Scout's Boston accent. "Why exactly did ya fuck me?"

"Pity," Medic replied quickly and briskly. It was partly true. Plus he'd asked and it had been at least two years since her last intercourse, "Now stop mockink me! Even djou surely haff more dignity dan zis! Even Pyro vould haff more!" she struggled, but didn't dare to do so too much, unless she cut her own throat, "Let me go," she insisted, "Or I vill scream! Undt if djou kill me, Soldier vill shoot djou!"

"I don't think that's gonna happen, doc," Spy replied, casting an uncharacteristically evil smirk on his Scout form. "See, I've got a feeling hanging out with those Blues for so long has made ya soft. You've lost sight of our goals somewhere along the line, and now it's time to pay the price for it. Now it's time you felt the cock of a real man, but as you do so, you're going to be seeing this face. The one who has given you so much pleasure will be the one that haunts your nightmares for all eternity. Hopefully, that'll encourage you to kill more blues instead of sleeping with 'em."

"Nein!" Medic twisted again, but this time, as the knife brushed closer to her neck, she had no choice to lie still, "I vill not look at djou!" she insisted, and closed her greyish-brown eyes, "Do djou zink I vill blame Blue... runts, because djou are to rape me?" she snarled, "Stop now, Spy! Or I swear mein gott, djou vill learn a new meaning for pain!"

Spy dropped the disguise again, "You are really not in the position to be making threats, madame," he replied. "And as for a new meaning of pain, I think you will be learning one yourself very shortly." With the blade still held firmly at Medic's throat, he moved his free hand toward her belt buckle, undoing and sliding it off with ease.

Medic gasped. Up until now, she had hoped that Spy was just trying to spook her. But a fear quite, quite different to any she'd felt before rose up inside of her. She'd never felt it on the battlefield. Or even when a prisoner in the Blue base. Or even when being fucked from behind by the blue Sniper. Her eyes opened again and she watched Spy with a growing horror, "Stop!" she told him again, "I am ein superior officer! I ORDER djou to stop!" she cried out as he started to remove her belt.

"Non, madame," Spy purred in her ear, "I have witnessed that you endeavour to make yourself unattractive to the others. But though you are not my petit la fleur, you are still a woman..." he trailed the knife over her chest, "And too attractive to hide it simply by not shaving. Besides..." he chuckled, "I thought you liked to 'play rough'."

"Stop it, Spy!" Medic cried out again, fighting her bonds, "Lass das! Bitten!" She cried out again as Spy unbuttoned her trousers with one hand. It was humiliating enough that she was in such a position, without it being one of her own comrades who was pinning her down, "Vy are djou DOINK zis?!" she wailed.

"I have my reasons," Spy answered as he trailed his hand over her breasts, unbuckling his belt and letting it fall to the floor, "None of which you need to know. Suffice it to say that this is more beneficial to me than anyone else." He let his trousers drop, before he grabbed her massive panties and began pulling them down as well, about halfway, and slowly in order to drag out Medic's humiliation.

Medic could barely move to protect herself from Spy now. _Please let somebody come,_ she begged silently. Hope. The last refuge of the scoundrel, "Keep djour hands off me!" she managed, angry as well as afraid, "You... drecksack! Even zer Blues gave me ein choice!"

"Oui, they did. It is too bad that you made the wrong one," Spy dismissed her as he began undoing his own pants, "Now, I suggest that you silence yourself and not struggle, madame. If you do, this will be far more painful than it needs to be."

"If djou touch me viz das I vill scream," Medic informed him, her face pale with fear, "I vill! I vill scream! I refuse to allow djou to-" her protests were abruptly stifled when Spy removed her own tie, and used it to clog her mouth.

"That is much better," Spy replied as he held her arms down with both of his, and used his own body weight to pin her beneath him. "I hope you are ready for your medicine, 'doc', because I sure am," Spy laughed, moving his cock into position. Without any further warning, he plunged right into her with a strength that threatened to devastate his victim.

Medic did scream at that unlubricated thrust. But the sound was strongly muffled by the makeshift gag. To her never-ending shame, as Spy started to thrust into her painfully hard, she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She gritted her teeth, closed her eyes and turned her face away from him, as much to hide the tears as to not have to look at him.

"Oh non chere, do not look away!" Spy gleefully mocked her as he continued to thrust violently. "Take comfort in the fact that you are being fucked by a friendly face!" Laughing at her pain, he grabbed her breasts as he molested her, squeezing them with so much force that it couldn't even have remotely been considered comfortable.

Medic started trying to kick all over again, wishing that somebody, anybody would shoot the filthy bastard and get him off her. She wanted to be sick all over again. Even being caught being treated like the lesser sex was preferable to this continuation. Couldn't anybody hear her? Spy couldn't force her to open her eyes, but she couldn't turn off her ears.

"I thought I told you to stop STRUGGLING," Spy growled, increasing his pace purely in spite, "But non, madame Medic, you are feisty. No wonder the BLU Scout wanted you." Truth be told, he wasn't getting much physical pleasure from raping Medic. It was more of a psychological thrill he gained from completely dominating her, for causing her pain. Her muffled cries aroused his pleasure. The closer she came to tears, the closer he came to laughing. It may have been sick to some, but Spy was quite used to sinking to such a level.

Medic lessened her struggling, and started to try and choke up the gag, ready for scream for help at the soonest opportunity. It hurt. It was humiliating. It was appalling that another of her teammates would sink this low. And with the gag in her mouth, it was hard to get all the frantic breaths she needed, and her chest was visibly rising and falling with the effort.

"Are you feeling tired?" Spy chortled. "Well, maybe if we move a little quicker, we will be able to end this sooner. After all, after the likes of Scout, you are used to things going FAST!" And so Spy sped up again, going harder and faster, causing Medic more suffering with each vicious movement. All her struggling achieved was encouragement for him to increase the intensity of his torture. He only wished he could make her open her eyes. Make her SEE the once friendly face who was raping her, but he supposed that the sound of his voice was painful enough for her.

Medic gave another muffled cry of pain and fear and rage, before finally drawing her head back and cracking it against Spy's forehead. Struggling hurt, but stopping now was unthinkable. If he thought that she was just going to lie back and give in, he was wrong. Maybe she was crying, but she wasn't going to stop fighting the despicable act he was performing.

"Merde! Tasseppe!" Spy shouted, his rhythm faltering as he stopped to give Medic a swift backhanded slap to her face, sending her already askew glasses flying across the room, "If you do that again, I will slit your throat, do you understand me, petit pute?!" And to show he meant business, he held the knife to her throat again, just enough for her to either safely nod a 'yes', or shake the last 'no' that she'd ever give to anyone.

Medic shuddered, but with obvious reluctance, nodded. With a knife at her throat, she had no choice. Spy had slapped her so hard that she now had a red mark on her face where his hand had struck. And while it hurt nothing like getting shot in the back, it hurt her pride a lot more.

Spy once again bore his dastardly smirk, which now looked even more intimidating. Now convinced that Medic would not strike him again, he continued raping her. He would've turned back into the Blue Scout, but at this stage it wasn't worth the hassle. Besides, his ploy had already burned the image of her pity fuck into her mind. Beyond that, there was little else the disguise could do. Now, it was all on him, and the amount of physical and emotional pain he could cause before his release.

Medic couldn't scream because of the tie gagging her mouth. _If you think I'm not going to tell somebody what you did, you're wrong, so very wrong,_ her hate-filled glare seemed to say to Spy. She couldn't imagine where he had pulled the idea from, that this would make her hate members of the Blue team. Mostly it was making her hate the Red Spy.

Spy ignored Medic's glare, and the message it gave. Even if she told, it was very unlikely that anyone would believe her, save for that muscle bound Russian ex-con Heavy. Everyone else would be more likely to believe her mind had been addled from her stay in Blue Base. And if they didn't, he could always reveal Medic's own treachery of sleeping with the Blue Scout. Either way, Medic would lose more than she would gain by ratting him out, so he wasn't worried by the threat. As he continued to brutally molest her, he could feel his climax beginning. Holding it back, he continued to thrust. If this was the end, he was going to make her suffer as much as possible.

Medic squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to cry. Most days she was getting endlessly bothered by people stubbing their toes and wanting a little Overheal. She never got a moments peace. Why today of all days did she get some peace from them, while Spy raped her? She hated him right now, more than anything else in the whole world, including the Nazis that had taken over her country when she was a young woman.

Spy let out what seemed to be a cross between a growl and a malicious laugh as he felt his orgasm coming on. Combined with the knowledge that for every ounce of pleasure he received she felt twice as much pain, it was one of the best he ever received. No longer able to hold it back, he released into her, causing her both grief and humiliation as she was filled with his unwanted seed.

Medic cried out through the gag, trying to throw Spy off her bodily. It was a sickening, wretched feeling that made her want to vomit up everything she had eaten for the last 40 years. She was trapped and humiliated under Spy, and she just wanted to whither up and die, or scrub herself until she bled. She glared at him hatefully still, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ooh la la, what is the matter p'tasse?" Spy mocked her as he finished. "Cannot you come to accept the fact that you have been overpowered by a man? Well, get used to it, chere, because I enjoyed this a great deal..." Pulling out of her, he quickly proceeded to put all his lower clothing back on. He then made a move to take out Medic's gag, but stopped. "If you breathe a word of this to anyone, they will also learn of your encounter with Blue Scout, and I think that Soldier will be more inclined to listen to me than one who has been deemed a potential traitor," Spy threatened his victim before pulling the tie from her mouth. "So, if you are as wise as your title should require, you will go about your day trying to pretend this never happened."

Medic glared venomously and silently at him, and it was impossible for Spy to tell if she was going to tell or not. She was a strong woman, and being stamped on like this would not go down well. They didn't get on well anyway, and it would take more than a sharp reprimand to keep her from reporting him.

Whatever happened, Spy was sure his peers would be swayed to his advantage. If there was anything he was good at, it was talking his way out of a dangerous fix. But he would worry about all that later. For now, he took solace in the fact that he had claimed victory over her. Knotting his tie again, he touched her cheek lightly, "We must do this again, chere," he purred, and activated his cloak again, turning back into the Red Scout. "Thanks for the check-up doc," he left her with one final insult before leaving the office. Whatever his reasons for it, his work was done.

Medic knotted her tie back around her neck, and pulled up her underwear and trousers. She was furious. Beyond furious. Humiliated. Terrified. If she gave herself any time to think, she wouldn't report Spy. She was going to do it right now, while she was angry. He could talk all he wanted, but the longer she left it, the longer he'd have to think of a lie. After a moment of thought, she swabbed herself, taking a sample. This was what being a doctor was good for. Like hell was he going to be able to claim he hadn't had sex with her.

But Spy already had something prepared for the eventuality that she reported him. Luckily, he secretly recorded all of his interrogations with his prisoners, and his encounter with the Blue Scout was no exception. While it was true that he never directly confessed to anything, there was enough damning evidence on the tape to allude to both his and Medic's guilt, and he knew that audio evidence would appeal far more to a man like Soldier than a DNA test, even if in reality it was far more accurate. _If you know what's good for you Medic, you will stay silent,_ Spy mentally gloated. _Otherwise, you may find that what little you have left will be destroyed in the fire I have prepared for you._

* * *

Breech: Now you've read it, review it.


	9. Evidently Not Evidence

The Right Colour

Co-Written by Harley Quinn hyenaholic and ShdOzzy

* * *

Harley: Sorry about the hold-up. It happens.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Evidently Not Evidence

The fuming Medic was already on her way to Soldier. The DNA test wasn't complete yet, but from her experience, the first person to get to the cops was the one most often taken seriously. She found Soldier practicing in the shooting range, and approached him without hesitation.

"Medic!" Soldier shouted, ceasing fire on his target dummies and approaching the doctor. She seemed a bit dishevelled, perhaps not as much as she was when she escaped the Blue Base, but still thoroughly shaken up. Angry too, by the look on her face, which bore a nasty red mark. "What in the Sam Hill happened to you?!" he asked her.

"Soldier, I would like to talk to djou in private," Medic told him, her voice brittle, "I haff ein... team member to report." She knew this wasn't going to be easy, but she wasn't going to let Spy get away with this.

Soldier looked at the doctor suspiciously. He still wasn't entirely convinced that she wasn't either Blue Spy or a traitor due to her odd behaviour, and now she wanted to report a teammate? Something was off, at least in Soldier's mind. Still, Medic was innocent until proven guilty, so he would be a very poor leader if he didn't at least hear her out. Reluctantly, he nodded and led Medic to his office, which was cluttered with various papers, maps, and photos of him in World War II, which were obviously faked. Soldier closed the door behind them and took a seat at his desk. "So, you say you've got a teammate to report? Let's hear it," he prompted Medic.

"Zis is difficult for me..." Medic swallowed, and turned her back on Soldier, "Today in mein office... I vas... sexually assaulted by Spy." She could feel her hands shaking as she imparted the information. Part of her suddenly wished she hadn't, but she couldn't stop now, "He... claimed das it vas punishment for when I assisted zer Blue Scout."

It was hard to read Soldier's reaction to this statement, his eyes concealed by the shadow of his helmet. In all truth, he found the news that Spy had molested her a little hard to swallow. While it was true that the French bastard was capable of a lot of things, but rape... he didn't know. "That's a serious claim to make about a brother in arms," Soldier finally gave a response. "You have any kind of evidence?"

"Ja," Medic answered, "There is a medical sample of his... semen... now in mein office. He posed as Scout coming into mein office and goingk out."

"...Medical evidence," Soldier repeated, a hint of doubt to his voice. "And... that's all you have? No recordings? No physical evidence he may have left to prove that he was in your office?"

"'Just' medical evidence?" Medic gaped, "Das is ein big 'all', Soldier! Provink he vas in mein office, undt in me!"

"For all I know, you could've faked that 'proof'," Soldier argued stubbornly, "I'm no doctor, Medic. I can't go looking under microscopes looking for French atoms and whatnot. I need solid evidence he was there. A recording, a piece of his clothing, one of those cheap cancer sticks of his, I don't care! Something I can see or hear that lets me know without a doubt he was there."

Medic growled. She didn't have any of that, because Spy wasn't a total moron who conveniently dropped cigarettes. And that wasn't exactly proof either, "I could not tear his clothink because he tied mein hands behind mein back!" she replied angrily, "Djou haffn't even asked him! You are just dismissink it because he is a Red team member! Vell I am also a Red team member!" she slammed her hands on the table, "Stop zinkink inside the box undt accept zat djour own teammates can also be hurensohns!"

"Trust me Medic, I'm well aware that the people on my team are more than capable of stabbing us in the back," Soldier growled, getting to his feet. "And right now, I'm got more cause to believe that YOU are the traitor. You patched up that Blue Scout, you get captured by the Blue Base, seemingly escape from it all by your lonesome, and then you accuse OUR Spy of raping you. Right now, it's looking more to me like you're trying to set Spy up!"

For a moment Medic was speechless, "Djou are suggestink das I vould actually admit such a humiliating undt degradink act had been performed upon me if it vere not true?" she asked him, visibly shaking with anger, "Undt das I vould actually falsely accuse a man of doink so?"

"After all that's happened, I'm not sure what you'd do, which is why I'm having trouble believing you now!" Soldier answered. "Especially since Spy's got no visible motive other than the one in your story. Don't get me wrong, he's one shady bastard, but raping an ally? That's not a line I think he'd cross so easily!"

Medic stared at him for a while, her cold, greyish-brown eyes practically boring into his helmet, "Vell zen, zere is nozzink I can do to persuade djou ozzerwise," she said quietly, "Except perhaps inform djou zat zer Blue Spy repeatedly ordered me to join zer Blue team undt I repeatedly refused. Of course, zese are only mein own words. Djou don't haff to believe me."

"...I want to Medic, I really do," Soldier replied, a little calmer than he was before. "But the safety of this team comes before anything else, and right now I can't go arresting our Spy for something based on your word and a lab sample. I'll question him about it, but beyond that, there's nothing I can do."

"I understand perfectly, Herr Soldier," Medic replied frostily, and turned smartly, leaving the room, "Du verdammter Arschficker..." she hissed softly, glad that Soldier had never troubled himself to speak the languages of his comrades. Typical American.

Soldier sighed as he slumped back into his chair. He honestly had no idea what to think of the situation. All his natural instincts pointed toward the notion that Medic was lying, but he couldn't help but wonder... what if she was telling the truth? Even for the sake of trying to pass off a story, she seemed exceptionally angry, and there was the added fact that she looked as though she was abused, although admittedly that could've been faked as well. Both perspectives had equal plausibility, but the problem was that there was little to no evidence backing each one. However, he knew one thing; if Medic wasn't lying, if Spy had indeed violated her, then as their leader it would make Soldier completely irresponsible not to act on it. As such, he decided to stick to his word and question Spy. He owed Medic at least that much. If he could find anything, the traitor would be punished. If not, he decided the best course of action would be not to take any. The Red Team was already short one Engineer. He didn't need his Spy OR his Medic out of commission as well.

Seething, Medic headed back to her office. She could hardly believe that Soldier was arrogant and small-minded enough to talk to her like that. To accuse her of trying to pin rape on somebody! She slammed her way into her med-lab, and stared into the mirror at her own reflection. He wasn't going to do anything. She had been violated, and he wasn't going to do anything. He was just going to assume that she was lying. For a moment she wondered if she should just try heading to the Blue base after all. The idea of fighting on the same team as Spy was sickening. The idea of helping him made her want to retch. She still hurt. And the longer she stood here feeling helpless the more it hurt.

But Medic's thoughts were soon interrupted by a familiar knock on her door. "Comrade? It is me, Heavy. You mind if I come in?" Heavy's voice called out from behind the door. Normally, he wouldn't have bothered her like this during normal hours, but after the conversation he had with Soldier earlier today, he felt that she had to be warned.

"Ja, Heavy," Medic sighed, "Come in."

The door swung open, and the gigantic Russian stepped in, an expression of deep concern on his face. "Medic, there is something you should - My God!" Heavy exclaimed, noticing the state of her clothes and face. "What happened to you?!"

"Accordink to Soldier, nozzink," Medic let herself get angry. It was better than the humiliation, "Ja, nozzink at all happened, I did zis to meinself. Also I am a liar undt a traitor. Oh, ja," her voice took on a nasty tone quite unlike her normal chilly demeanour, "I accuse mein teammates ov heinous crimes for no reason! Nozzink is wronk!" she picked up some paperwork and started to work on it furiously, "Vat is it das djou vanted to tell me?" she asked her friend briskly.

"...I..." Heavy started, taken aback by her outburst. He had no idea what had caused it, but he thought it best to let it go, seeing as how the last time he pressed her for answers he found out things that he didn't like. He was already keeping one secret. Two would be far more than he could bear. Besides, it seemed as though she was angry at Soldier, and considering that was who he came to talk to her about, he might as well just say what he came her to say. "Vell... Soldier... he talked to me earlier today..." Heavy began to explain. "He seems to... thinks that you might be BLU Spy..."

"Vell I am not zer Blue Spy," Medic sneered, "Undt I am not ein traitor or ein liar. If he does not trust me perhaps I should... vat is das vord... confirm his fears undt defect," she began muttering to herself in German, _"He had no right. No right! Even Scout and Sniper gave me a choice!"_

"Vait a minute... defect?" Heavy repeated, surprised that Medic would say such a thing, especially after being captured and tortured by the Blue Team. Something had obviously happened that he was not aware of. "Medic, vy vould djou say zat? Vat exactly did Soldier do to you?" he asked, now feeling that if he knew a little more about the situation, he might be able to keep the doctor from making a regrettable mistake.

"It is not important," Medic replied, entirely focused on her paperwork, "Merely das he does not trust me. It should not become djour problem also." she refused to look up at him, "It is just a thought."

" Soldier is irrational at times. We both know zis, but do not let his normal antics persuade you to leavink the team," Heavy tried to reason with Medic. "He is tryink to protect all of his comrades, that is all. Vunce he sees you back on the field, fightink with us side by side against the Blues, he vill start trusting you again."

Medic scowled, "Oh, ja, how is he going to check I am not a Spy?" she asked, "Fire at me undt see if I run away? Find out if I am flammable? Excellent method! Just vat I had in mind!" She stared at the papers on the desk, "Djou should leave, Heavy. Unless djou require medical attention. I am not in ein good mood."

Heavy didn't argue. As a friend, he respected her wishes. If she wanted to be left alone, then that was her right. Turning for the door, he gave one last glance at Medic before opening it to leave. He hoped she would be okay. Heavy had never seen his comrade so angry. Whatever Soldier said to her, he must have pushed several boundaries to put her in this sort of state. The Russian's only concern was that it didn't drive her into acting rashly and joining the Blue Team, not only because it would leave the Reds at a serious disadvantage, but he didn't think he could bear to gun down a former ally.

Medic stared at her paperwork, still furious. She was pretty sure she didn't mean what she'd said about changing teams. She'd probably get shot just trying. But she was angry. All she could see, all she could feel right now, in her head, was Spy raping her and calling it teaching her a lesson. And Soldier just sitting there and saying she was lying about it. No decent woman would dream of lying about such a thing. It would take a man to think up faking rape.

"Mit solchen freunden braucht man keine feinde mehr," she hissed softly, crumpling it up in one hand.

* * *

Harley: The last sentence translates in German roughly to the saying, "With friends like these, who needs enemies?"


	10. Teleporters

The Right Colour

Co-Written by Harley Quinn hyenaholic and ShdOzzy

* * *

Harley: It's been like, forever since I updated. My bad.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Teleporters

The stench of the sewers filled Sniper's nostrils as he waded through them, his sub-machine gun at the ready. He hated the place. Not only was it one of the least comfortable places to be in, but for someone like him, it was the most vulnerable, as the tight corridors rendered his sniper rifle useless, and there was the added risk into running into a Red patrol, who could most likely overpower him with ease. But alas, he had an errand to run down here, and he wasn't leaving until it was done. Luckily, the man he was searching for was just up ahead. "Oi! Engineer!" Sniper called out, rushing up to the helmeted Texan. "Soldier sent me. He wants an update on the security down here."

"Ah, hey boy!" Engineer spoke cheerfully, still working at a new Sentry Gun. The Reds patrolled their end of the sewers - the last thing they needed was for them to be coming through. A Sentry in this corner would put them off, "The upgrade's nearly complete. How's it going topside? Wouldn't want any of my babies to get sapped by some Red Spy."

"Quiet as a corpse," Sniper answered. "I think the RED team is licking their wounds with the Medic they just got back. Which suits me just fine, seeing as how I can take any one of them out with a good headshot, even that RED Sniper who likes to keep bugging me. One of these days, I'll show that imitator who's the real professional."

"You do that, boyo," Engineer tightened a screw, "Now me, I wouldn't worry myself about those REDs. Not now they've got no Engineer. Nobody to build health dispensers, or a little something to take the strain off sentry duty, or a teleporter or two. Which reminds me," he added, "I've got to check if Scout or Spy are up for a little run into Red territory. I got a Teleporter to place. Can't do it m'self, what with maintenance of dispensers an' all."

"Really?" Sniper said, smelling an opportunity. He himself needed an excuse to go by the Red Base himself. Ever since he had allowed Medic to escape, he had realized what a mistake that course of action was, not only for the Blue Team in general, but for Sniper himself. Something was going on that day that he couldn't put his finger on, and it had been puzzling him like crazy ever since. He needed to find Medic and find out exactly what fascinated him about her so much, and if necessary, dispose of her. "No need to go looking for one of them, mate. I'll do the run for you," Sniper volunteered.

"You sure 'bout that, Sniper?" Engineer looked up, surprise on his solid, Texan face, "You ain't got the speed of Scout, nor those invisibility doo-dads Spy uses. You really think ya'll could handle a run like that?"

"Trust me mate. I've got something those two blokes couldn't even dream of having, and that's intuition," Sniper answered. "I was a hunter once. One of the many occupational hazards of that job was wandering into the territory of dangerous predators, and who's a more dangerous predator than man himself?"

"I s'pose that's why ya'll took to huntin' 'im?" Engineer asked, but dropped it quickly, "Okay, I'll give you this one. Just use that good old intuition to find a safe spot to pop the teleporter. I don't want it blown up just as soon as it's in place, y'hear? And if they spot you, don't try to be a hero, boyo, it don't suit your job. Just get back here and nobody'll be mad at ya. You got that?"

"Gotcha," Sniper agreed, taking the teleporter. "It'll be like I was never there... until the time comes for the assault, of course." Giving Engineer a wink that could barely be seen from behind his sunglasses, he slung the device onto his back and took off, heading toward the Red's portion of the sewers. He already had a plan on where to go. A long time ago, Spy was bragging to him about a secret spot within the tunnels that went right under Medic's office. With luck, the French bastard wasn't blowing smoke from his ass and it was real. If it existed, it would be the perfect place to arrange an unexpected appointment with the good doctor.

Engineer watched him go, slightly concerned. Most of the time Sniper wasn't a team player. This was a change, and despite being a good change, was still unusual. Despite the appalling stench, he decided to wait in the Sewers until Sniper came back. That way he could help out the Australian if he had trouble.

Venturing forward through the dirty water, Sniper knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant trip. Even if by some miracle he didn't run into anyone patrolling the area, finding this alleged secret area wasn't going to be easy. Spy didn't exactly specify where this secret area was; only that it was within the east-most portion of the tunnels. It was a start, but not a particularly good one, especially not for someone who wasn't a frequent visitor to the sewers. Still, he supposed a vague direction was better than none. So, the Australian sharpshooter took a right, hoping against hope that the RED Heavy wasn't there. Or worse; the RED Demoman's sticky bombs.

In her office, Medic was still working. The harder she worked, the less she thought about what Spy had done to her. So she put all her energy into it, focused herself entirely on it. Anything other than succumb to the utter despair and feeling of wretchedness that threatened to rise up and crush her. This sucked. She had admitted to Heavy that she and Sniper had screwed, and he'd convinced himself it was rape. Now when she needed somebody to believe she'd been violated, they'd not believe her. It was sickeningly infuriating.

As Sniper searched through the maze of metal and dirty water, he noticed something in the corner of his eye. Turning around and removing his sunglasses, he saw that it was a small beam of light coming from a nearby corridor. Intrigued, he went to investigate its source. When he got there, he realized it was coming from a small grate in the ceiling, and when he peered through it, he smiled as he had found his prize. There was Medic, sitting as her desk, all alone, furiously jotting through her paperwork. This was the perfect opportunity to have that little chat he wanted, but first, he wanted to have a little insurance in case things went wrong. So, he withdrew Engineer's teleporter and laid it onto the nearby ground. It was the perfect spot to place it anyway, what with it being such a secluded area coupled with the fact that it was a perfect entry point into the RED Base. Now with his quick getaway prepared, Sniper opened the grate and climbed into Medic's office, much to the doctor's surprise. "Miss me love?" Sniper greeted Medic.

"Himmel!" Medic stood up so sharply that her chair fell over. She clutched at her heart, taken totally by surprise, and staring wildly at Sniper. Then she snatched up her syringe gun and aimed it at Sniper, "Vat in zer name of... Vat are djou doing here?" she demanded of him, shocked and anticipating an attack.

"Nothing harmful, I assure you," Sniper immediately replied. "Trust me, if I wanted to attack you and your fellow blokes, I'd have done it from miles away. I just wanted to have a friendly chat with you. That's it. Just a nice, friendly chat. That is, unless you wanna turn it into something more."

Medic swallowed, keeping the syringe gun trained on Sniper. It was true that close range wasn't exactly Sniper's forté, but there wasn't any range that she was particularly good at, "Zer last time ve had ein friendly chat, djou bullied me into haffink intercourse viz djou," she replied, "Vy should I not start firink und screamink for backup simultaneously right now?"

"Why haven't you already?" Sniper asked conversationally.

"Halt die klappa!" Medic snapped, a slight pink tint coming to her pale cheeks.

"Listen love, even if you were going to fire on me, that little thing wouldn't do you much good, and screaming for help won't stop me either, because I've got a way outta here prepped for me downstairs," Sniper informed her casually, "So, we can talk, hopefully in English, or I bring out the sub and finish our chat in the tunnels. It's your choice, darlin'."

"Again viz zer mein choice," Medic said, looking suspicious, "Very well. Ve vill talk in here. After all, if it is just ein nice, friendly chat, I vill not need to draw attention to djour presence," she patted the syringe gun in her hand, not putting it down, "But vy are djou back here? Recent friendly chats haff not gone vell for me."

"This one will, I swear on me old mum... even if she's on the verge of disowning me," Sniper tried to reassure her, "Pretty much the reason I'm back here is because of what happened about a day ago between us. Aside from the best fuck I've had in ages, there was something about that little encounter that threw me off. When I was helping you escape, there was a little... animosity, to use a light term. Yet when we finally reached the exit, you seemed different. Warmer, somehow. I've been playing it again and again in my head, but I can't seem to make sense of it all. What I need to know is what exactly was going through your head when I cut you loose."

Medic tilted her head to one side, and frowned, looking for the right words in English, "Surprise," she admitted, "Djou kept djour word und let me go. Djou did not haff to do das. Grateful. Ja, I was grateful. Also I vas confused, because ven I returned here I became very drunk. Confused... das djou vould do such a zink for me. Und as to vy djou vould do it."

"Heh. Truth be told, I've been wondering why the hell I did it myself," Sniper admitted. "By all accounts, I should've just stabbed you in the back and left you to Soldier and Spy. Would've been less of a pain to both me and my team. I've been trying to figure it out. That's why I came here. I was hoping you could help enlighten me, foolish as that sounds."

"If I am honest..." Medic hesitated, lowering the syringe gun a little, "Mein mind has been razzer... preoccupied viz djou. Possibly it is because of zer sex? Djou djourself admitted I vas djour first in some time. Das is most likely explanation. No concern needed. Perhaps djou should go now?" she suggested awkwardly, watching Sniper intensely.

"Well... that's a bit more simple than I expected. Still, I suppose it's a good explanation as any. Really, I'll take any excuse not to be kept up at night over what was supposed to be a simple affair," Sniper replied. "But yeah, I'll go. Don't want to be caught in here with my pants down, figuratively or literally." He made a move for the grate, but then stopped and slowly turned back around. "Unless of course..." he began reluctantly, "...you've got another explanation?"

"Vell, technically love is classified in zer medical profession as ein period of temporary insanity," Medic replied, "So das is just silly. Und I... really don't zink..." she sat down on her desk, swinging her legs thoughtfully, looking for a moment like an embarrassed teenager, "Vell... I didn't zink djou vould bozzer to talk to me again. I expected for zer next time you see me to be at the ozzer end ov ein sniper scope."

"Well, actually... I did see you again... before this, I mean," Sniper replied. "I was scoping out your office and your Spy was... well, you know what he did. I would've done something, but it was just that he had a knife to your throat and... well, I didn't wanna risk any sudden movements."

Medic froze up, "Djou saw das?" she asked, her eyes widening, "Djou watched Spy... attack me?" A deep flush started to cross her face, not of embarrassment, but of shame, and she looked away, putting down the syringe gun. If a member of the BLU team knew what Spy had been capable of doing to one of his own comrades, she didn't particularly care if Sniper was really here to gut her or not.

Sniper gave her an awkward stare. He felt like he had walked in on a private moment, which technically, he did. He never had been much good at comforting women. But then a thought occurred to him. Having been raped by the Red Spy, perhaps she wasn't too fond of her teammates at the moment. The way she had been so absorbed in her work before he came in, she seemed extremely angry. Perhaps enough to leave the Red Base... "Y'know, if you wanted, you could follow me to our base," Sniper offered Medic. "I've got a Teleporter back where I came from. No one would find out before it was too late."

Medic didn't look up. If it could have changed what had happened - or even wiped her memory - it would be the best thing in the world and she wouldn't even hesitate. But it wouldn't, and it was foolish to pretend it would, "It vould not change anyzink," she said quietly, "I expect djou are just laughink at me. After all, if I had joined zer Blue team in first place zis vould not haff happened. If I had just..." she took off her glasses and started to clean them on her coat, squeezing shut her eyes to force back the tears. Crying in front of Sniper... that would be even more humiliating than having sex with him. She tried not to think about how he would have seen her crying if he'd watched her being raped.

"...Well," Sniper began to reply, after a few moments of uncomfortable silence as he watched Medic try to hold back tears. "I'd be kind of a hypocrite to laugh at you, having gone against BLU myself in order to cut you loose. But you know what they say: 'Don't get mad. Get even.' I think this is one of those cases where that saying applies. You come and join us now; you could have your chance at revenge. Not just against that twat of a Spy, but anyone else who might've refused to believe you."

Medic wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and put her glasses back on, obviously considering it. She didn't know what Soldier had said to Spy, but she expected that Spy had simply walked away scot free. It would feel so undeniably good to back up the people who would be killing those two bastards. But then, that was only two. There were four others whom she didn't want to see killed, but would die without the backing of a doctor. Then something else occurred to her, "If I vas to do so," she said awkwardly, "I zink it vould be because ov djou. Not just for zer revenge."

"...Me?" Sniper asked. He was not expecting that response. Medic would want to leave because of him? The guy who took advantage of her? Although, considering what Spy had done, he supposed he looked a tad better in her eyes, but still... However, he was not one to question fortune. Whatever her reasons, if she wanted to come along, it was more than fine by him. "Well, if that's why you wanna come, then who am I to stop you?" he replied to her statement.

"I did not say djou are stoppink me," Medic replied uncertainly, "I just am unsure... It feels... strange. I... I considered such a zink but I did not mean it seriously... at first." She looked up at Sniper, her face serious, then looked away again, "Also... I hurt. Differently."

"What exactly is strange about it, love?" Sniper questioned. "You've been hurt in a way no one should ever have to be, battlefield or not. There's nothing 'strange' about not wanting to be on the same side of the bloke who did it to you. Maybe I'm not one to talk, but the idea seems a bit intolerable to me."

Medic nodded unhappily, "I know das," she agreed, "But they are not all hateful sadists. They are also mein friends. Djour comrades vould nezzer trust me anyvay." She looked up at Sniper, and he felt as if she was searching his face for something.

"I don't think that'll be a problem," Sniper assured Medic, wondering what exactly she was looking for. "I mean, after the shit my mates have been through to get you on our side, I think they'd be thrilled to have ya. Especially that Scout, considering what you did for him and all."

"Ach. Indeed," Medic sagged slightly, "If zis all goes wronk, I am to blame djou entirely, Sniper," she told him. She still wasn't entirely sure that this wasn't a setup. But she picked up her weapons once again anyway, "Is zere anyzink djou can do for me to persuade me zis is not just anozzer humiliatink con?" she asked him.

"Aside from chopping off my dick with the Kukri, no. And sorry, but I like my manhood where it is," Sniper answered. "Look, the Teleporter's right outside. We jump in, and we pop out right in front of Engineer. Wouldn't be able to humiliate you if I wanted to."

"I mean..." Medic paused, "Djou shoot people from ein distance for money. Which is all good und vell but... djou said djou scoped me. Vy didn't djou shoot me zen?"

Sniper didn't answer immediately. In all honesty, he was just as confused by that decision as she was. He didn't have a concrete answer, but seeing as how he was pressed for time, he tired to come up with a reason. Hopefully, it would be good enough for her until her could figure out the truth. "I suppose..." Sniper began to answer. "...I suppose I wanted to prove something to you. That I was capable of refusing to pull the trigger, which was contrary to what you believed. What can I say? I have pride issues."

"Sniper..." Medic said hesitantly, "Ven ve had intercourse... djou did not truly kiss me. Und of course that is not a bad thing because it did not mean anything... zen."

"Then?" Sniper questioned. "You mean to say that something has changed?"

"If djou are comink all zer way into RED base to ask me to join djou for reasons djou can't explain..." Medic shrugged, "Somezink has changed, ja."

"... So what you're saying is that you DO think there was something more to that day than just the sex," Sniper replied. "Do you have any idea what that was? Or what it is? Because in all honesty, I'm totally clueless. Like I said, I've been trying to figure it all out ever since you left."

Medic gave this some thought. She couldn't really identify what it had become either, "Kiss me," she said quietly.

"What?" Sniper asked.

"Djou hear me," Medic repeated, in a matter of fact kind of way, "Kiss me."

Sniper couldn't believe his ears. Kiss her? Here? Now? The command seemed awfully strange to him, but then again, it wasn't the most awful suggestion, so he obliged. Walking up to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, slowly leant in, and laid his lips against hers.

Medic didn't respond for a long moment, waiting to see how Sniper chose to move; how he wanted to push the kiss. Rough or fast or smooth, she paused, but despite trying to analyse it found herself enjoying it a little just the same.

Sniper found himself enjoying the kiss too. He couldn't exactly place why, but that hardly seemed to matter at the moment. In fact, had the pressure of being utterly defenceless in the Red Base not been looming in his mind, he could've forgotten he was there. But despite that obvious danger, he didn't let that stop this surprisingly pleasant moment.

Likewise, Medic was aware that Sniper was very capable of taking advantage of her, but he wasn't doing that. She started to kiss him back, one arm around his shoulders and her other hand on his hip as her lips started to move. It was strange to think that despite the fact that they had already had sex, this was only their first real kiss.

Sniper leant in a little more, making it a bit easier for Medic to reach around his body as he further embraced hers. It was an odd feeling to get this excited from just a kiss. Not even their sex had made him feel the way he did now.

Medic found herself leaning back as Sniper leant in, her fingers pushing up into his short, rough hair. She hadn't meant it to go on this long. It had only supposed to be a test. But now she found that she didn't want to stop, as she gripped his side tightly.

Sniper held onto Medic's shoulders in kind, supporting her as they continued. He knew that this would have to end eventually, but for now, while this feeling lasted, he wanted to revel in it for as long as he could. He didn't know exactly how it came to be, but Medic was right; something had indeed changed, and for now at least, it seemed for the better.

Medic broke the kiss reluctantly, leaning her forehead against Sniper's shoulder, "Now djou see das somezink has changed?" she asked him quietly, her pale face a little flushed. In her mind she could still feel Sniper's lips pressed hard against hers. She could also feel his growing erection through his trousers. The kiss had clearly aroused him.

"Yeah... I think I see what you mean, love," Sniper replied, his arms still wrapped around the doctor's shoulders. "So, what does that mean for us?"

"Vell... I vould suggest it would mean das djou joined us, if I thought mein word had any weight here any longer," Medic replied. She thought about it. Part of the problem was that she didn't know what was going to happen if she did go with Sniper. She might just be locked in a room and just let out to fire her medigun on occasion. But then she remembered how Soldier had simply assumed she was lying. She didn't know if it was worth asking Sniper to be honest with her. Then she once again remembered how she'd felt when Soldier dismissed her claim.

"Heh. Well, I don't think your Sniper would appreciate being outdone by me anyway," Sniper joked. "But hey, you can always join my team. Trust me, after spending nearly a week without a Medic, I think my mates would treat you like royalty just to see a bloody medigun again."

Medic knew she was going to give in. She picked up her weapons and equipment with a sigh, "If all ov zis goes very wronk, I vill blame djou," she said quietly, "Ov course, zere vill be nozzink I can do about das. So it mostly will not make any difference..." she frowned nervously, "So... I vill come. Das is good, ja?"

"Very," Sniper answered with a smile, moving back to the grate and picking it up. "And don't worry about this going wrong. If there's anything I'm good at, it's always hitting my mark. So, shall we ditch this dreary place and head for greener pastures? Or in this case, bluer?"

"Very vell," Medic put a couple of bottles in a bag as well - liquor and chloroform - and followed him down into the sewer cautiously, trying not to breathe through her nose, for the stench of raw sewage was simply appalling, "No vunder djou BLU teams alvays smell so bad, if djou are alvays coming through zer sewers," she half-joked.

"Heh, you think that's bad? Try sitting next to Heavy during lunch hours. You'll never want to look at another Sandvich for the rest of your days," Sniper joked back as he activated the Teleporter. "Hopefully, Engineer's got the other end of this up and running by now, otherwise we're gonna have to leg it."

The teams couldn't use each other's teleporters - only spies could do that, in disguise. Medic wrapped one arm around Sniper's waist, knowing she'd have to hang on while he used it to get the free ride.

"Right. Here we go," Sniper stated and he and Medic stepped onto the small disk. One flash of light later, and the two were back at the Blue portion of the sewers, with Engineer waiting for them. "Mission accomplished, mate," Sniper told his compatriot with a smile. "With an added bonus as well. Meet the newest member of the Blue Team."

Engineer stared at Medic for a few seconds. Then he pulled out his shotgun and levelled it at her head, "Okay, missy, what are you doin' ridin' my teleporter?" he asked the woman.

Medic raised her hands - which had a bonesaw and a medigun in them, and probably didn't help the situation, "Vell, mainly I vas hopink not to get shot at, but das is not such an option so maybe I vill downgrade to not dying?" she suggested.

"Oi! Put the damn boomstick down, will ya? I just told you she's on our side!" Sniper scolded Engineer. "We've been chasing after her and trying to talk her into this for two fucking days, and you put a gun to her head? Not exactly the smartest move."

Engineer paused, "You sure neither one of you is a spy?" he checked with them, "Or maybe both? I ain't havin' no spies sappin' my dohickeys and whatchamacallits no more."

"I do not vant to talk about Spy very much now," Medic replied, "I am not he, is all."

"Believe me, she ain't. I checked myself," Sniper backed her claim. "And as for me... well, no Spy would be carrying this around." The sharpshooter reached behind his belt and pulled out his personal supply of Jarate.

"Good lad, good lad..." Engineer backed off, "No need for more proof, just keep that feller to yerself. Okay... The sentry's upgraded and all that, just head on back to Soldier and make sure to tell him we've got a new lady friend working here, else our new lady friend might end up with some new lead in the back of her pretty skull."

"How very kind," Medic said awkwardly, still not entirely sure that she had done the right thing.

"Will do mate," Sniper answered, putting his Jarate away and turning back to Medic. "Alright Medic, let's get you acquainted with the rest of the boys." Bidding a final farewell to Engineer via a tip of his hat, he began leading Medic back to Blue Base. With a little luck, this unlikely turn of events just might be the best thing that's ever happened to either of them.

* * *

Harley: How about a review?


	11. Just Being Held

The Right Colour

Co-Written by Harley Quinn hyenaholic and ShdOzzy

* * *

Harley: I don't suppose you'd want to review?

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Just Being Held

Medic stared at the new desk. It was in fact, the previous Blue Medic's old desk, which very much gave her the feeling that she was filling a dead man's shoes, or boots. On the plus side, he had an interesting Ubersaw that could nicely replace her bonesaw while still proving extraordinarily useful for cutting off faces. Admittedly his jacket didn't really fit her, what with the having breasts and all, but on the whole gloves, a tie and a loose surgeon's jacket weren't that picky about who they fitted.

Without warning, the office door swung wide open. Sniper stepped in, looking as smug as ever. "So, I see you've found your new uniform," Sniper remarked with a sly grin. "I've gotta say, it's a much better look for you than those RED duds I used to see you in. Of course, any colour is better than one that makes you look like a moving target."

"How intuitive," Medic replied, "Und look, zere is even a little switch on mein medigun zat changes zer healink rays I shoot from red to blue." Without waiting for permission, she promptly fired a blast of healing energy at Sniper. It was now blue. She stopped and straightened her now blue tie with her now blue gloves, placing the bottle of whiskey and the other bottle of chloroform into her new, blue-tinted desk, "Und das is comink from ein man who has targets upon his shoulder symbols."

"They're crosshairs, thank you very much," Sniper corrected her. "And I sure didn't put them there. Soldier decided it would be a good idea when he designed the uniform. Daft sod. Oh, speaking of which, I'm guessing he didn't give you too much trouble when he showed you around? I know he can be a bit of a windbag sometimes."

"No, he only told me all about his many escapades during Vorld Var Vun viz George Washington und Abraham Lincoln," Medic replied, "Vich is, ironically, not unlike vat Soldier at mein base also talks about, except he also vill talk about religion as vell."

"Oh, if he went on about that, I'd have to pop him myself," Sniper remarked. "I swear, I get that enough from my parents. I don't need it coming from my commanding officer too... if you can call that lunatic an officer. Someone was on vacation when they put that bloke in charge of this place. But hey, at least the guy gives me people to shoot at. Suppose that's all I really need out of him anyway."

Medic nodded, disbelieving, before sagging slightly, "I still am not sure that I am glad to be here," she told him, "I keep feelink that somebody vill savagely attack me in zer back..." she watched Sniper, a somewhat gloomy look on her face, "Maybe even djou," she admitted, a little shamefully, "In fact considering djour previous history it is quite a high suspicion das djou vill take advantage ov mein generous nature..."

"Well, I'll admit, after the first time we met, I'd have a hard time trusting me too," Sniper admitted with a sigh. "But I think it's safe to say that from here on out, you're the one calling the shots as far as we're concerned. Besides, we're on the same side now, so it's not exactly the wisest decision to go attacking you when you've my allies to heal."

Medic nodded absent-mindedly, and watched Sniper closely, "Tell me," she said calmly, "Vat did Scout sat ven he learned I am goink to be here for some time?"

"Scout? Well, the kid SAID he was thrilled, but... I dunno. He seemed a bit weird to me when he heard the news. Like he didn't know how to feel. Which is odd to me, because I thought he'd be ecstatic about you joining us, what with you saving his scrawny hide and all," Sniper answered.

"Vell... maybe I shall talk to him later," Medic replied, "Or maybe now. Das vill find out vat is zer matter," she gave it some thought. Scout shouldn't know about her having sex with Sniper. It was probably not a good idea that he find out for a while though. It occurred to her that Scout had asked her to join the BLU Team, and she'd refused, "Ah, I zink I know vat zer problem is..." she said after a moment.

"You do?" Sniper asked, a little bit surprised by this. "And what might that be?"

Medic shrugged, "Vell, he suggested das I join zer BLU team," she informed Sniper, "He may be offended a little das I said nein to him und said ja to djou." she wondered if it was worth the effort of informing Sniper that she'd screwed Scout.

"Hmmm. Possibly," Sniper replied. "But to be THAT offended about it? I dunno Medic. I mean, the way he acted I could've thought he had a crush on you if I didn't know any better."

Medic sighed, "Viz boys beink boys it is likely he does," she told him, "Alvays viz zer makink zinks complicated. Das is djou BLU teams for you."

"Heh. No arguments there," Sniper chuckled. "I swear, half the time we're not fighting is spent turning this place into one of those American reality shows. Frankly, I'm pretty happy to be up in my nest where I don't have to hear 'em."

Medic nodded, "I feel very much as if I am... how is it said... fillink a dead man's shoes?" she checked. She looked at Sniper again, "Djou are glad I am here, are you?" she asked him.

Sniper kindly laid a hand on Medic's shoulder. "Course I am love," he answered. "After what happened back at the RED Base, why wouldn't I be?"

Medic nodded, wishing she was more certain about what she had just done. She felt treacherous. But she was concerned that telling Sniper that would make him think she was just going to swap back to the RED team again.

"Look, I realize that this is gonna take some adjusting to," Sniper continued. "But once you do, you're gonna feel right as rain in this place, I promise. Even if we're sharing the place with people who would otherwise be considered lunatics."

"If I am truthful, I am already missink mein Scout und Heavy a little," Medic replied. She sat down at her desk, "I suppose I haff disappointed djou now."

"No, you haven't," Sniper assured her. "I'm not Soldier, love. You told me before you had friends at Red Base. I'm not gonna expect you to forget them overnight. That would be ludicrous."

Medic looked up at him, a tinge of gratitude in her greyish-brown eyes, "Danke, Sniper," she told him, straightening her tie again. She still couldn't forget the unexpected cruel treatment by Spy though, and it haunted her even now, filling her with a deep-seated fear that it would happen again, in the BLU base.

"It's no problem, darling," Sniper said. "Well, I've gotta get back to my post. I told Soldier I was calling my mum again so I could get over here, and he gets pissy if I 'stack the phone bill too high,' so I'll see you around." Giving Medic one last pat on the back, Sniper left the office, leaving the doctor to her thoughts.

Medic sat quietly at her desk to think. What did she want? She wanted somebody to hold her... and to mean it, not to just want some flesh. She knew her presence made a difference. But nobody else seemed to notice. Well, not for days, anyway. Not until they were all dead. She picked up some sheets of paper that were piled up paperwork from the previous Medic, and read over them. They were very similar to her own paperwork. Oddly similar, in fact.

Scout sighed as he walked through the metal halls, hands buried deep in his pockets. _Why the hell am I doing this?_ he asked himself. _I don't even know what the hell I'm gonna say to her..._ When he had heard that Medic had agreed to join the BLU Team, his feelings about the matter were... mixed, at best. In all honesty, he didn't know what to think about it. It was true that he was glad she was on their team now... but because of Sniper? He didn't understand it. Why would she listen to the Australian gunman above him? Or even Spy? There must have been something he was missing. Some crucial bit of information that he just wasn't seeing. His hope was that he might get that by talking to Medic, he could get some answers, but exactly how was a whole new story. But he had to go through with it, if only for the sake of clearing his head. As he reached Medic's office, he saw Sniper leaving it. _Oh, there's a good start,_ he thought, rolling his eyes at the unpleasant coincidence. Sighing, he rapped his knuckles onto the door.

"Ja, come in," Medic called out to the knocker, looking over the paperwork. Oddly similar to her own paperwork... but how? Of course it was different in that the BLU Medic had different people to heal... but there was just something off about the whole thing...

Scout walked in, one hand still in his pocket as he approached Medic. Well, there's no backing out now, he thought. Do what you came here to do. "Um... hey doc," He awkwardly greeted the doctor. "How's life as a BLU working out for ya?"

"Vell, it has not been goink for very lonk," Medic admitted, "So it could be said it is not yet workink out at all. But... it is not das different yet... zer base appears very similar..." she turned over some paperwork, "Is zer any problem viz das?"

"No, not at all," Scout answered. "I mean, whatever makes ya feel at home here, heh. Well, anyway, if it ain't too much trouble for ya, I've... well, I've got some questions that've been on my mind for a while, and I was hoping to get some answers."

"Very good," Medic agreed, "Qvestions? Such as about vat? I vill help djou if I can."

"Well..." Scout began. "...well, there's something that's been bugging me over the last day. When you were first here, and I tried to persuade you into... well, this... you said no. I was just wondering what exactly happened to make you change your mind." He didn't want to mention Sniper's involvement, lest she think he was accusing her of something.

"Ja, I thought djou might ask somezink like das," Medic put down the paperwork and walked over to Scout, slinging an arm around his shoulders, "Imagine if djou vill, a curious hybrid creature betveen Hitler und Stalin, whose very urine is pure liqvid malevolence," she patted him on the back, "Do djou haff das image in djour mind now? Good. Now imagine that zink in ser RED base doing pure liqvid malevolence to me."

"Okay..." Scout complied, trying to conjure up Medic's image in his head. It wasn't exactly the most pleasant of thoughts. In fact, the notion angered him. Moreso than he would've thought. But never the less, he kept the image in his head, trying to see where Medic was going with this.

"Vat changed is das..." Medic shrugged, "I vas attacked in mein home base by vun of mein comrades. Und furzermore, mein superior did not believe I had been hurt. Das is vy Sniper successfully persuaded me to join zer BLU team, at least for ein little vile." _Also he's a better kisser and fucker than you,_ she added in her thoughts.

"...Oh," Scout uttered, suddenly feeling ashamed that he brought the subject up. He had no idea that she had been attacked by one of her own. And the RED Soldier not believing her? That must have really stung, "I'm sorry that happened to you," Scout finally told Medic, feeling obligated to say it.

"Ov course djou should be," Medic agreed, "Und djou believe me, but das is because zer RED team is evil for djou..." she shuffled her papers again. She had managed to remain stoic thus far. She wasn't sure for how much longer she could maintain the facade. She didn't want to cry in front of her new comrades. They would ask her what was wrong, and then they would find out, and then she would be sent on leave back to Germany, where some serious shit was going down in Berlin. She sighed, "Danke for djour concern, Scout," she added, almost as an afterthought.

"Hey, it's the least I can do after all that's happened between us," Scout replied. "And you know, despite hating the REDs, I think that'd be a horrible thing to happen to anyone. Hell, someone on my team ever attacked me, I'd probably be waving scarlet by now. Er... don't tell Soldier I said that, though."

"It is called Patient-Doctor Confidentiality," Medic smiled dryly, "Das is vun measure of zer Hippocratic Oath I find simple enough to maintain."

"Heh. Looks like that oath's saved my ass again," Scout joked, a smile across his face now that he was under the impression that Medic's decision had nothing to do with Sniper personally. "So, uh... I should go, but thanks for clearing all that up doc. I appreciate it."

"Ja, don't vorry about it," Medic smiled, "And bitten, don't talk about it, ja? I vould razzer it not be common knowledge."

"You got it. My lips are sealed," Scout replied, tipping his cap. "I'll be seeing you around. Hopefully, not for another stab wound." And with that, Scout departed, feeling much better that he had mere moments before.

Medic nodded and sat back down again. No questions asked, no answers given. It was a huge relief. Scout probably wouldn't ask any questions for a while. It would give her time to adjust.

* * *

Hours later, Sniper whistled a tune as he strolled through the halls. It was yet another uneventful day. Another day of looking at nothing but a barren wasteland through his scope. It was boring beyond belief, but at least there was a fat paycheck involved, so he hardly complained. Besides, it was the perfect opportunity to do some light reading, which in one instance had paid off astoundingly when he found the comic book advert for Jarate. However, no such luck came today. So, he made his way to his bunk in order to call it a night.

As he walked along the corridor to the bunks, most of the rooms were silent. His sharp ears however heard a soft whimpering sound, which he quickly identified as crying. It came from the old doctor's room - or more accurately, the room that Medic was now bunking in. He didn't think to knock, but just opened the door of the dimly lit room and looked in. In the dim light, he could just about see Medic face down on her bunk. She sounded as if she was crying. He could see her shoulders trembling slightly. It didn't take much imagination to guess why.

Sniper froze, not knowing how to react. Normally when a woman cried, he walked away, due to the fact that it was usually his fault to begin with. Obviously, it was different here, not only because of the cause, but because he and Medic were... well, he didn't know exactly where they stood, but suffice it to say that he didn't want to piss the doctor off. But alas, walking away felt somewhat irresponsible on his part, so cautiously, he approached her and knelt down by her bunk. "Er... hey," Sniper whispered.

Medic was currently in a set of baggy, army-issue pyjamas, her brown hair loose to her waist. She looked up with a jolt, and he saw her face smeared with tears, "Sniper?" she tried to stem the tears quickly, "Vat do djou vant?" She flushed, embarrassed at being caught crying. That was something babies and the vulnerable did. She didn't cry. It was a sign of weakness, "Stop looking at me," she told him, trying to hide her face.

"Er... sorry," Sniper apologized, looking away from Medic. "I just heard some noises in here. I wanted to see if you were alright. I'm not used to seeing you..." He stopped before uttering the word 'crying'. She obviously didn't want him paying attention to that fact right now.

"Cryink?" Medic finished for him. She wiped her face and sat up, "I do not usually... I am not really zis weak... I haff just been holding it in for hours – not das zere is anyzink to hold in..." she wiped her face again, "I am... I am fine," she looked away, to hide the fact that she was still crying quietly, "I am fine. I vill BE fine. Just a little... obviously... still a little shaken... up..." she choked back a few more tears.

"Yeah. I know," Sniper replied, knowing full well she was talking about what the RED Spy had done, "If it helps though, I'd say you're pretty damn brave for trying to hold it in. Not a lot of people would the same in your position."

"I am not... it didn't affect me, I vill be fine..." Medic covered her face with her hands. She looked different, out of uniform and in less formal wear. Less stern, and more like a real person. But she was still trying not to cry, "I am not usually zis... silly about things..." she sniffed.

"Silly?" Sniper questioned. "Darlin', after what you've been through, I'd hardly consider this silly. I mean, you went through what some nations believe to be a viable form of torture. Showing that you feel a little pain isn't gonna kill you."

Medic nodded reluctantly, "It... does hurt," she admitted to Sniper, "I do not vant to go to sleep... I know I vill remember it..." she paused, then leant her forehead against his chest, "He made me... It vas punishment... for beink such a whore..."

"A whore? Wait... are you talking about what happened with you and me?" Sniper questioned. "How the hell would he know about that?"

Medic looked up again, horror in her face. In her unhappiness she'd forgotten that Sniper didn't know about her and Scout, "Nein," she said, "He... he did not know about us. It vas... somezink else. Somebody else. If he had known about you too... I don't know how it could haff been vorse, but it vould haff been, I am sure."

"Hang on a second," Sniper responded. "You mean to tell me that you got in the sack with someone else as well? Who?"

Medic flushed shamefully, her face still hidden in Sniper's chest, "Scout," she mumbled, waiting for some sort of outburst of anger.

"...Scout?" Sniper repeated, not entirely believing what he had just heard. "Did I hear you right? Did you just say that skinny, baseball bat toting, talkative, ever-fucking-annoying Scout?"

"Oh, don't start..." Medic didn't look up, "It vas stupid... I just... don't even properly know vy... he vasn't even very good..." she was crying again now. She turned away from Sniper quietly, and hid her face in the pillow, her shoulders shaking.

"Alright, alright. I didn't mean to upset you," Sniper placed a hand on her back in comfort. "I'm just a little surprised, is all. He just doesn't seem like your type to fool around with. Not to mention that frankly... I didn't know the little bugger had it in him."

"Djou are right, he is not mein type," Medic admitted, "I thought it vould be mein last ever..." she looked up again, "I am... am sorry," she said softly, still trying not to cry, "I did not mean... I could not..." she wiped her face and buried it in Sniper's lap, her arms around his waist, "I zought ve vere goink to die in zer mornink... or similar..."

"Well, if that's the case darlin', there's no real need to beat yourself up over it," Sniper ran his fingers through her hair. "Honestly, if I was in your shoes, and I thought I was gonna die the next day, I'd probably have done the same thing, preferably with a woman, mind you, but still it'd be the same sort of thing."

Medic continued to cry, trying to not be too conspicuous as she curled up next to Sniper. Despite her situation, she appreciated his kind words and touch, sitting up a little and curling up in his arms. She could still imagine Spy's harsh and unforgiving touch, but at least Sniper's hadn't been quite the same.

_Well, at least I know why Scout was acting so damned odd..._ Sniper began to gently rub her back, trying his best to make her feel at least a little bit comfortable during her moments of despair. He couldn't help but compare this to their first encounter, where he had all but forced her into having sex with him, and realized that what he had done wasn't too far from rape itself.

A small wave of disgust swept over him at the realisation. He'd held a knife to Medic's throat, told her if she went back to the cell it would probably be even worse – true or false that was still a dreadful thing to do – and then taken her sexually for his own personal pleasure. The fact that she'd started enjoying it about halfway through was irrelevant. He had taken advantage of her extremely vulnerable position to get what he wanted.

And with that in mind, curiosity caused Sniper to ask, "Tell me love, if what Spy did to you is bothering you so much, why is it that you're not pushing ME away? I mean, I know I wasn't quite as horrible to you, but it was along the same lines..."

"I... I know," Medic admitted, "Und I am... still angry at djou. But in comparison... for me at least..." she choked slightly again, "At least viz djou... djou vere zer enemy... not ein comrade. Und djou kept djour vord. Djou helped me..." she held on to Sniper, her back arching slightly in appreciation as he petted it, "Still I am angry... but it did not hurt at least... djou did not force for it to hurt..."

"I see..." Sniper replied, moving his hands further down Medic's back as he rubbed it. So in short, he was the lesser of two evils. Knowing that... did not feel good. He'd hurt her too. Scout had managed to let her go without demanding a quick fuck. He should have either let her go or taken her back to the cell. He didn't feel good about realising that, "Tell me love," he whispered to her, "Is there any way I can make up for what I did? I treated you pretty bloody badly... I can't take it back, but if there was a way to put it behind us..."

"I... I do not know. Mein dignity is taken from me..." Medic wiped away more tears, "Bitten, hold me... wizzout takink anyzink more." She held on to Sniper, unsure of why she was giving him this chance. She hurt inside, deeply, and she knew that what she badly wanted right now was somebody holding her because they cared about her.

Sniper obliged, wrapping his arms around her and embraced her as she did him. He honestly didn't know how this would help, but if it helped to ease the pain she was feeling, on both Spy's and his own accounts, he was more than willing to do what she asked.

Medic returned the embrace, glad that he wasn't asking for anything in return. Her tears began to subside a little as she curled up next to him, but she still felt unusually frail, as if she needed somebody else to be strong for her at the moment.

Sniper was happy that Medic was holding him in kind. It meant he was doing the right thing. This was all very surreal for him, trying to comfort another, especially one that he had hurt so badly. It was a very drastic change of pace from leaving his victims either crying in the dust or with a bullet lodged into what was left of their skull. Yet oddly enough, it wasn't that unpleasant of an adjustment. It was still tough to be sure, but making amends with Medic like this... it gave him a certain satisfaction. One very unlike the kind he got when pulling off a successful headshot, or taking the pelt off a wild animal. It felt more... real somehow. More of a genuine feeling.

Somewhat comforted, Medic buried her body closer to Sniper's, nodding a little as he ran his fingers through her hair, "Danke, Sniper," she murmured. She still hurt, but at least she wasn't _being_ hurt. And she did hurt less right now, in his arms.

"Least I can do, love," Sniper replied softly, his fingers moving through her hair with the utmost delicacy, "Least I can do." He was happy to be helping, at least in a small way. Hopefully, this was would be the start of the long road he knew he'd have to travel in order to fully gain Medic's trust. He'd have to work at it, moreso than he'd ever worked in his life, but he'd be damned if he didn't say it wasn't going to be worth it.

Medic began to relax again, her arms around Sniper and her body pressed against him. She wasn't crying right now, although her face was still stained with the tears. Right now that she was in her pyjamas - even army-issue ones - he could feel much more of her body than he'd expected to - and she could feel his touch more acutely too.

Sniper enjoyed the sensation of her body pressed against his. He had never taken the time to fully experience it when they had sex in the base, the sharpshooter having preferred to get right down to business. Now, he was noticing things he'd missed out on that day. Things like her curves, and her slim body. It was a good feeling for him.

Medic gave a sigh. Less pain, more comfort. It would still be some time before she would want actual intercourse. She hoped Sniper could understand that. Men usually only wanted one thing, and right now that was the last thing she could imagine wanting, after recent experiences. For now, simple intimacy would be enough, "I feel zat zis is good for djou?" she asked softly.

"Yeah. More than I would have imagined," Sniper admitted. "And yourself? This is more for your comfort than it is for mine, after all."

"So... djou do vant to help me..." Medic sighed in relief, "Before... it vas all about djou... zer sex felt good, but knowing das vas just ein coincidence... das hurt. Sometimes... a voman only vants to be held. Sometimes das is enough."

"I... didn't know that," Sniper replied. "But then again, it kind of makes sense. It's sort of a satisfaction through simplicity, I suppose."

"Ja," Medic confirmed, "For now... das is vat I vant," she lay down on her bunk, holding Sniper to her so that she could curl up next to him, "For now..."

"That's fine," Sniper accepted, lying next to Medic. "I wouldn't expect you to want anything more after... well, after everything that's happened."

"For now," Medic nodded again, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. She wasn't asleep yet, though. Only laying there, listening to his heartbeat.

Sniper tipped his hat over his face, before he laid his head down, relaxing as Medic cuddled up to him. "Take your time, love. Honestly, there's no rush for me," he assured her. "Seeing your old mates in action, I'd say we've got all the time in the world."

* * *

Harley: Review!


	12. Handy With Words

The Right Colour

Co-Written by Harley Quinn hyenaholic and ShdOzzy

* * *

Harley: Well, I had an argument with my co-writer so a whole lot of what comes from now on is all my work. It's a shame; he made a pretty good Sniper. Now I have to copy that style or the story will seem all off.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Handy With Words

Medic opened her eyes slowly. She was still dressed in her pyjamas and in her bunk. Next to her, Sniper was fully dressed in all his regular clothes and of course, his hat. She didn't begrudge him that, although his boots were still on. Or the fact that his arms were around her. He'd seen her crying last night. He'd been very kind. The fact that he'd needed to be was slightly humiliating. But now there was nothing that could be done about it. She remembered it as if it were a dream. After some thought, she shrugged and curled up next to him. She'd had unpleasant dreams last night, despite his presence.

A groan came from Sniper as he woke up. Taking a moment to maintain somewhat coherent thought, it took him a couple seconds to realize that Medic was awake as well. "Mornin'," he greeted the doctor. "...At least I hope it is. You wouldn't happen to know how long we've slept, do you?"

Medic picked up the alarm clock beside her bed, "Eight in zer mornink," she said calmly, "Soldier always insisted everybody was up by zis time. No vunder I still wake now..." she gave a quiet sigh and curled up close to Sniper again, "I told djou a lot last night... und cried a lot too."

"Yeah, you did that love," Sniper replied, wrapping his arm around Medic. "But all things considered, I think you had a right to." He ran his fingers through her hair. "And besides, at least it was me who caught you crying. Soldier would've screamed at you like a bloody banshee."

"Hmmm..." Medic buried her face in his shoulder, "I still feel... childish for doink such a zink," she didn't complain as Sniper ran his fingers through her loose hair, "I vish... I vish I could make Spy hurt just as much as he hurt me. I vish I could make him understand vat he did to me. But such people who do such thinks nezzer understand..." she sighed and held onto Sniper as he rubbed at her back. She jumped a little when his hand brushed against her skin near the base of her spine, then relaxed again.

"Well, we may not be able to make him hurt as much as you are, but it we captured him, I think we could come pretty close to it," Sniper suggested. "Soldier would obviously want information from the guy. If you wanted, I could suggest that you be the interrogator. That way, you could inflict as much damage on the bastard as you wanted."

The idea was promising. Medic nodded, "It sounds like ein good idea," she agreed. It wasn't like it wasn't something she'd not have thought up either, "But for now... I expect I vill haff to get adjusted to beink dressed in blue," she sat up, "I shall haff to get dressed... und get used to djour BLU papervork. It is... oddly similar to my old papervork. But maybe das is just beink papervork?"

"I would guess," Sniper answered, sitting up and getting to his feet. "But then again, I've never had to fill out paperwork. I just make more for the other side, so my expertise on it is somewhat limited."

"Ja, I haff filled in much papervork because ov djou," Medic agreed. She'd been shot by Sniper on more than one occasion, and considered herself lucky he'd missed the head, "Now I will be filling papervork about zer Red team," she shrugged and stood up, "I expect I vill be haffink to talk again to Soldier. I do not zink he trusts me. Und I do not blame him."

"Soldier doesn't trust anyone," Sniper told Medic. "Hell, I don't even think he trusts himself half the time. The man's paranoia incarnate, so don't even bother with trying the gain his trust. It's his respect you have to earn, and once he sees what you can do, I don't think he'll be calling you a traitor."

"Das I zought about mein superior," Medic said sadly, "I zought he respected me. But zen..." she started to brush her hair, "Zen he does not believe me ven I provide DNA evidence. He vants vitnesses, or torn clothink... he does not vant DNA. I vunder vat he is zinkink about mein vanishment..."

"Hmmm. Wouldn't know. Never met the guy. At least not up close," Sniper replied. "But if he's anything like our Soldier, he'd probably spout out some racist comments, call you a traitor, and rave on about his 'brothers in arms' back in 'World War II,' and how they wouldn't stab him in the back. Basically, just nonsense so stupid even he wouldn't know about half the things he was saying."

Medic started to plait her hair meticulously, "Djour Soldier is delusional," she replied, "Very like mine. Ov course I vunce vatched Engineer call him delusional. Zat escapade vent on for days. It did not stop until Engineer apologised."

"Really? A similar thing happened with our Soldier and Scout. Although in that case, the term 'crazy old hick' was used. Needless to say, that did not go down well. Hell, Soldier even pulled his Shovel on the little bastard."

Medic began to bind up her hair into its iron-hard bun patiently, before turning back to Sniper, once again looking for something in his rough features, and unsure of what it was. She pushed in the hairpins carefully, and returned to the bed, sitting next to him, "I only can begin to imagine what mein old comrades vill zink ven zey see me helpink zer Blue team," she said quietly.

Sniper looked at her, not sure of how to respond. He realized she must have been close with at least some of her old allies, but the sharpshooter kept as much distance from his own comrades as possible, so he wasn't exactly knowledgeable about how it would feel to betray friends. So, he just settled with laying a comforting hand onto Medic's shoulder, hoping that might suffice.

Medic hung her head, feeling guilty. It still felt wrong to do this, to betray her friends. Her team. Her colour. After all, it was for reasons of vengeance. Such a change could tip the balance. Now the BLU team had a healer on and off the battlefield. She rested her head on Sniper's shoulder, then wrapped her arms around his waist, wishing the cruel memories would go away.

Sniper reacted in kind, putting Medic in his own embrace as he moved his arms around her back, like he did the night before. "Don't worry darlin'," Sniper whispered to her. "It's gonna get better around her, I promise."

Medic pulled herself into Sniper's arms fully once again, sitting on his lap. At first, once again with her head on his shoulder, she paused and kissed his neck lightly, her arms around his waist. A few seconds passed, and then she kissed his neck again, enjoying the feeling of closeness they were sharing right now.

Sniper moaned softly as she kissed his neck, enjoying the sensation. Returning the favour, he leant in and kissed Medic's neck, his facial hair tickling her as he did so.

Medic chuckled softly, a noise strange to her mouth, and kissed his neck a third time. Firmly lodged on his lap, she squirmed slightly there, her fingers pressing against the fabric of his shirt and testing the hard muscle underneath once again.

Sniper growled softly, signalling that he enjoyed Medic feeling around his chest. He moved his hands up towards her shoulders. Slowly, he began to massage between her shoulders and neck through the thin fabric of her pyjamas.

Medic kissed him again, but this time, on the lips. She trailed her fingers over his face lightly, wishing she didn't hurt inside, and yet also knowing how close contact with him didn't feel as awkwardly uncomfortable as it had last night. She could feel him getting aroused again through his trousers, and it put her on edge, for whatever reason. She squirmed against him a little more, uncertain of how comfortable she was with his arousal.

_Damn it..._ Sniper thought as he felt Medic squirming against his erection. He didn't know how exactly she felt about it, what with her recent rape, but in the current situation he couldn't help but be turned on. Trying to draw her attention away from his bulging manhood for the moment, he kissed her back, hoping it would distract the doctor.

Her squirming wasn't helping to relax the organ either. Medic accepted the kiss for several seconds, before speaking, "I vant... I vant..." she stopped, uncertain about the hard meat that was separated from her by nothing more than a couple of layers of clothing, and most of all, uncertain of how she would feel if it was inside her once again, "I do not know vat I vant," she admitted softly, "But I do not vant to hurt."

"Well... if you wanted, you could be on top," Sniper suggested, trying to ignore his manhood pressing against the inside of his pants. "You would be in complete control, so if it hurt, you could stop. But it's up to you. I'm not gonna force you to do anything you don't wanna do."

The words earned an amused smile from Medic, "Huh... djou men," she shook her head, "Beink on top does not mean beink in control. It just means beink on top. Still, zer offer vas made viz zer best intentions..." Clearly considering it, she pressed a hand to the front of Sniper's trousers firmly, feeling the hard organ through the fabric.

Sniper hummed, feeling obvious pleasure from the contact. He only wished his pants were down, so he could actually feel her skin on his erect cock. "You wanna hold it?" he asked Medic before he could stop himself, his hormones starting to cloud his rational thought.

"Vell it seems das djou vant me to hold it," Medic smiled dryly, and unbuttoned and unzipped the trousers, slipping her hand into his boxers, where the cock was already poking out.

Sniper moaned as he felt her hand on his manhood, the sensation driving him wild. He was both relieved and excited to learn that she wasn't uncomfortable with his request. "That feels good, love," Sniper sighed, now a bit more relaxed about the situation. "Now... could you move your hand up and down?"

Medic continued to smile. Maybe Sniper wasn't aware of it, but right now she felt very much in control of the situation. She wrapped her hand around the width of it, and rubbed it slowly a couple of times, running her thumb over the tip. She was getting a warm, cosy feeling deep inside from their current closeness already.

Sniper leaned back and let Medic continue, humming as he enjoyed the sensation of her slowly rubbing his manhood. He didn't care whether he was in control or not. All he cared about was how good it felt. "Yeah..." he gasped, "Can you go a little faster, love?"

"Mmm-hmm..." Medic conceded and rubbed faster, squeezing slightly as she did so, and kissing his stubbled chin.

"Mmm, yeah. Keep going," Sniper murmured, enjoying the added intensity her added pace had brought. She made a hand-job feel good. Really good, at least in the sharpshooter's eyes. Compared to the hand-jobs he'd had to give himself, at least.

Medic continued to rub, burying her face in Sniper's neck, her breath warm there, her fingers sinking closer to the base of his cock and pressing the pressure point lightly, suddenly finding herself determined to pleasure him, "Shall I stop now?" she asked him mischievously.

"No... please... keep going," Sniper answered, feeling far too good to want her to stop now. "Unless... well, how do you feel about oral?"

"It has been a vile since das also," Medic replied, pressing her fingers against him again. At least Spy hadn't forced his cock down her throat though, "I... maybe... am not qvite sure..."

"It's fine if you don't want to, love," Sniper added. "It's just been a while for me too. Thought I'd give it another shot, but if you want to stick with this, I'm fine with it."

Medic nodded. That was the answer she had been hoping for. Sniper really wasn't going to bully her into pleasuring him this time. But then, he was smart, so maybe he was just saying that in the hope that she would. Either way, she slipped her other hand into his pants and began to ease them further down, so that she could have a better grip on him.

Sniper was a bit disappointed with her decision, but she had every right to make it. After all, it was he who owed her, not the other way around. Besides, if he had tried to force her into sucking his cock, he'd probably end up with it bitten off. It was definitely better to just take what he was given and be happy about it.

Medic determined to make him grateful he was getting a hand-job, stroking from base to tip in order to get the full length of it in her hands. Their bodies were in incredibly close proximity, despite their clothes still being on, and she shifted a little, pressing her breasts up against his chest as she continued to kiss at his jawline.

Sniper groaned with pleasure, the combined thrill of her jerking off and the warm feel of her breasts up against his body driving him wild. "Yeah... that's the ticket, love," Sniper moaned, taking in the combined euphoria with great enthusiasm.

"Hmmm... how often do djou shave, anyway?" Medic asked him with a smile, wrapping both hands around the erect shaft and squeezing gently.

"About once or twice a week," Sniper answered. "I try to avoid having blades near my face as much as possible. Kind of makes me nervous." He neglected to mention that this was because he had an encounter with the RED Spy that was a bit too close for his liking. He didn't need to bring that bastard up. Especially not now.

"I zought it might be like das," Medic agreed. She began to move one hand up and down the hard meat, while the other moved around his hips, searching for sensitive spots while she herself squirmed, enjoying the obvious control she had over him. It felt good, and she was becoming more at ease with their closeness.

Sniper let out an ecstatic moan as Medic had found a sensitive area in his hip, furthering his pleasure as she continued to please him with her hands. Surprisingly enough, he liked being out of control like this, when usually it was him doing the dominating during sex. Yet, he found the polar opposite to be as equally, if not more pleasing.

"Djou see?" Medic asked him, "Djou see how it can be good to lose control?" she sighed, her grip loosening as she remembered the last time, "But not dignity. It does not feel good to lose dignity..." Yes, that was what Spy had taken from her. And she wanted it back. She wasn't sure how to get it though, and she was scared she'd lose it again for trying, or worse.

"I... get it..." Sniper answered through gasps of pleasure. "Urgh...speaking of losing control darlin'... I think it's that time..." The sharpshooter could feel his orgasm coming on. He was going to ride it out as long as he could, but he thought it best to warn his partner beforehand.

"Djou are not holding out qvite so lonk zis time, are djou?" Medic smiled, still kissing at his jaw affectionately, her grip becoming firm again, as she moved the palm of one hand over the tip of it, to shield them both from any streams of semen.

"Yeah... well you try being in this position after years of being the dominant one..." Sniper retorted, his orgasm surging inside him, fighting desperately to emerge. Finally, after a few more moments of electrifying intensity, Sniper came, his semen splattering all over Medic's palm.

Medic kissed him again as he released, before opening her palm and displaying the sticky, translucent mess there, "Look at vat a clever boy djou haff been," she smirked, before smearing it back over his hips again.

Sniper chuckled. "Well, I'd be one devil of a liar if I didn't say that was one of the best handjobs I ever had," he complimented the doctor with a smirk. "Whatddya say I come down to your office during my lunch break and return the favour?"

"Hmmm... maybe..." Medic smiled, still rubbing at him a little, "If I can sort enough of mein new papervork..." She eased herself off his lap with a murmur of contentment, "Alzough djou do not vant to get into trouble with Soldier, nein? Or maybe das risk is part ov zer fun?"

"It'd be more 'fun' if the bloke actually noticed anything besides what he allowed to penetrate the realms of his own ego," Sniper laughed. "I know how to dodge Soldier like I know the comic book ad for Jarate, and I have that thing memorized line by line."

"Ja, I read about vat zose pills do to djour kidneys," Medic said dryly, "Djou men vill surely go ein long vay for provink djour size ov penis."

"Hey, it puts out fires and lessens my enemy's will to live. I think that's well worth the price of a few organs shutting down," Sniper half-joked. "And besides, it's not so much of a risk anymore, now that you're on our team."

Medic nodded, standing up and beginning to dress in her uniform regardless of Sniper watching, her back to him, "Now das I am on djour team... ja..." she said quietly, "Just a simple matter ov changing minds."

"Yep. Shouldn't be too hard," Sniper replied as he watched Medic dress. "I mean, all you've gotta do is patch up a few holes here, shoot the med gun a couple times there, and you'll be the team favourite in no time."

"Ja, I only haff to dodge all zer bullets ov mein old comrades," Medic paused and turned to face him, "On zer good side... I don't haff to dodge any ov djours."

"A very huge plus there darlin'," Sniper commented. "After all, I am the only one around these parts who can hold a sniper rifle worth a damn, but I think you'll notice that once you see how much of a lousy shot the Red Sniper is. Trust me, the bastard couldn't hit the broad side of a tank if his sodding life depended on it."

"Vell..." Medic shrugged and approached Sniper cautiously, before finally slinging her arms around his broad shoulders, "I vill see about das. I am... unsure about many ov zese zinks. But I... I do not vant to go back... I do not vant to be hurt das vay, ever again." she saw Sniper's face, "Not hurt... sexually," she completed.

"You won't love," Sniper stated, wrapping his own arms around her waist. "That's a promise."

Medic smiled and rested her forehead on his chest with a sigh of relief, then picked up his hat and put it on his head, "Zere is so much to do," she said calmly, "Alvays so much... I do not vant to do it alone."

"Well, if there's anything I can do to help, just let me know," Sniper told her. "No sense in you having to do everything alone when you don't have to."

"Djou und djour vell-intentioned offers," Medic smiled, touching Sniper's cheek, "Vell, I vill take djour word for das... und not be alone any longer."

"Good," Sniper answered with a smirk. "Y'know, I think I'm pretty damn fortunate to have met you, Medic. This whole 'caring for others' thing is still a bit new to me... caring's something guys do to their wives with a golfing trophy... but I think I could get used to the idea."

* * *

Harley: How was that? You want the next chapter? Well, I demand a MILLION reviews! Good ones too!


	13. A Name To The Trouble

The Right Colour

Co-Written by Harley Quinn hyenaholic and ShdOzzy

* * *

Harley: More sex this chapter. And a very important point. Sorry about the wait.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: A Name To The Trouble

Medic fiddled with her paperwork. At first she hadn't been able to work it out, but now she knew what was wrong with it. It didn't make sense. People were dying and being replaced, but the numbers didn't read like real people. She didn't know the names of the others at RED base. Did anybody here have a name either?

In the end, the paperwork for the medical treatment of the BLU team was next to identical to that of the paperwork for the Red team. People were dying from the same weapons over and over again. Medic rubbed at her head. It didn't make sense. But she'd never have known a thing about it if she hadn't had this opportunity to examine the other team's papers.

"Names... everybody should haff a name..." Medic pawed through the files, "Don't ve all haff names?" She stopped as something occurred to her, "Don't I haff a name?"

Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing Sniper as he strolled into the office, a mischievous grin on his face. "Told you I knew how to outsmart Soldier, love," Sniper gloated, leaning onto Medic's desk with one arm. "So, you ready for that repayment I promised?"

Distracted, at least temporarily, from the paperwork, Medic looked up at Sniper, "Perhaps," she smiled dryly, "Undt maybe wiz interest?"

Sniper grinned and leant forward, "Let's see how it goes, sweetheart," he whispered.

Medic pushed back in her chair and leant back a little, eyeing Sniper appraisingly, but not saying a word as he walked around her desk, standing over her. Then he knelt down on one knee, and placed his hands on her hips, "I gotta admit, love, you got a great body for this," he smirked, watching her blush. Medic was so pale, even the slightest colour added to her cheeks was visible. Repayment was all very well, but he wanted her to beg for it. He began to slip his hand into her trousers, unbuttoning them. Then he paused, and pulled her off the chair, onto her knees.

She was looking up at him again. He didn't want to hurt her but... oh, god, he wanted her.

Medic gasped when Sniper leaned forward and kissed her. Several seconds passed, and she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She could already feel him getting hard, and yet she wasn't afraid.

Breathing hard, Sniper pulled back briefly. His hands were holding her sides tightly, his fingers already pressing against the fabric, and he was wishing he was touching skin, "I don't... want to hurt you," he told her.

"Das good," Medic agreed, "I do not vant djou to hurt me eezer," she smirked. They kissed again, this time fighting desperately for dominance. Medic wrapped her arms around his shoulders. With an animalistic grunt, Sniper won this time, pushing Medic onto her back.

"What is it about you?" he asked the woman, leaning back, "You get me so... so..." Lost in the words, he began to fumble with the buttons on Medic's shirt, pushing it open to show her pale skin and heavy underwear. He pushed his hands under the clothes, squeezing the flesh.

"Ach... ja..." Medic gave a brief jolt, then began to undo his shirt, "Djou... ach, it is almost too much..." she maintained eye-contact, unbuttoning his trousers, "But jet... too much is almost not enough." She reached into the blue shirt and started to press her slim fingers against the hard muscle of his chest and arms.

Sniper fell forward to kiss her, hard again. They were only half-naked, their clothes hanging open and off them, but it felt better, so much better than when they had been arse-naked, "Oh god, Medic..." he gasped down at her, "I don't know... if I could ever fuck you hard enough to come..."

"Try... ach, bitte, try," Medic begged him, yanking down her trousers to her knees, and then her panties.

"I don't... want to hurt you," he told her, as their hands frantically groped and squeezed at flesh. He reached up briefly, pulling out a number of hairpins and watching her black hair cascade down her back.

"Try," Medic told him again, "I vant djou so much, Sniper... ach, so much," she was practically begging now.

Sniper paused, "You'll want me more, soon enough, girlie," he told her. Two fingers of one hand reached down and slid into her opening. Medic groaned.

"Ach... I do, I do vant djou," she whimpered softly, "Hard, oh ja," they kissed, "So much," she gasped out, "Go in... as djou mean it."

Sniper dragged down his boxers to show his cock, "If hard is what you want," he told her, breathing fast, "Tell me if you want to stop," he added. Then he pushed in with a grunt. Warm wetness enveloped his cock, and they were both sweating.

They kissed again, skin against skin, and Sniper began to thrust.

And it felt good. Medic's feet kicked briefly against the floor, but she managed to get them flat, pushing up with her hips against Sniper's as she ran her fingers through his short, rough hair, and they shifted to kiss again. She began to release a soft grunt with each thrust, as Sniper held onto her.

"Oh... oh love... I'm gonna..." he grunted, still pressing.

"Ach... ja..." Medic agreed breathlessly, spreading her legs wider. She gave a low moan as her orgasm began to hit her, "Kiss me... as djou do..." she moaned.

Sniper was only too happy to oblige, putting every last ounce of passion he had into the kiss, before finally releasing himself inside of her.

Both breathless now, they continued to move just from momentum, breaking the kiss. Sniper sat up slowly, and looked down at Medic. She was smiling that odd little grin of hers, even as she began to sit up, catching her breath, "Das good, ja?" she asked him, watching him nodding and trying to wipe himself clean. It made her smile a little wider.

"Yeah," Sniper kissed her lightly, and helped her stand up as they wrapped their arms around each other, using the other for warmth and support. They'd both need a wash, but it could wait a little while. Medic made her way back to her chair, sitting down in it slowly. Sniper sat down on her desk. Now she had a little something to mention that she had been thinking just before he came in.

"Sniper?" Medic looked up at him, concern on her pale features, "Vat is djour name?"

"My... name?" Sniper repeated, taken aback by the question. "Well... it's uh... it's uh... John, I think... or Jack... Jim? What the... hang on, why the hell can't I remember my own name?"

"I do not know," Medic agreed, "But... my own name is another question I lack zer answer to..." she mused, "Hilde... Hildegarde... Hiltraud..." she looked up, "Does anybody here haff names? Back at Red base I vas told I could not tell ozzers mein name because it vas confidential. I vas told they vere told zer same... Are you to tell me das djou vere given zer same orders?"

"Well... yes," Sniper answered. "And I think everyone here got the same thing told to them. Come to think of it, there's not a damn person on this miserable battlefield whose real name I know."

Medic stared at the paperwork again. It was... empty. It all added up to zero, "Somezink is wronk here," she said finally, "Ven ve do not even know zer names ov our comrades..." She pulled out the liquor bottle from her desk and poured herself a shot, "Perhaps I should talk to djour commanding officer?" she suggested, staring at the whiskey in the glass.

"Maybe," Sniper replied, unsure of whether talking to Soldier about what was supposed to be classified information was actually a good idea or not. "If you do, you better let me tag along. There's not a lot of ways you can talk to Soldier without him throwing a fit."

"Ja... our teams haff a great deal in common," Medic drank the shot and stood up with a dry smile, "Take me to djour leader. I do not know if he vill listen to me... but somezink must be done." She picked up a collection of paperwork, "Zere is a sayink, Sniper. Ven somebody tells djou enough lies, djou vill see zer shape ov zer truth."

"Well, let's hope the crazy bastard will fork it over. Otherwise, this aint gonna end well," Sniper warned. "Follow me love. His office isn't too far from here." With those words said, the Australian began to lead Medic through the metallic halls of the Blue Base. "Have you got a plan on how to approach him about this?" he asked her. "Because if not, it might come in handy to think one up."

Medic shook her head, "I do not know that he is any more sure of zer truth zan I am," she said calmly, "The same would be to say for mein own commander. I vant to know if Soldier knows anyzink himself. He may not."

"Well, let's hope he does, or we're in for one hell of a scolding. He doesn't exactly like it when we 'waste his time'," Sniper told Medic as they reached Soldier's office. _Here goes nothing..._ the sharpshooter thought as he rapped his knuckles onto the door. "Oi! Soldier! Me and the new Medic would like to have a word with you."

"Come on in," Soldier beckoned them quickly enough, and Sniper and Medic walked in, the doctor taking a breath.

"Herr Soldier..." she said awkwardly, "I haff been goink through zer papervork ov zer previous doctor... undt I haff been noticink some... discrepancies das I zought I should brink to fjour attention."

"Discrepancies?" Soldier shrugged, "You're the doctor, Medic, so paperwork is your problem."

"All officers haff papervork," Medic replied, "But ve should also all haff names. Vat is djour name, Herr Soldier?"

"That's confidential, Medic," Soldier said without even thinking.

"Ja... das vas confidential back in zer Red base also," Medic agreed, "Und zer question became, do ve even know our names?"

"Of course I do!" Soldier said sharply, "It's... it's... Flynn? Floyd? Fletcher?" he stopped, and looked up at Medic, "Okay, when did you work this out?"

"Well, I've only known about this for a couple minutes, but I believe her sir," Sniper chimed in. "I've tried myself, and even I can't remember my own name. Hell I can't even remember the names of my parents. I think she's right. Something screwy's going on around here."

Soldier reached into a pocket and took out a medal. Medic identified it as being from the Crimean War - which he couldn't possibly have fought in, "But I remember... fightin' those lousy Soviets with the help of good old Jefferson and Roosevelt..." he muttered.

"Herr Soldier, viz all due respect..." Medic didn't like to point out that he was delusional, so she settled for the other option, "Perhaps djou should first remember djour name?"

_Well, at least she didn't call him crazy..._ Sniper thought as he looked on at Soldier, who was still staring at his medal. It occurred to him that whatever had caused everyone to forget their names might also have something to do with Soldier's half-baked memories of wars he never fought in. It would certainly explain why he had them for all this time.

"Medic, Sniper," Soldier stood up smartly, pocketing the medal, "You have just drawn my attention to something very important! We're goin' to have a good old fashioned chat about our pasts - all of us! Confidential or not, I didn't become an officer by overlooking the little details!" he snatched up his folding shovel, "We're taking this question to the briefin' room!" he slammed his palm on a button, "Everybody in the base! To the briefin' room! Right now!" The order rang out around the base.

"Well, he's taking this better than I expected," Sniper muttered to Medic. "Should be interesting to see what everyone's gotta say about themselves."

Soldier didn't sound very happy, muttering angrily to himself as he walked along the corridor. Medic looked at Sniper, "I really do not know vat is going on here," she said, "But vezzer I am right or wronk, I have zer feeling das... Dann ist aber die Kacke am Dampfen."

"What?" Sniper asked.

"Oh," Medic corrected herself, "Djou vould say, zer shit has yet to really hit zer fan."

"Oh," Sniper replied, understanding the translation. "Yeah, I think you're right about that." As they followed Soldier down the hall, a thought occurred to him. "You know, I wonder is the Red Team is figuring this out as well," he whispered to Medic. "I doubt they'd take this news any more lightly."

"I do not know," Medic admitted, "I noticed it ven I compared zer papervork ov mein comrades to zer papervork ov djour comrades. It vas very strange... I realised das it vas very similar. Djou know, ve haff exactly zer same materials available?"

"What? As in identical? That's impossible," Sniper argued. "I mean, for the rest of these blokes maybe, but the weapons I use come from my own inventory. For example I got my Razorback shield hand-carved from the depths of Africa. It's one of a kind. There's absolutely no way that the Reds could have the exact same one."

"Hand carved?" Medic asked him softly, "Vat did djou pay for it?"

"Well... I would've paid about a couple thousand US dollars... if I didn't shoot the bloke who sold it to me," Sniper answered. "Why?"

"Sniper, is it... carved ov wood, with a red und white stripe down zer middle?" Medic checked, "Und ein car battery taped to zer back?"

"I... well..." Sniper attempted to respond, astounded that she knew what his shield looked like. "..Well, the battery came from my old jeep. You can't replicate that!"

"I do not know about any jeep..." Medic admitted, "But I zink I saw somezink very like djour Razorback on zer Red Sniper's back vunce. I am sorry..." she muttered.

"Motherfucker..." Sniper cursed. "Well, at least I gave the bastard who tried to con me what was coming to him..."

"I do not know," Medic added, "I have yet to investigate djour previous doctor's old equipment. If I do not remember my name... I fear there are other parts ov mein life das do not belong-" she stopped, for they had entered the briefing room, where they had just arrived. Scout had already gotten there, and Engineer was arriving even as they were.

"So, what's this big meetin' for?" Scout asked, falling into a nearby chair and resting his legs on the table. "Figure it's gotta be something important if I'm missing out on my umpteenth patrol route for the day."

"When everybody gets in, we start," Soldier said, "And so help me Abe Lincoln, if our shiny new Medic is wrong about this I'm going to wring her neck from here to Hanukah!"

"Viz all due respect, Herr Soldier," Medic answered, "I hope I am wronk."

"If you're wrong, I think I'm gonna need my head checked after this," Sniper commented, taking his own seat.

"Das is var," Medic replied, taking her own seat as Demoman and Heavy entered the room.

"Men," Soldier nodded at Medic, "And Woman, my attention has been drawn to something very disturbing, and I'd like to ask all of you a few questions. We'll start, for want of anywhere else to start from, with you, Scout. You keep on going about your seven brothers. What are their names?"

"That's easy. Their names are..." Scout started. "Their names are... uh... give me a second here... um... damn, it's been a while since I've seen them last, so I'm a little rusty on their names."

A full minute passed, before Soldier spoke again, "I'm not gonna press the point too hard but... Spy? France is a pretty big country. For a country that's not America. What part of it are you from?"

Spy opened his mouth to tell Soldier it was none of his business, in the politest possible way, when he stopped, "Zat is somethink I should know," he admitted quietly.

"Okay, so we both have memory problems," Scout observed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? We've all taken too many blows to the head or something?"

Medic stood up, "As ein new arrival to zer team," she said quietly, "I am deeply concerned meinself ov how alike much ov djour information is to das of zer Red team. Very strangely alike, in das I feel it is arranged in such a vay."

"Arranged? Like we've been set up in some way or another?" Scout asked. "But how the hell can that be? I mean, I know that me and the Red Scout look similar and all, but we're two different people! How could we have the same information?"

"I don't know," Soldier said loudly, "But nobody - and I mean NOBODY! sets up the BLU team! I don't know how we took so long to notice this, but-"

"But I suggest das djou ask zer same questions ov zer RED team," Medic interjected, sitting down again, "Because I do not remember mein name eezer. Und I do not know das of mein old comrades."

"Well, how about we nab one of the REDs and bring him back here for some 'questioning'?" Sniper suggested. "They're undermanned as it is, so a capture mission should be a synch. If the prisoner doesn't know who he is, we'll know we've got a bigger problem on our hands. If he does... well, at least we'll be one step closer to winning the war."

There were general nods all around from everybody except Medic, who was still frowning.

"Okay," Soldier spoke up, "We arrange it tonight, and kick it off tomorrow, and remember, we need them ALIVE. Medic, when we get them in, you can ask the questions what with being a friendly face and all."

"Ja, das is good suggestion," Medic agreed, "But vat is zer rest ov zer plan?"

"I think a bait and switch is in order," Sniper suggested. "The Reds are gonna want their Medic back. If Spy can dress up as her, I'm sure we could lure one of them into a trap."

Medic looked at Spy, and snickered. Spy just glared at her mildly, "It is a simple matter to fool them," he said calmly.

"Das if they want me back," Medic replied, "Vat?" she asked upon the others looking at her, "You zink I come here because I am tired ov all zer love und affection I vas recievink?"

"No, but the fact remains they're still in desperate need of a Medigun at the moment. They would at least want you in a cell so they would have access to your skills," Sniper pointed out.

"Ja, I am avare ov das fact," Medic sagged, "Very vell. Mein suggestion is to capture Scout or Demoman. Zey vill provide looser tongues in zer event ov actually knowink anyzink."

"Y'know, just because they'll be easier to crack doesn't mean they're gonna have any intel worth getting," Scout pointed out.

"You got another suggestion then, twinkle toes?" Sniper asked.

"I do," Scout replied defensively. "From what I've seen, the RED Soldier's put a lotta trust into that Spy of his. If we can get a hold of him, I bet we'll get plenty of info from that French fuck."

The entire team watched a horrible, horrible grin cross Medic's face. She didn't often smile - and this was a damn good reason why, "Vell," she said, faking reluctance - poorly, "If das is zer best idea djou haff, I vill not suggest anyzink else."

"Alright, so it's settled," Sniper stated, hiding the fact that he was a little creeped out by Medic's grin. "We'll nab the Red Spy, and whether he remembers who he is or not, Medic'll be getting some valuable information out of him."

"Right, Spy, you'll be putting on a cloak and posing as Medic there," Soldier stated, "Put yerself in a nice, visible position where spies normally go - you should be able to think of one or two. Sniper, you put yerself nearby - you still got that clever uncloaking stuff? Good, hit anybody who comes near with it, uncloaking them and removing a little will to live. Scout... you knock the bastard out from a distance with ole Sandman. The rest of us serve as a handy dandy distraction. Medic, we don't want anybody figuring out it's the old bait and switch, so stick to defence with Engineer this time."

Medic sagged, a little dismayed that she wouldn't get to knock out Red Spy this time, but nodded.

"I think I can handle that... if the runt can," Sniper agreed to the plan.

"You bet your ass I can!" Scout replied. "That Spy won't even know what bonked him!"

Soldier nodded, "One way or another, we're gonna find out what's goin' on with our names," he said firmly, "And if it turns out somebody tricked me into fightin' this war, their head is gonna turn up on a pike! DIIIIIIISMISSED!" he shouted, saluting smartly and marching off.

Heavy looked around, "How is it I remember Russia, but not home or name?" he asked.

"I suppose the same way I remember Australia and my parents, but not anything else beyond my departure to Africa," Sniper answered the giant. "As for an actual cause, you got me mate."

"I am from Stuttgard," Medic spoke up, looking worried, "Und I remember seeing the Berlin Vall beink built on zer news , but mein life beyond das is like ein dream."

"Y'know, come to think of it, beyond the fact that I spent time with my brothers back in Boston, I really can't remember a damn thing leading up to joining this army," Scout added. "You think we were forced into this? Like, brainwashed somehow?"

"It's possible, lad," Demoman spoke up, his voice the usual slur, "We Scots have a saying... The willing horse is always worked to death," he hesitated, looking concerned as well as drunk, "I'm a black Scottish cyclops... but I don't remember my upbringing in Ullapool. Y'd think I'd remember somethin' like that. I just know my parents're dead cus I tried to kill Nessie," he shrugged.

"Come to think of it, I really don't have a clue why I left my parents to go hunt game," Sniper admitted. "I mean, I keep in touch in them, but every time I talk with them, it feels like... something's missing. As if there was a huge chunk of my life they've either forgot or are trying to keep hidden."

"Mmmmph mmmph mmph-" Pyro paused and took off his gas mask to show a young Spanish man's face, "I don't remember anything about my history," he admitted out loud, "But perhaps... quien no tiene, perder no puede?" seeing the confused expressions of everybody but Spy and Medic, he translated, "You cannot lose what you do not have?"

"Perhaps," Sniper answered. "But then that would mean someone was indeed toying with our heads, which begs the question; who is doing this to us, and to what end? Because I don't know about you guys, but I'm not all too happy about being someone else's slave. If I find someone's been pulling our strings, there's gonna be hell to pay."

Nods came from around the table, accompanied by the sound of Demoman cracking his knuckles in a meaningful way. Spy stood up, "Well, Gentlemen," he nodded to them, "I can only say that the advice of a lady is no great thing, but he who does not take it is a fool. We shall see what tomorrow will bring." he nodded again to them, and left the room quietly.

"Yep, tomorrow's sure gonna be one hell of a day," Scout said as he got up to leave as well. "I can't WAIT to bonk that son of a bitch! After that interrogation he gave me, he's finally gonna get what's comin' to him!" And with that, the Bostonian departed as well.

Medic's face turned pink, as she felt the gaze of the remaining men at the table lock on her in curiosity, "I vill return to mein room also," she said quietly, leaving the table quickly, "Aufweidershie, comrades."

* * *

Harley: Major-league questions being asked now. And I want a million reviews! They can include reviewing my other stuff too, if you insist...


End file.
